


The Flower Shop on the 7th Avenue

by Elise_the_Writing_Desk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Pining Choi Saeran, RFA Event Organizer, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_the_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Elise_the_Writing_Desk
Summary: A wedding decor is at stake, all because Choi Saeyoung procrastinated and ultimately forgot about ordering the flowers.His twin's mistake, however, brought Choi Saeran to find his first love, the bright and mysterious florist on the 7th Avenue.Unfortunately, he's not the only one infatuated...(damnit!)





	1. Tiger Lilies

Tiger Lilies

Choi Saeyoung is just an IT Guy, and he’s going to _die._  
  
What a sweet, short life of 22 years long.  
  
“I told you, I forgot, okay? I was fixing the acoustic!” he tries to defend himself in vain, merely opening more wounds for his twin brother to attack.  
  
“Do you know something called _responsibility_!?” Choi Saeran hisses menacingly. He huffs and ruffles his bleached hair, the other hand on his hip, quickly thinking. “Where do we get tiger lilies in twelve hours?”  
  
“ _Ah...Rika’s going to murder us..._ ”  
  
“Are you not going to help me think?”  
  
“ _It was short...but it was sweet..._ ”  
  
“Yeah, you’re not helping.”  
  
Saeran huffs and leaves the shop for a walk to clear his mind and, hopefully, getting inspiration from whatever cosmic power up there.  
  
The Choi Brothers are staff members of Rika’s Festive Affairs Ltd. (RFA Ltd. for short). It's an Event Organizer company.

Tomorrow’s schedule they have yet another wedding for Sr. Han ( _his 4th_ ) now with this celebrity woman named Choi Glam. His son, Han Jumin, is a close friend of Rika, and despite having tried to get his father use another wedding planner, Sr. Han persists with his desire, as he trusts RFA to hold his wedding with perfection. _Again_.  
  
The sky is as gloomy as Saeran’s mood at the moment. Is it mocking him?  
  
He stops at the pedestrian, noticing a flower delivery truck across the street.  
  
_I didn’t know there’s a flower shop around this street!_  
  
Without even thinking or watching the lights, he crosses, heart brimming with hope as he notices a young woman is checking stuff on her note board.  
  
“Do you have tiger lilies?” he asks rather loudly, but at this point, manners be damned.  
  
The woman looks up at him, her bangs so long, hiding her eyes behind. She nods. “Yes, we have them, they just got here—“  
  
“Can you deliver five big bouquets and at least three hundreds and fifty for tables tomorrow by eight?” he continues like a bullet train.  
  
She looks at him, and then down to her notes with her lips pursed. Saeran can feel his chest growing heavy with despair.  
  
“Okie, we’ll do it!” she chirps, giving him the 'ok' sign. “But there’s going to be a huge late notice fee, since we only take big orders at least with two weeks notice. Is that alright?”  
  
“Anything if I can see tomorrow alive.” Saeran sighs in relief, patting his chest gently in attempt to soothe himself. He remembers to take out his name card, and she asks for the address of delivery. Upon noticing the card and the address, her eyes widen.  
  
“Ooh! It’s that wedding of the Chief of C &R!” she exclaims. “Alright, I’ll do my best with the flowers, so you can be at ease now, Mr. Choi!”  
  
“Ah...you can call me Saeran just fine...” Saeran meekly mumbles, feeling shy, but he also hates his surname. He reads her name card. “Chae M.C.? Miss Chae?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Thank you very much,” Saeran smiles brightly, feeling all his worries had been lifted. “It might sounded dramatic, but I owe you one.”  
  
She smiles back to him, and he’s a goner.

 

* * *

  
  
Saeyoung pulls the car to the parking lot before running over to the flower truck, seeing the wedding staff are moving the tiger lilies and some bouquets, going back and forth from the wedding hall to the truck. His twin brother is already inside, busy decorating, most likely.  
  
“Chae-nim, I think we’ve taken out everything!”  
  
“Okie, can you call Saeran-nim?”  
  
Saeyoung approaches the woman, who’s sitting by the truck, busy with her i-pad and stylus.  
  
“Whoa...so we got the flowers!” he blurts out, getting her attention. He beams gratefully to the florist. “Nim, you’ve saved our livelihood! You’re our Heroine!”  
  
“Yay~” she gives him a thumbs up. “And I get money!”  
  
Saeyoung snorts at her honesty.

Saeran finally comes over and talks business with the florist, writing off a cheque and gratefully thanking her again. The older twin can’t help but feel shocked, since he’s never seen Saeran like that, ever.

He’s always so serious and a bit shy (cold), but with this florist, he’s all smile and cheerful.  
  
_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?_  
  
“Chae-sshi, I’ll tell about you to Rika, and maybe we’ll be your regular customer! You’re so dependable!” Saeran showers her with praise and obvious affection.  
  
“Oh wow, you can know just from your first order! Alright, that means I’ll get even more money...I’ll do my best~” she gives him a thumbs up before glancing to Saeyoung. “Is he your twin brother? Your face actually looks similar.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah.” Saeran confirms, disinterested.  
  
_At least hide your disinterest for me!_  
  
“Ah, so you’re the brother who forgot to order the flowers!” she concludes, and Saeyoung thinks it’s raining arrow and at least one hundred of them stabs him in the knee.  
  
“Thank you, I get the money because you forgot.” she winks at him playfully.  
  
Saeyoung bursts out laughing. “Ho ho~ Heroine is so hilariously sarcastic~ So you live around the same block as us, hmm? I feel like we’ll get along!”  
  
“ _Why are you giving her your own nickname_...?” Saeran mumbles in irritation. “At least call her Miss Chae.”  
  
“Wow, now I have new friends...! My shop is in the 7th avenue, drop by sometimes, I’ll feed you edible flowers.” she clasps her hands cheerfully.  
  
Saeyoung gasps. “Oh-ho! I knew it, you’re a fairy! Elves eat flowers!”  
  
“You have edible flowers...?” Saeran seems to be glimmering with curiosity. He loves flowers, after all. That’s why he’s the Decor Guy.  
  
Not too long after their light discussion, another car arrives, a van. Rika gets off, followed by her cousin Yoosung, looking curious upon seeing the small party before the wedding hall. She approaches them, and then notices Saeyoung laughing.  
  
“Ah! Saeyoung!” she remembers. “You forgot to order the flowers didn’t you? How is it now? Do you think you should be laughing care-freely right now, hmm?”  
  
“Eeek! Nuna! Save me, Heroine!” Saeyoung childishly hides behind the florist that Rika finally able to assess. Saeran steps in with a proud smile.  
  
“Don’t worry, Nuna, we’ve got the flowers, and the decoration is complete. We’re just waiting for the catering team now. It’s all thanks to Chae-sshi.” He gestures a hand to the florist, who smiles even brighter towards Rika.  
  
“Hello! I hope this wedding goes wonderfully!”  
  
Rika's eyes widen, faint blush blooming on her face.

_Cute...!_

The blonde smiles as brightly in return and takes her hands.  
  
“Thank you so much! You’re my Savior! I’m Kim Rika. What is your name?”  
  
“Here’s my name card. Saeran says you’re going to be a regular, so I’m sure you’ll need my number.” She grins as Rika accepts and read the name card.  
  
“Wow, that’s so lucky,” Yoosung chirps in after he checks on the list he’s brought. He smiles shyly to the new friend and bows. “Thank you very much for your help, Nuna.”  
  
“Look, Yoosung, the shop is in the 7th avenue. I’d like to drop by sometime later if you don’t mind?” Rika asks prettily, showing Yoosung the namecard.  
  
“Chae...M.C.? Hehe, that reminds me of the author of the webcomic I read yesterday...” Yoosung laughs.  
  
“Yoosung, we’re all busy yesterday, and you had time to read webcomics?” Saeyoung slanders with pursed lips.  
  
“Well, he didn’t screw up anything like _someone_...” Saeran gives his own brother a stab in the heart.  
  
“Oh, my, I have to go now,” the florist says, checking her wristwatch. She pulls out the key from her pants pocket, and then waves a little at the RFA members. “Good luck, guys! And if you wanna drop by for tea, call first, and I’ll whip up something pretty~”  
  
They say their farewell to her before returning to focus on their own occasion. Soon, reporters and paparazzi filled up the front of the wedding hall, and security has been assembled to put them behind the line. That’s Kang Jaehee’s part. She makes sure the staff gets their nametags properly and brought their formal uniform.  
  
Jaehee sighs after exiting the fitting room of Choi Glam (soon to be Han Glam). Rika approaches her with a wry smile, and Jaehee throws her a deadpan.  
  
“It took six people to get her into that dress. _Six. People_.”  
  
Rika sighs. “I know...that’s the only failure I had, she wouldn’t trust anyone else for her wedding dress. We’re going to have a chiffon cake _walking_ the altar...”  
  
Jaehee giggles at the joke. She leans to the wall and looks around, absorbing the decoration, seeing Saeran hissing at his brother for messing up the folded napkin on one table.  
  
“ _The flowers_!” she exclaims in realization. “You got them? I thought Saeyoung forgot to order?”  
  
“Ah, Saeran found a new flower shop nearby and luckily they can cover the demand just fine.” Rika explains, and then they notice Yoosung is heading towards them in a rush. “Oh, what is it now?”  
  
“Nuna! Where is V!? The invitees are here, he’s supposed to lead the documentary team, and I—“  
  
“That mint-head!” Rika huffs and pulls out her phone.  
  
It’s a lively and glamorous wedding.

The documentary team leader, V, came up a bit late, but everything and everyone managed to be documented. Thus, the wedding went without a hitch. The reception lasts until evening, and the staff, no longer caring for which part they’re supposed to be on, are pitching in to help the catering goes well. Well, except for Zen, their host for the reception who’s making sure the events are going smoothly and to distract the invitees.  
  
Saeyoung finally managed to escape the kitchen and finds Han Jumin in the corner with V, both seems to be staring at the bouquet of tiger lily and talking seriously.  
  
“...I really thought that tiger lilies are quite tacky, but this bouquet is rather beautiful and pleasing to look at.”  
  
“Chae has a knack with flower arranging. She’s an artist, after all.”  
  
“Hyung, you know Heroine?” Saeyoung butts in curiously, looking at V. “She’s an artist?”  
  
“Yes. She’s my junior in the same uni, but she’s in art major. Also, she’s a webcomic artist.”  
  
“Ahh! So Yoosung was right, she’s a webcomic artist!”  
  
“What is a webcomic?” Jumin asks with wonder in his eyes.  
  
“That’s a comic with the format that’s easy to read by scrolling down, and are not printed out,” Saeyoung explains to Jumin, the rich kid who unsurprisingly doesn’t know much about the commoner’s world. “...and so there are websites for webcomic artists to post their work!”  
  
“And the florist who made this bouquet is a webcomic artist...” Jumin hums, putting a finger on his lip. “That’s interesting. So many hobbies. I would like to read one of her webcomics then.”  
  
Now V laughs wryly. “Well..I wouldn’t be too sure about that...Her main genre is BL...”  
  
“Huh!?” Saeyoung gawks.  
  
_Wait...Yoosung reads BL!??_  
  
“What is BL?” Jumin asks without holding back at all.  
  
“Homosexual male love story.” V explains without holding back as well.  
  
“Whoa...I feel like I just witnessed the destruction of something pure...” Saeyoung quivers. He then realizes something, and then looks up at V. “Hyung, since you’re her senior, then you know her name, right? What does M.C. stand for?”  
  
“Main Character?” Jumin guesses.  
  
“ _Who names their child Main Character_...?” Saeyoung deadpans at Jumin’s innocence. V chuckles. “Ah, so you know, V Hyung?”  
  
“Yes, I know.”  
  
“Then...?”  
  
“Then?”  
  
“What’s her name?”  
  
V winks and points a finger gun at him. “ _Secret_ ~”  
  
“NOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tiger Lilies are associated with Venus and connected to the aggressive aspects of the feminine.
> 
> 2\. Chae M.C. has her own name, but she's really just MC. She'll be often referred as Heroine, MC, the florist, or sometimes her surname, Chae. It has the quite a similar pronouncement to Choi. 
> 
> 3\. V and Rika are not dating. RFA is a wedding planner company. Jumin is not a member, and is still the CEO-in-line of C&R. Jaehee is still his assistant, but was Rika's high school friend.


	2. Raindrop Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Zen. It's actually Yoosung.

Raindrop Cake

In the dark room, dried up by the monitor screen light, a defeated warrior is twitching in pain, his head is laid down on the keyboard, smashing random keys, causing chaos on the Koogle search bar.

Choi Saeyoung is...

_Not dead..._

...but _quite_.

After rigorous amount of research, hours of exchanging into different browsers, even going as far as changing his IP and entering the realm of Deep Web, scarring his brain and eyes for information he wasn’t trying to find, _he still couldn’t find her name_.

The true name of the Main Character. The MC that has turned his twin brother into a goop of helpless romantic in the span of five days. All over a _smile._

 _A smile_.

But...that is not _why_ he’s writhing in pain at this moment. No.

Saeyoung glares at the flower shop name card and presses the buttons on the dial pad of his phone. It rings five times. It should be futile, it was dumb, but he _needs...he needs it!!_

_I need it...DAMN IT. I NEED YOU!_

_“Hello...welcome to MC’s murderous hour....how may I help this stranger in the midst of the dark hour of 2 AM?”_

“Heroine...” Saeyoung sobs to the phone. “...please...”

_“Please...?”_

“UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!!”

No answer.

Saeyoung straightens himself and looks at his phone screen to check if she hangs up, but it’s still connected. Suddenly, his e-mail notification rings.

 _“Done.”_ She says, and then yawns. _“Now live, my child. Live on!!”_

Saeyoung weeps as he opens the link to the next chapter of her BL webcomic. He dramatically murmurs ‘ _thank you_ ’ as his life goes on.

...

“Oh my Gosh...!? Lee Hyung!? Why are you trying to hurt your sunbae!?”

...

“Rang sunbae...you’re so good...to good...you deserve better...but Lee needs you.”

...

“AHH? THEY’RE GONNA KISS!?”

...

“...They’re...?”

**[To be continued!]**

“NOOOOOOOOO!”

Choi Saeyoung might as well be dead. Chae M.C. just murdered him with yet another cliffhanger. He never knew that a BL Webcomic could be so interesting!? He groans and writhes and scratches the floor in dramatic show of pain, until...

Choi Saeran slams his brother’s door with murderous intent. The red-head is curled up on the floor, clutching his chest in emotional pain.

“It’s 2 AM.”

“But Saeran, she’s so evil. She gave me a cliffhanger. Again. I don’t know how to live like this, Saeran.”

Saeran coldly stares down at the pitiful form of his brother.

“ _Then perish_.”

~.X.~

Despite his brother’s shenanigans in blind of the morning, Saeran wakes up with a renewed resolution. Yesterday, he saw Rika’s review for MC’s flower shop service, and he feels giddy with anticipation. RFA is a renowned Event Organizer in South Korea, so a review from Rika would be like a blessful advertising.

Today he comes to the office humming quietly, making Yoosung freeze in fear when they pass each other in the corridor.

“What.” He stoically says to Yoosung.

Yoosung, for some weird reason, turns pale and begins to sniffle.

“You finally did it, didn’t you, Saeran Hyung?”

“Did what...?”

“You killed Saeyoung...that’s why you’re happy...”

“Oh.” That’s not it, unfortunately, but thinking of the true reason only makes Saeran smiles brighter. “Even better.” He says before turning to the water dispenser, leaving Yoosung even more frightened than before.

“Good morning, Nuna.” Saeran greets when Rika arrives. His own flowery attitude makes him fail to notice her rather...also flowery atmosphere.

“Morning, Saeran! Today is such a beautiful day, isn’t it? The sun is shining bright!”

“Today is _indeed_ beautiful, Nuna.”

As the two chatters about the work happily, exchanging the date plans and decor plans, and the clients they’re handling, Yoosung stands frightened by the door. V steps in and notices him, frowning in concern.

Following Yoosung’s frightened glance, he narrows his eyes at the vision of the unusually sparkling Saeran and Rika.

V puts on his shades.

“They’re uncharacteristically too bright today.”

Yoosung whimpers.

“ _I hope we can at least find his body_...”

V turns to him.

“Eh?”

~.X.~

Another day in the RFA Ltd. After their success of planning Sr. Han and Glam’s wedding, the popularity rate of the company is skyrocketing even more to the point that the company went viral on the internet. There’s a really beautiful 1 minutes PV of the wedding that V made and it got over 67 million views over two days.

Yoosung got quite flustered sorting out e-mails because now they got requests from overseas. When Rika finally announced an apology that RFA won’t be working on any overseas wedding soon, they _still_ get requests from foreigners, who wants to have their wedding in South Korea.

“I still don’t get it.” Zen hums, as he’s also helping Yoosung to sort out the e-mails as today’s task (there’s SO many). “We’ve done like, 3 weddings for Mr. Han, right? Why is this one so popular? The old PVs only went viral _after_ the latest PV.”

“Right? It’s so strange! But the comments mostly say that they all dream of such beautiful weddings. Saeran-nim had always taken care of our decorations, it wasn’t like this?”

“It’s because...” Saeran chirps in, taking a deep breath, “...MC’s beautiful heart that has been portrayed in her flowers, pulled the hearts of the people all over the world...”

Yoosung whimpers behind Zen. “Hyung, I’m scared.”

Zen feels as if he’s just staring into direct sunlight.

“Whoa, Saeran, I’ve never seen you talking about anyone like that.” He wipes his eyes that are starting to water from not blinking too long. He pushes Yoosung back to his own seat before continuing to talk with the younger boy.

“MC? So that’s the florist that helped us out last time? Is she pretty?”

Suddenly there’s a _very_ tense atmosphere from the other three in the room. Rika and Saeran had stopped clicking their mouse, V slowly turns to him from his laptop, and even wearing shade, there’s something _intense_ from his expression.

 _Would it be a good thing if Zen and MC meets...?_ V ponders.

 _I think Zen should get extra tasks today...tomorrow...this week...this month...this year...?_ Rika’s eyes narrowing the longer she thinks.

 _No. I mean. SHE IS PRETTY. But no, you shouldn’t meet her. Ever. Should I say it? But what if he gets even more curious?_ Saeran twitches, his teeth gritted in frustration.

“Ah, Chae Nuna lives near the complex here, on the 7th Avenue.” Yoosung innocently answers with a bright smile. “I think she’s very cute. And really fun to hang out with. She gave me a rain drop cake yesterday when I visited her. It’s so pretty! Look, I have a picture...”

Yoosung, not realizing that three of his co workers had turned into stones, proceeds to show Zen the pictures of his visit yesterday. Zen’s eyes widen in interest, gazing at the images in the phone.

“Oh? You went with Saeyoung? Nice selfie by the way.”

Saeran breaks the scroll wheel of his mouse.

“Yeah! I’m her fan since her first work, _Cookie Club_. But I was shy, so I asked Saeyoung, since she’s talked to him before, and he called her for me. It was so fun! Saeyoung and MC jokes around, and MC challenges him that if he can find her name officially, she’ll treat him for dinner!”

V breaks the stylus in his grip.

“She _is_ cute. Oh, ahh, that’s the raindrop cake. Wow, they have flowers in it? So pretty! Is it good?”

“Yes, the edible flowers are good and pretty, isn’t it? It’s like eating a giant, sweet raindrop.” Yoosung sighs dreamily. “Chae Nuna said I can visit anytime just to talk~ She’s so nice, isn’t she?”

Rika suddenly stands up with a very stiff smile. Now Yoosung seems to notice the dangerous atmosphere in the office and hides his phone.

“N-N...Nuna...?” Yoosung whimpers.

Rika’s bangs cover her eyes for a few seconds, before turning to Yoosung with a charming smile.

“Yoosung~?” she calls sweetly and walks towards the door. “Can we talk for a bit?”

Yoosung gulps, but obediently follows his older cousin out of the office.

...And that is the last time RFA ever saw Superman Yoosung.

(JK but he came back crying to Zen because Rika gave him so many tasks for a month)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Saeyoung is the IT staff in RFA, but he has his own electronic shop, so he only comes when someone needs something fixed.
> 
> 2\. Yoosung is still in college, but Rika recruited him as a part-time worker, since he needed money.


	3. Chrysanthemum Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaehee meets the florist during Zen's meet and greet.

Chrysanthemum Tea

“Oh, aren’t you Chae M.C.?”

The florist turns to Jaehee, who’s also lining up under the hot summer sky. She’s wearing a baseball cap so it’s hard to recognize her face, but Jaehee notices her flower shop t-shirt.

“Ah, we haven’t met, of course. I’m Kang Jaehee, Senior Assistant of Han Jumin, Director of C&R. How do you do. I heard a lot about you from Rika.”

“Oooh...!” the two exchange a formal handshake. “So you’re Jaehee! Rika sometimes talk about you too. She wants all three of us to hang out sometimes.”

“She said that as well to me.” Jaehee glances around cautiously, before leaning in to whisper. “So did you see him...?”

MC whispers back; “No, not yet. He hasn’t arrived. But I got the novelty.”

“Me too.”

The two women exchange proud smirks and approving nods.

Today is a meet and greet event for Zen. Other than being the charming host of the weddings that RFA plans (most of the time, of course), Zen is a pretty famous actor. Lately he’s been playing more in TV Drama, but Jaehee had been his fan since his early days as a musical actor. Zen still prefers playing in musical, but sometimes when the role and story is interesting, he’d play in drama too.

“Alright, everyone line up nicely, they’re going to open the door! Everyone who got the novelty, please move over to this priority line!” the committee announces loudly, and only a third of the huge line moved to the priority line, Jaehee and MC going hand in hand as to not separate.

“Is Rika not coming?”

“Sadly, she can’t. Right now she’s hosting a wedding in Bussan, and it’s pretty important. I heard that the bride was V’s senior.”

“Ahh! Kim Heejung, isn’t it? She’s my senior in the same major~” the florist says in an excited whisper, as to not bother the rest of the line. “Heejung Unnie is more into realistic paintings. She’s quite the acclaimed artist. Do you know, she was originally from a business major in Bussan?”

“That’s impressive, and I didn’t know that.” Jaehee clasps her hands together. “So she moved major?”

“Yes, she did. She’s so brave, isn’t she?”

“She is...I wouldn’t have the courage. I guess that’s because she has talents...”

MC hums thoughtfully. “I actually got to talk to her...She said she had no confidence and she wasn’t even sure that she has any talent, but at least she loves what she’s doing. Back when she was in business, not only she wasn’t interested, despite doing well, no one supported her.”

Jaehee listens attentively, apparently the story of Kim Heejung seems to touch her somewhere. The florist tilts her head curiously, gazing to her.

“Chae-sshi...”

“MC is fine.”

“Alright then. MC-nim...What about you right now? You’re a florist and a webcomic artist.”

“And Zen’s fan!”

“...and Zen’s fan, of course.” Jaehee giggles in amusement, making her smile. “Do you love what you’re doing right now?”

“They’re fun, but I don’t know if I can be compared to Heejung Unnie. I don’t know how much passion or hard work I should show to be considered that I love what I’m doing—I’m not even sure at what level is considered love?”

Jaehee hums for a while. “Mm...maybe...when you do it...you feel alive?”

MC turns really serious all of a sudden.

“Stanning Zen makes me feel alive.”

“Agreed.”

~.X.~

Finally, the door is opened, and the priority line is allowed to flood in. The line scrambles and mostly crowd the vending machine inside, while the ones whose novelty serial numbers are already called in for the meet and greet, had gone ahead. Jaehee fans herself with her hand, torn between watching the announcer, but the heat outside makes the vending machine terribly inviting.

“Jae-sshi,” the florist puts a hand onto her shoulder. “You’re on the verge of heat stroke, aren’t you? Let’s sit over there. I’m sure we’ll hear our numbers called.”

“Ah, sure...” Jaehee huffs to the designated seat, and notice the florist digs her rattan bag before revealing a thermos container. She opens the cap and use it as a cup to pour a misty clear fluid. It’s so cold that it’s emitting faint mist.

“Here you go. Drink slowly.”

“Thank you!” Jaehee gratefully accepts the drink. It’s mildly sweet and very refreshing with floral scent filling her mouth. “Mm, what is this? Can I have another, if that’s not too presumptuous?”

“Sure! It’s chrysanthemum tea, very good for summer.” She shows off another container. “I brought another one for Zen! This is a family recipe~”

“Ohh, that’s so considerate! I only brought him Eclair...” Jaehee meekly shows her box of eclair, making her gasp.

“But that’s _Tartino_! It’s top ten best eclair in the world!”

“Oh, no wonder...It’s so pricey! I ordered it online, since I remember in Sr. Han’s third wedding, they served this, and Zen-sshi says he ‘digs it’ so much.”

“Jaehee, you often see Zen because Sr. Han has many weddings...” MC giggles, and for some reason, it sounded funny for Jaehee too. “Rika is a fan of Zen too, but they’re technically friends, right? She said that Zen visits a lot when he has free time. It’s so cool, like, we’re friend of a friend of a celebrity.”

“Do you think I’m cool too, then? I’m the assistant of one of the richest man in the world.”

“Ooh! What’s the rank for Han Jumin?”

“He’s ranked the sixth as the richest person in the world...at the moment, I think?”

“Whoa...Seriously? Wow, I feel like it’s so surreal...”

“How come?”

“Because he wrote a review on my latest BL webcomic, Love like the Sun...”

Jaehee falls silent as she reads the review MC shows in her phone.

 

* * *

**ID: Perfect King for Elizabeth the 3rd**

**Good day. I have finally spared a time to review your artwork suggested by my dear friend, Kim Jihyun, or, as you might have known better, V. I was curious of your talents in several artistic aspects as my friend has commented, but now that’s beside the point.**

**The art is, if compared to my research on good, acceptable, general webcomic manhwa, this is quite detailed, and that’s impressive. Also, I love the characters, especially Han Donghyun. Despite my prediction shows that the protagonist, Yeo Rang sunbae, seems to get closer and closer to Lee Saejun, I still support Rang with Donghyun.**

**I think it’s much more logical if Rang chooses Donghyun as his partner during their career in the investigation department. Donghyun is capable and level headed, as I am. Rang will have a better carreer with his influence, as opposed to Saejun who’s so emotionally unstable.**

**If I were to use the modern slang then, I will say it such; Rang x Donghyun is my OTP I ship them the most and Saejun can perish.**

**I will await for the next chapter.**

**With all due respect,**

**Han Jumin**

* * *

 

Jaehee wants to curl and die in a haze of second-handed embarrassment.

~.X.~

“Ah! Jae-sshi, and...Wow, we finally meet, agassi~!” Zen smiles even more amusedly as he recognizes the woman next to Jaehee. “I saw you from the selfie that Yoosung showed me last week. You’re even cuter in real life!”

“How do you do, Zen...” MC stiffens in starstruck. “You’re much more cuter than me. I mean beautifuler. I mean wonderfuler. Charminger.”

“I’m sorry, MC doesn’t seem to feel well...”

“Oh no, is it because of the heat? I’m so sorry! I wanted to meet you all sooner so everyone can get out of the sun, but the committee was being super strict about everything...”

Jaehee laughs nervously at Zen’s obliviousness.

“Ah, for the novelty prize...So, what do you want me to say for your record?” Zen asks cheerfully. “I’ll give you a greeting, I’ll even sing, I’ll say anything for under sixty seconds~”

“Right!” Jaehee and MC flusteredly dig their bags to pull out their phones. Since Jaehee’s serial number is smaller, she steps in first.

“Can you please give me a morning greeting and—and to...to cheer up and have a nice d-day...?”

Zen stares at Jaehee fondly and accepts the offered phone. He goes to the recording app and clears his throat. The room falls really quiet, you can hear a needle drop.

“Good morning, Jaehee! We’ll never know how’s the day ahead of us going to be, maybe it will be bad, maybe it will be good? Whatever you’re going to face, let’s cheer up, and I’m sure you’re going to have a nice one! _Fighting_!”

Zen ends the recording, and Jaehee’s hand is shivering, already tearing up as she receives her phone back.

“God...G-God bless you...” Jaehee sniffles.

“I was also holding back from saying that ‘if that annoying CEO-in-Line begins yet another cat project, tell him to go screw himself!’ but since you didn’t ask...” he shrugs, and Jaehee laughs nervously and wonders if she should just ask for a second recording, but she decides to be considerate to MC.

“Now, what do you have for me, agassi?” Zen winks at her flirtingly.

MC takes a deep breath and hands him her phone. With a straight face, she says:

“I want you to moan in pleasure for one minute.”

Jaehee swears her glasses broke from the shocking impact of the florist’s request.

Zen has turned into a beautiful statue.

.

.

.

(After that, MC asks Jaehee if there’s a way for her to meet up with Jumin.)

(Jaehee gets around saying about his busy schedule.)

(“Ah, okay...I’ll just use V, then.”)

( _I’m so sorry for whatever might come to you, V._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Zen's popularity is at national level as an actor, but since Sr. Han's 4th wedding, he's internationally known as 'that really handsome wedding host'.
> 
> 2\. Love Like the Sun is a crime and action BL series that does not exist, I just made it up for the story.
> 
> 3\. As of 2017, in the real world, the 6th richest person in the world is Carlos Slim Helu with the worth of $54.5 billion.
> 
> 4\. Kim Heejung is the heroine of Dandelion, Cheritz's earlier game before Mystic Messenger and Nameless.
> 
> 5\. Novelty is a free limited item that you get when purchasing or pre-ordering an item very early. Sometimes they're used as an exclusive item or have tickets attached to be exchanged into other limited items or in this case, a priority ticket to meet their idol. This is something that's surely popular in Japan, but I wouldn't know in Korea, so I am just adding it for fun.


	4. Gâteau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran just wants an alone time with the florist. Han Jumin has a different agenda. Today, they learn a different side from the lonesome flower shop owner.

Gâteau

It’s Sunday, a beautiful bright summer day. The air is fresh, the weather is warm, and Choi Saeran has his day off after another client’s wedding, so he finally has free time. He’s been planning for this visit for two weeks now. He’s not sure how to dress casually, as it’s been a long time since he’s out of his magenta coat. He opted on wearing a white dress shirt tucked in black trousers. He also brought his home made Petit Gâteau.

So he can feel his heart drops into despair when he sees the flower shop is closed. The metal railings were not pulled down, so he can still see the insides of the shop through the wide window glass pane, but he can’t see the florist in between the flowers.

Is the shop closed? Is she away? It’s not fair that Rika gets to visit her with Kang Jaehee in the last two Fridays, and _he_ , who _found_ her first, hadn’t even got a chance for a casual talk.

Should he just ring the bell? What if she’s out? What if she’s sleeping and he’s annoying—and then she hates him and then she wouldn’t answer his phone calls anymore or texts unless it’s for business...

“Saeran...?” a gentle voice pulls him out of his growing anxiety. The florist is a few feet away behind him, holding two huge grocery bags in her arms. Saeran quickly approaches her and without asking, takes one of her bags. “Thank you!”

“I’m sorry...I was going to visit...You’re busy...I should’ve called, but I wanted to surprise you...”

“It’s okay,” the young woman says cheerfully, using one hand to open the lock of her flower shop. “Come on in! It’s a bit messy though, after yesterday’s wedding, I haven’t gotten around to clean up.”

“Want me to help?”

“Oh, no, I could never...”

“But, I love cleaning...” Saeran says, closing the door behind them.

There are empty pots scattered around, organic fertilizer spilled from a big sack near the bigger pots. Many leaves and stalks on the floor as well. It’s still a beautiful kind of mess, somehow. And he likes this place, that somehow eases his heart, a nice change from the office.

“I would be really happy if you let me help.”

“But...this is your day off, Saeran.” She smiles wryly, taking the grocery bag to the room behind the counter; it’s a kitchen. Saeran follows suit and waits behind her to open the fridge; which is sadly empty except for some round shaped molds for raindrop cake and a small box of half-eaten cheese cake..

“Have you been eating well?”

“I’ve been super busy since Rika’s article went viral.” She says with a bright smile, Saeran helping her separate the groceries and wash the fruits and vegetables. She puts in cartons of milk and eggs into the fridge, then sweet rice flour bag, and other kinds of flour and sugar on the top cabinet above the stove. “Other than your flower orders, other sorts of people and organizer also order from this shop! It’s been so fun. I thought that it would be slow business like my parents used to do.”

“I’m glad you have fun,” Saeran feels his heart lighter. “I was worried if you actually hated being burdened with so many orders when you just opened your shop...” he then helps putting the fresh food into the fridge in the vegetable drawer. “I was worried if that makes you hate me...”

“It’s all sort of things. Sometimes it’s fun to see my customers bright up seeing their bouquet. Sometimes I got to deliver stuff to a really sour-faced customer and they got angry because I’m late...Sometimes...it’s sad when I deliver flowers to a funeral.” The florist goes on with her experiences with her new flowershop and Saeran listens with his heart sinking and floating at times.

“I wish you wouldn’t feel the bad things...” Saeran mutters as he pours the hot boiling water to her tea blend. MC turns to look at him in the face with an amused smile.

“I’m actually glad I get to feel bad things, so the good things feel more precious. If we only want to feel the good things, then we’re not really living our life.”

Seeing his wide-eyed look, she smiles brighter and tells him to follow her upstairs with a tray full of tea and raindrop cakes along with Saeran’s chocolate Petit Gâteau.

The rooftop is wide, filled with empty pots and sacks of fresh grounds or fertilizer. There are four rattan arm chairs and a round coffee table in the corner. The florist explains that Jaehee and Rika had helped her chose those furniture, so the rooftop is kind of like an outdoor living room.

“...I was planning to have a hothouse up here, so we have glass rooftiles. Then we can hang out here even when it’s raining.”

“This place will be your own personal garden...I would be happy if I get to spend time here sometimes with you...if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, Saeran! You’re welcome to be here, anytime.”

The two chat some more, or just fall silent enjoying the wind and tea, and the sweets. Saeran feels so happy and at ease. It’s such a nice day and spent with a wonderful person that he likes. He loves his job as a decorator, it’s always thrilling to be busy and running around to be perfect, but being at ease like this is pretty nice too.

“I really would be happy if I can help you clean up or anything, or just sit here doing nothing,” Saeran blurts out his feelings. “It will be fun if it’s with you.”

“Then, we can just do noth—“

“But I want to help you. Let me help you, please? Rika and Kang Jaehee got to help you with these furniture, can I please at least help you?”

The florist laughs in defeat. “Fine, let’s get to work then!”

“Sorry if I’m being pushy...” Saeran meekly apologizes.

“No, I’m happy! I just feel bad asking people’s help. All the time.”

~.X.~

Saeran feels like floating, not walking. Even the huge concrete pot he’s moving feels like cloud in his hands. He can’t help but basking in this very domestic experience, helping the florist clean up the shop. Also, _the view is just too pretty to pass ahhh he’s so glad to be alive thank you lord Jesus!_

He just passes a collection of roses when he notices something peculiar. “Ooh...!”

“Blue rose. Pretty, isn’t it?” she proudly says. “It’s a bit harder to grow here, so I’m glad that it’s blooming nicely. But I will have them dried up before they wilt.”

“Oh, do you like collecting pressed flowers?”

“Saeran, you like doing that too?”

“I used to, when I was little, but college was so busy, and we were just trying to survive. Now I just never got the time around for it.”

“Do you like reading? What about you choose a flower here and let’s make a bookmark...”

“That’s lovely!”

“And make one for Saeyoung too!”

“He can’t read, he doesn’t need one.”

MC seems like on the verge of laughter, but then the bell rings. She turns to see a tall, dark-haired man in pinstriped suit sliding into the shop.

“Oh, sorry, the shop is closed today.”

“Chae M.C. author of Love Like the Sun.” He says in a deep voice, not noticing Saeran in the back of the room is booming with dark air. “I disagree with the last chapter. I refuse to accept that Yeo Rang ends up with Lee Saejun. I want you to retract and rewrite that chapter.”

The florist laughs nervously, having a feeling that this man could be someone she kinda knows...

“Han Jumin...” Saeran says with a cold tone, “Why are you here and ruining my day...?”

~.X.~

The CEO-in-Line of C&R Company stands straight in the middle of the shop, arms crossed in his firm demand of having the author of his favorite BL Webcomic to change the outcome of the plot. MC feels a bit light headed thinking of the absurdity of this experience. As he wouldn’t go home, MC decides to ignore him and continues her work.

“I will pay for you to re write that chapter.” Jumin repeats.

“Please go home.” Saeran deadpans at the older man, irritated that his alone time with the florist has been royally sabotaged.

“Choi Saeran, you have no business telling me what to do, and you’re not her spokesperson. Now, Miss Chae, name your price. I will pay within the worth of my own wealth, nothing related to my family’s business.”

_Within the wealth of the world’s 6th richest person!?_

“I will draw a _dong-inji*_ for one million won.” MC states firmly, hands full of spade and gardening scissors.

“I want canon stuff only.” Jumin stubbornly denies.

“Then this discussion ends here.” MC huffs and turns away with a flick of her hair.

“Then I shall follow you for the remainder of my free time until you change your mind.”

“No.” Saeran hisses.

Honestly, this isn’t the first time fans of her work actually came and talk, sometimes protest about the plot or characters, but this is the first time someone would pay just so his OTP can become canon. MC looks up at the ceilings, trying to make sense of this situation.

_This is a pretty insane dream. Maybe next time I should just work on a school life sunjeong**..._

Jumin won’t let up for real, and it’s past noon, he’s still following them around in the kitchen to make lunch. Saeran apparently has talents in ignoring people’s existence (particularly that ruins his _date_ with MC...), he cuts the ingredients for their tuna sandwich and talking to MC as if the young director isn’t in that kitchen fussing about his OTP.

“Han Donghyun is far more perfect for Yeo Rang compared to Lee Saejun. I do not hate Saejun, but I wouldn’t mind if he dies so that Donghyun can comfort Rang in his depression to gain a chance for their fated romance.” Jumin continues his bullet point speech as MC is piling the sandwich.

“I don’t want chilli sauce, is it okay? I’m not good with spicy food...” Saeran says cutely, blinking his big mint eyes to her. “But, if you want me to eat it, I would do it for you, MC!”

“Also I don’t understand why Saejun just conveniently gets assigned to investigate with Rang when Donghyun and Rang are equal in departments. It’s like you hate Donghyun. Do you hate Donghyun? Are you using his character as a martyr in your plot?”

“Shall we have lunch back at the rooftop? I’ll carry the cold tea for you. I’ve never tasted wintermelon tea, the smell is nice, like caramel popcorn!”

And even _still_ , Jumin follows them up to the makeshift outdoor living room. MC hasn’t been saying anything, letting Jumin rant, and Saeran commenting here and there about the tea or sandwich, whilst she served both of them the sandwich and tea.

Suddenly, she stands up in realization. “Oh, I forgot to lock the front door! Be right back.”

When the door clicks closed, Jumin finally shuts up and exchanges cold gaze with Saeran.

“Choi Saeran, you’re interrupting my quest. I think you should leave.”

“I’m here first, and you’re the one sabotaging my alone time with her, Han Jumin. _You_ should leave.”

The two sips their cold tea. It tastes mildly sweet and fresh, like how it smells. Neither of them ever had a taste of wintermelon tea. At least it’s good enough to prevent them from bickering in formal speech.

Saeran huffs. “So...what is this all about? Her webcomic?”

“You’re pretty odd. You seem to be very fond of her but not even interested to check out her other works. Even Saeyoung had become a fan... _even though he ships my NOTP..._ ”

The bleached haired young man faintly blushes. “I think it’s enough that I’ve imposed her flower shop and gardening hobbies. It would be creepy if I also try to follow her webcomics...”

“That does not make sense.” Jumin deadpans. “If you really like her, it would be more logical for you to know all parts of her. The webcomics are also parts of her, aside of the flower shop. Perhaps there are even more sides to her. For example, the side that only V knows because he’s her senior during college.”

Jumin undeliberately just stabbed Saeran’s head with a figurative gugnir, but he continues on with his point.

“But, if you read Love Like the Sun and ship RangJun, I will have you know, I won’t stand for it, and I will do everything in my power to stop my father from using RFA’s wedding services in any possible future of remarriage.”

Saeran huffs and set down his tea, crossing his arms. “Fine, I will consider your suggestion.”

Jumin scoffs and looks around. “What’s taking her so long? She’s just locking the door.”

In his worry, Saeran stands up and decides to check downstairs. But the door is open, hitting him in the face lightly.

“Ah! Saeran! I’m so sorry!” the florist gasps, clenching her sketchbook in one of her elbows and cupping his face with her other hand to check. “Are you okay? I don’t think there’s any bruises...”

_HER HAND IS SO SOFT AND WARM. AND IN MY FACE--  
_

“I'm....okay." Saeran stiffens in front of the door with a face so red it rivals his brother's hair.

The florist blinks up at him curiously.

“Alright, you seem fine, still sorry though.” She then walks away to where Jumin is still sitting, leaving Saeran still in disbelief like a wax doll.

“Jumin-nim! I’m sorry, but I would never draw a canon stuff for anyone else. I wrote this story for myself, based on my own feelings and imagination. This is the story and this is the relationship I chose to portray. Denying them for money or pleasing fans means lying to myself.” She then bows, and then hands him her sketchbook.

“But, if it would appease you, I have a  private collection of my arts for HyunRang. Do you mind if it’s not your preferable dynamic?”

Jumin blinks. “What is preferable dynamic?”

“Oh, well, it’s like,” MC blushes, and then glances at Saeran awkwardly, then back at Jumin. Too embarrassed, she decides to whisper a short explanation to Jumin’s ear.

Han Jumin had turned into a stone, eyes widened in shock.

“I do not need...that sketchbook.” The man clears his throat. “I love the story and characters, but I didn’t read your webcomic for...other...uhm, _purposes._ I understand your explanation. It’s going to be painful, but I will continue on reading your works.”

Jumin takes out an expensive handkerchief to wrap his sandwich. “Consider me a fan, if you’d please.” He says, and stands up, petting the shorter woman’s head. “Ah, your hair is very soft. I’d say it’s as soft as Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“Are you sure you don’t want this collection?”

“No. I’m not into that. I’m okay reading _that_ in the canon plot.”

Jumin seems reluctant to take his hand away from her hair, but he heads to the door anyway. Saeran sighs in relief, for the disturbance is finally rid of himself.

But then Han Jumin stands still before opening the door, and glares at the florist.

“But I _still_ hate RangJun.”

It’s a declaration of war.

~.X.~

After Jumin leaves with his car, the two finished their lunch and try to finish cleaning up the flower shop. Saeran notices that MC seems to be in a hurry that she spills some fertilizer here and there, or forgets to take out the stalks in the sack.

_Does she...not like spending time with me? Does she hate me helping and wants to get it over with quick?_

“Ouch,” Saeran flinches, realizing that the rusty point of a gardening scissors had grazed his palm and now it’s bleeding. The florist gasps in worry and drops whatever she’s carrying to tend to him.

“Oh no! This is bad...”

“Don’t worry, I got my tetanus booster a month ago...” Saeran assures, but she had already dragged him to the nearest sink to wash his hand. They’re quiet for a while as she helps him wash his hands thoroughly before shoving him down to sit on a stool for customer by the counter.

Moments later, she’s tending to his scarred palm, spraying it with antiseptic and bandaging it tightly without a word. Saeran feels super anxious, he can’t help but blurt out his feelings.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be angry with me...”

“Why would I be angry with you?” she looks up at him bemusedly. “I’m angry with myself...” the young woman pouts, looking down again to his palm.

“I scarred my own hand, you shouldn’t be mad at yourself!” Saeran quickly says in worry.

“But if I didn’t let you help me, you wouldn’t get hurt in the first place.” She puffs her cheeks stubbornly.

The younger male begins to understand the mindset of the florist. For some reason, she does not like getting helped, and she feels responsible of the person who’s trying to help her.

_I’m like that as well..._

“I...wanted to help you because I want it for myself...” Saeran admits, hanging his head down, ashamed. “It’s not because I’m kind or anything...I just want to be part of something in your day, and...I want you to think that I’m helpful and dependable...I didn’t want you to feel bad, MC.”

“Oh, Saeran...” she says his name so dearly, it tugs a string of his heart.

“I’m sorry...I’m actually happy that you help me. It’s just...I don’t want you to show that I’m helpless running this shop on my own. But, thanks to your help, I can probably sleep early today! So thank you. Next time, I’ll try to change my mindset about getting help!” she peeks under his bangs with a wry smile. “So, cheer up, please?”

The marshmallow splutters and pulls away, flustered by their proximity. He blushes hard, causing her to giggle, and that lifts a burden from his heart. He can’t hold a goofy smile from seeing her happy.

_I like her so much. So, so, so much!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dong-inji is doujinshi, is usually a non-canon material. I would say fan made works, but sometimes the author themselves make a doujinshi out of their own canon material.
> 
> **sunjeong is the equivalent of shoujo manga, a genre that revolves around female main characters or romantic themes.
> 
> 1\. MC is a highly famous webcomic artist, so asking for one million won to draw a dong-inji is just reasonable for her caliber. (In the latest conversion, that's equal to $920)
> 
> 2\. As I decide that this is a general rating fic, I wouldn't explain explicitly the BL terms in the story. Preferable dynamic here means, during a sexual intercourse between males, there's someone who 'gives' and 'receives'. Usually, BL fans sticks to one dynamic and fight over this. There are fans that don't mind switching, and there are fans like Jumin who are not particularly interested with the intercourse dynamic.


	5. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer!

Sunflowers

Whenever Saeyoung commutes from home to his electronic shop, he'd walk. He'll put on his headphones, blast his music, cover his head with his hoodie, and mutes the world as he walks through the morning crowd.

But now, the world is somehow more colorful than before.

He never really took his time to just taste the morning air, or look up at the sky. Saeran was more akin to do that, a routine to ground himself, but Saeyoung prefers to distract himself from the presence, counting hours and days to pass, wondering when this whole meaningless existence would cease, going on autopilot.

Now, he took note of the paving that was bursting with redness from the rising sun, how the grass are greener in summer, and how the air feels fresh and tangy. Now, he loves walking to his work without putting on his music, he'd make a short stop at the flower shop on the 7th avenue, wondering what kind of color he'll see in this season. He'd stop and puts his hands on the glass pane window. If he sees her, he'll tap, and she'll wave at him with a bright smile.

In this season, the colors are yellow. Saeyoung stops in awestruck, watching the sunflowers swaying gently in the summer breeze, lined up before the shop. Yellow, brown, orange, red, green, and white. Hints of violet in several corners. The florist is in front of her shop, tending to the pots of her sunflowers.

"Good morning~!" Saeyoung greets, grinning when he seems to have surprised her. She's wearing a sundress beneath her gardening apron, and that dorkly baseball cap.

"Hey, Saeyoung! Going to work?"

"Ahh, I wanna skip and just stare at flowers~" Saeyoung whines, pocketing his hands in his hoodie. She playfully elbows him.

"The day is too beautiful to work, meow!"

"That's right, meow!" the red head sighs, and then inhales deeply, tasting the earthly scent of sunflowers and hints of summer roses. "Alright, I'm fifty percent charged!" he huffs, fists punching the air.

"Okie, I know how to charge you full!" Chae clasps her hands, and then tells him to wait for a bit as she hurriedly skips into the shop. Saeyoung hums curiously, waiting. Usually he'd take out his phone, but he loves letting his eyes feast on the colors of the flowershop.

She returns with a small basket filled with delicious looking pears.

"Here's for you, Saeyoung! Healthy summer snack~"

"Whoa! Heroine, they look good~" Saeyoung accepts the small basket.

She tells him to return the basket whenever he's finished with the fruits. Shortly after that, her first customer comes for a bouquet. She says goodbye to him and goes to tend her customer. Saeyoung can't hold the goofy grin on his face as he picks one fruit and takes a big bite.

Fresh sweetness bursts into his mouth.

The world _tastes_ colorful!

~.X.~

V watches the red head leaving the flowershop with a spring in his step. He gazes through the window and sees the florist energetically interacts with her customer. It's been a while. He's been hearing stories, how close the flowershop is from RFA EO Office and the twin's commuting route, but he didn't expect the shop to be in such a convenient distance.

He has been fretting over visiting or not. He's been busy, but for the current month, all of his demanding tasks had been done. He's going to have an exhibition this weekend, and he's hoping to invite her. It's in Bussan. But, V feels awkward doing this. It feels out of nowhere. Even Jumin seems to be interacting with her more, compared to him. They've been acquainted in the strangest way.

The mint-haired man squeezes his driving wheel, picking imaginary petals between coming or going, until someone else shows up to the shop. Now it's Saeran. He, unlike Saeyoung, just straight up enters the shop with a bright, child-like smile. The customer leaves in satisfaction after thanking the florist, leaving the two in the shop alone for what seems to be a cheerful conversation.

V sighs. It seems the twins adore the young florist. The rest of the RFA, and somehow Jumin and Jaehee seem to be fond of her as well. Perhaps, Chae does not need his presence. Perhaps he shouldn't even have to worry about her.

"Have fun at work, Marshmallow boy~"

"I'll comeback later."

The florist watches Saeran leaves into a different intersection than his brother earlier. She looks around, and definitely does not miss a mint-haired man anywhere, even across the street.

"Is that you, V?"

V smiles sheepisly. Well, he doesn't get to choose, apparently. He takes off his shades and gets off his car before crossing to the flowershop.

"Good morning, Chae. It's been a while."

"It is! But, don't you need to clock in for work? Saeran just left."

"I don't really ever care if Rika cuts off my wages for being late..." the older male admits shyly.

The florist snickers. "Heeee~ As expected from rich people!" her words caused him to laugh. "Even so, you seem to take your job seriously. You're having fun! That's great~! I thought you would just publish your photographs once in a blue moon or something. I didn't think you'd work for a wedding planner!"

"Well, it helps to pass the time. And so many fun objects to capture as well."

It's much easier to talk to her than he had been fretting over. She seems to be doing well, and she's going to start a construction on her rooftop to install a hothouse. The florist invites him to a short tour of her shop and home. The shop front is the largest room, and quite airy. Then there's the counter, and behind it is a corridor. The room right behind the counter is the fridge room to keep flowers fresh. Beyond that is her living space. It's small, with a dainty splendor, and seems comfortable to be lived alone.

"I feel at ease now that I've seen you have a proper living, Chae."

"Aww, V! You worried about me~" she giggles, offering him tea. He requests if she has wintermelon tea, and she complies. She said it's popular in the RFA. Rika had asked for it a lot. They talk about the present, the future plans, and a bit of the past. Then, V asks about her friendship with the RFA and the rest.

She seems to have changed for a bit, speaking about her new friends in a bright light. He remembers her being quite a shut-in during college, even if she's still cheerful and nice to people, she's pretty hard to approach. It seems it's thanks to the twins that she can open up. They tend to come like a storm, and they themselves are quite the shut-ins, but somehow they helped her.

His glass of tea is empty, leaving the icecubes inside to gently melt. They can hear birds chirping from the back door by the kitchen.

"You know, Chae," V says gently, "Vanderwood will be proud to see you right now. He'll feel at ease."

"Yeah," Chae grins at him, that same, never-changing bright smile. "He's been reviewing my BL webcomics though."

...

V blinks and starts.

"Uhm. He what?"

"Yeah! Stark Oppa has been reading my webcomics since a few weeks ago...I think it's because of the rising popularity and has been translated to English, that's why he gets to read it." The florist sits next to him and shows him a page of review in the comment section of her webcomic. "Looksie!"

* * *

  **ID: LeopardStar**

**WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL IS THIS. WHY IS SAEJUN KISSING RANG. YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU CHAE?? YOU WANNA PISS ME OFF!? YOU CANONIZE MY NOTP!? YOU'RE LIVING SO FAR AWAY FROM ME AND YOU'RE STILL BULLYING ME. I AM DONE WITH THIS MANHWA. DONE. I REGRET SPENDING COINS TO READ THIS NONSENSE.**

* * *

V squints, unsure. "Is it alright for him to comment so openly like that?"

"Ish fine, the agency wouldn't take their time checking webcomics comment section. Besides, I'm sure he always went incognito." MC chuckles sinisterly. "Fu fu fu, it feels so good sometimes, crushing dreams of people who ships my NOTP~ Watching them fall into despair and desperately trying to make fanarts and fanfics to compensate!"

"Uhm..."

"But that aaaall means nothing in the face of _canon_!" the florist sinisterly grins, clasping her hands. "It feels like playing God! Hehehehehehehe!"

V laughs awkwardly at her antics.

"I guess that part of you hasn't changed..." he smiles brightly and takes a bite of the pears that had been sliced on a plate for them. "I hope you won't crush them too much. Your fans always put up with your works no matter the pairings, after all."

"Yeah, but it's still quite shocking when Jumin came to pay me to rewrite the plot last week."

V chokes.

~.X.~

From behind the office glass door, Rika can see from the tail of her eyes; she can never mistake that brunette anywhere. She can't believe that the florist is here! But then her smile falters as she notices the taller figure following behind her.

"Whoa! Chae Nuna!" Yoosung stands up from his seat. Saeran turns his head so fast his neck cricked. "And...V Hyung?"

"Wow, so this is the RFA Office!" The florist looks around in amazement. She brightens even more upon eyeing Saeran, who seems to be dumbstruck at her appearance. "Hellow, Marshmallow!"

"Sweetie, I'm so happy that you've come here!" Rika greets her prettily. "What's the occassion? Why did you come with V?"

"Right," V says seriously and grabs the florist by her shoulder so he can squeeze her next to him. "We're going to get married, so I want RFA to organize our wedding."

"H-HUH!?" Saeran abruptly stands up that he topples his chair. Yoosung's jaw is on the table, might as well, with how wide open it is.

"Marry~ Marry~" the florist cheers, clapping her hands. "He's just joking, by the way."

"Har, har, V. You made a joke."

"I know, I am hilarious." V smiles daringly.

"I wanna take a looksie if that's okay?" Rika seems pleased to see the florist slipping herself away from V's grip. She seems to be full of curiosity. "I've never been in any office before. This place looks cool!"

"Do take your time, sweetheart." Rika fondly says and skips to her side. "I'll give you a tour if you'd like?"

"Ah! I want to give her a tour!" Saeran says meekly.

"No, Saeran, you focus with your task." Rika deadpans.

The tour is quite charming, as the inside of the office is elegant. The office has a long table shared for up to six people. There are three PC, Saeran prefers bringing his own laptop, and Saeyoung doesn't work here. V's space is larger as he needs a lot of space for his drawing gadgets and spreading pictures.

V works on photography and visual designs like invitation, video, and banners. Rika handles clients, accounting, and fitting. Yoosung is the PR, he also keeps watch on schedules, and the one who receives calls. Saeran works mostly on field, handling the decor, but he also provides catalogues and updating it online every week. He also takes care of the catering services. Saeyoung is purely the Operator Console, the IT boy. RFA is merely his side job, but sometimes he gets to do important stuff like ordering things (but forgets about it almost everytime, but usually they're manageable. Saeran does not let his brother handle flowers ever again, though).

The office has three floors. The first floor has receptionist and a lounge room for clients. The second floor is the office and a pantry for the staff. The third floor is the boutique and collection gallery. Rika takes the florist there for quite a while, possibly to admire their dresses collections. For some reason, the brunette is much more engrossed in seeing the groom's suit. It seems she's collecting references.

She gets to watch Rika handling the clients, Saeran walking them through the catalogue, and they've also prepared samples from the catering. When they had to talk with the client in the lounge, MC returns to the office room, finding only V working on the table with a big i-pad. He's the only one using double screens.

"Chae, can you come here?" he asks for her, and she curiously stands behind him to look over his shoulder. He hands her his stylus. "Will you draw me flowers on this invitation?"

The florist smiles. "For free~?"

"Hmm...How about dinner?"

"Yay!" she snatches the stylus, and V chuckles as he stands up to let her sit in his place. She looks up at him. "I want hotplate steak! I want giant steak!"

"Alright, alright, we'll have steak."

"And then I want the fish shaped bread at the uni!"

"Okay, we'll have fish shaped bread--"

"Guys! V's going to treat us for dinner!" the florist announces when Yoosung enters with the other two. V stiffens.

"Eh--"

"We're going to have hotplate steak~"

"But--"

"Awyeah! Free food!" Yoosung cheers. "What's the occassion? Is it your birthday, V?"

"Don't forget to pick up Saeyoung!" Chae reminds V, causing Saeran to sigh.

"He doesn't need to eat..."

V laughs wryly and internally sigh, agreeing and answering the other's question, and Rika who seems to have a plan to bankrupt him with this dinner fiasco. The florist has already focused on drawing. He can't help but feel fond despite her sly mischief earlier, when he sees the sunflowers adorably adorning the invitation.

It's almost too precious for him to give that design away to the wedding couple.

_May the bride and groom, and their invitees be blessed by the wedding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Saeyoung works for RFA as the IT guy, but he has his own electronic shop where he works six days a week at.


	6. Fish Shaped Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long story of how V got to know the florist in the past.

Fish Shaped Bread

(Four years ago...)

It’s his first exhibition. He had minimized promotion and exposure as much as possible, and yet, the gallery is still filled with people. None of them paid attention to him; apparently not knowing him as the main artist of this exhibition.

The walls and pillars became the placeholders of images of the sun. Sun in the morning, sun in the noon, sun in the night, sun in the horizon. It’s not exactly easy to take pictures of them. Even with the best camera, there needs to be skills to manipulate the light exposure and precise angles to take the picture. Timing is also very important, as the earth keeps moving, the degree of the sun changes.

What he sees with his own eyes will differ from what his camera sees. The distance, the lighting, the angle as well. It’s not easy to portray a figure you see with your eyes with camera. Sometimes when you see something with a certain light or angle, it changes personality.

V was anxious.

He wondered if people just find his pictures just to be pretty to look at. He’s nervous if someone would just loudly points out that ‘it’s just the sun’ without really understanding which side of the sun he’s captured.

And then, he heard a conversation.

“I don’t get it.” A tall, brunette haired man deadpanned at one of the exhibit. “It’s just the sun.”

V looked away, hoping no one noticed that he heard that guy.

“That’s because you’ve got no finesse, bro,” a gentler voice said, her voice sounded like little chiming bells.

“When I see this sun, I feel...like I’m in love with it. It makes my heart swell. Like, longing. Gazing at how warmth its light is, engulfing me.”

“Its angle is not too high from the horizon, so it feels like it’s just beside me...but it’s actually so far away. So...it’s like you long for someone who’s faraway, but you love them even more, because despite the distance, you can still feel their warmth.”

V turned to see the other figure beside the taller, brash man. Much smaller, but still quite slender, with swaying long brunette hair that reached the back of her hips.

“Huh,” the taller brunette crossed his arms. “I kinda get it...That’s really weirdly deep. How do you even know that’s how the photographer felt?”

“Hmm...you can see the sky, right? It’s bright blue. It’s summer. From the greens around, they’re vivid, but he took it from a dark place, a good angle, probably beneath vines in a forest? The light is a bit biased through the leaves, so it’s a bit tinted with red. When you imagine that kind of angle, don’t you think you’ll feel so glad to see the sun?”

“Gosh! Why didn’t you just take photography then?”

“Because I want money! We don’t have the budget to get my stuff to art appraisal. We can’t even buy a proper camera...” She huffed, making the taller man beside her chuckle. She whined in protest when he ruffled her hair into a mess.

“But do you have fun with art major?” the older male turned away from the exhibit, and the girl followed suit, so V could see her face.

And then he saw her bright smile.

“Yeah! Art is fun!” she clung to the man’s arm. “Thank you for paying my tuition, Oppa...” she blushed, saying it quietly, but not enough for V to missed it.

“You can thank me by doing your best and having fun, yeah?”

“Okie!”

“Now, what do you feel seeing that sun?”

“Hmm...it feels like finally floating up from depression...”

The exhibition was successful. Ever since, V had gotten elite fans for his photography work, and it was obvious that he could just graduate from his major. But, he digress. He did his thesis and wrote a book on photography for his final script project. Not much to say, but he just wanted to linger as much as he could.

She’s two years his junior, and had been making webcomics since high school. Her plots had this magnetic power, sometimes when the story got too painful, people would still read through and felt satisfied, and that’s because she knew when to hint hope or just make a scene that helped the readers to change how to view a situation.

The man he saw with her was her older brother. It was quite hard to approach them personally. At some point, they seem to realize that he was observing.

So one night after exiting the negative room, V saw the older brother leaning to the railings in the west wing corridor, faint smoke flowing from the cigar in his pipe.

“Hello, Kim Jihyun, or should I call you Mr. Stalker?”

V stiffens. “I’m...”

“Don’t need to hear no excuses, I know you’ve been watching my sis. What do you want?” he inhaled the nicotine and blew smoke to the window. “We don’t have money or anything you don’t have. You think my sis is cute? Wanna go through my taser?”

“I’m sorry. I just want to know her.” V decides to be as honest as possible, even though he’s not sure where that would lead him, hopefully not getting tased. “I heard her comments in my exhibition several months ago...I’ve wanted to talk to her since then...”

“Well you can tell me and I’ll tell her later.”

“It’s...a bit hard to explain,” V inhaled. “At first I wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but it’s quite a unique perspective. After pondering...I felt...rather exposed...And now I want to tell her that she has a susceptible perception.”

“How come?”

“Because...she’s right.” V had nothing else to say.

He’s just curious of a person who could really gaze at him, not the surface of what he wanted to show to people. He wanted to show people a cold situation and mysterious side of the sun, but she could see the hint of love and longing from a simple re-imagining.

“It’s really hard...to explain.” He sighed. “If it’s not okay, then I guess I’ll stop.”

The man stared at him, and it felt as if he’s staring into his soul. He scoffed.

“Mm...Okie fine you can talk to her. Chae, he’s safe.” The brother said loudly over his shoulder, and V gawked when the girl appeared from behind the corner of a further away corridor. “I’ll allow you to befriend this guy.”

“Yay!” she cheered and skipped their way. The older brother petted her head fondly. “Wow, I thought you wanted to be a sugar daddy or something!”

“What!?” V blushed. “How could you think...that way?”

“I dunno! Rich people are weird.”

“Well...Since I’ve known you for a while...I’ve seen your profile in the rooster. Chae M.C., right? You can call me Jihyun or V.” V offered his hand, and she took his hand for a cheerful and warm handshake.

“It’s nice to finally know you. You can call me Chae or MC.”

“I’ve been wondering, but, what does MC stands for?”

She smiled that bright smile again and pointed at him with a finger gun. 

“MC stands for _Main Character_!”

“You’re always joking around...” the older brother rolled his eyes, swatting the back of his sister’s head lightly. He turned his gaze to V. “That’s not true, but it’s not important.”

“You sound rather reluctant to share something that’s not so important.” V pressed a little.

MC giggled, her hands touching her cheeks. “Do you want to marry me~?”

“H-Huh?” V spluttered.

“Only my future husband can know my full name~” she winked at him mischievously. “Since death would do us part and stuff.”

“You’re joking around again!” now the brother yanked her hair from behind, but it’s a gentle tug that only caused her to whine a bit and pout childishly. “Anyways, that’s a secret.” He told V stoically.

“Oppa’s name is much more _secreter_ than mine~ Chae Oppa? Even your ID doesn’t have our family name anymore.”

“Oh my god, I’m gonna shove a fish shaped bread into your mouth and you’ll finally shut up, aren’t you?” the older brother grabbed his sister’s face and squeezed her cheeks with one hand.

“Yay! Yay! Treat me!” MC spluttered through squeezed cheeks, her lips so pursed like a goldfish. She glanced to V with sparkling eyes. “V, you should come too! We know a good place~” she said, and escaped her brother’s grip.

“I’m not treating him, though.” He scoffed and followed her sister who’s already skipping ahead.

“Stingy!”

“He’s filthy rich!”

“But exactly! If you’re generous to rich people, they’ll trust you to be genuine~ And then they’ll help you!”

“Where the heck did you even learn that?”

“V, you’re coming or not?”

V couldn’t help but let out a small laughter as he followed the siblings for a trip to a fish-shaped bread vendor. Despite his earlier words, the older brother did treat V, even if he refused.

“You can call him Vanderwood.” Chae suddenly said, making her brother choke on the bread he’s eating. V hurriedly helped him to cough it out.

“Hey! Why that name!? He should be calling me Stark...”

“Nope. I’m the only one who can call you that, Oppa~”

The older brunette sighed in defeat. “Fine, whatever.”

~.X.~

Neither names, Stark, nor Vanderwood, were real. V never really hung out with anyone from college, and Jumin went to a different university from him, since he’s focusing on business management.

V spent more time with the Chae siblings during his ginormous free time for the remainder of his major program. Chae is the only true name, but for some reason, Vanderwood no longer used it in his ID.

The more he spent time with the two, he learned more about their hardships. How neither of them could reveal their true names in public, to the point that MC had her birth certificate actually written ‘Chae MC’ as her name. Despite their hardships, Vanderwood wanted to work hard and let his sister lived as normally as possible.

“She's strong.” Vanderwood said, one day when they had dinner in his apartment. Now they’ve gotten used to hang out at his place, his days felt much more energetic and flowing faster. “Even when we’re faced with terrible people, treated terribly, starved, harassed,”

V smiled fondly hearing his words. “You’re proud of her.”

“I goddamn do.” Vanderwood hid a sniffle. “But that’s her weakness. She couldn’t rely on other people. She wouldn’t rely on me completely. Sometimes, when it got too hard, she would cry alone. It’s not that it’s part of her personality.... She could be evil and manipulative. It would’ve been easier for her if she just works for the agency. But she decided against it.”

The older brother tapped his pipe onto the dustbin, emptying it from ashes, pocketing the tool, and raised from his seat.

“So...since...I’m going away soon.” He said, looking to the distance—through the window, beyond the horizon line of the city. “Can you take care of her for me while I’m away?”

He had heard of his plan for a while now. Chae knew as well, and she seemed okay, saying that she’ll miss him, but okay nonetheless. They’ve never been apart for so long, nor so far away. He knew Chae wouldn’t show what she truly felt.

But he wondered if she would, just a little, rely on his presence.

For, at least, Vanderwood entrusted his sister to his care. That should’ve been a lot to entrust to him.

“I will, absolutely.” V nodded without even a hint of a doubt.

The brunette smiled gently, in relief. “Then, I will have to tell you her name.”

~.X.~

Sometimes, V couldn’t miss the hint of things that slipped out from her.

She would seem like her usual, cheerful, mischievous self, but she would refuse his invitations for dinner or just a walk in the park. When Vanderwood was around, she would leapt to the offer in a heartbeat, saying how getting treated is such a great way to save money or other materialistic after-lines.

So, he changed his approach. He decided to ask.

“Can I visit? I’ll bring dinner. Or just the ingredients, and I’ll cook for you.” He offered quietly, as they were in the library. She was sketching something.

“Um...” she glanced at him, as if unsure. “Okie!” she beamed that unwavering bright smile.

It’s terrifying how she could smile so genuinely.

Ever since Vanderwood left, she never once brought up his name. And that’s saying something, as she wouldn’t shut up about him when he’s around. V turned off the stove, letting the stew cool down a little and went to the small corridor of her dorm room. She’s just staring at the door, standing there. Her fists clenched on her sides.

“Chae,” V called gently. “Let’s eat.”

She didn’t say anything for a couple seconds, before turning to him with a beam.

“Yay! Stew!”

Since the dorm was co-ed, V had visited here with Vanderwood many times. Before, he felt weird having to scoop rice from such a small rice cooker, or sitting with his legs folded on the carpet, eating from a small dining table. Now it’s just weird because Vanderwood wasn’t there to pick on the meat.

“V, I think I’m having a slump!” she said in a dramatic way, jabbing her chopsticks through a potato. “It’s sooo weird...Should I just start a new serial to distract me?”

“Have you never gotten into a slump, before?” V asked gently.

“I always knew what I want to write, so this is just weird~”

For just a few milliseconds there, he couldn’t miss it, a hint of sadness in her tone. Just a slight break.

She’s just holding it in. He’s on the right path.

“I ate fish-shaped bread today.” V lied, before shoving a mouthful of meat into his mouth.

“Oh...” MC blinks. “What did you get?”

“Red bean fillings.” V gulps a bit of his water. “I think I get to like it now thanks to Vanderwood. He always order that one thing only. Your brother is such a peculiar person.”

She giggled. “He’s...he’s kinda...He just thinks that red bean filled f-fish shaped bread is _his stuff_.” She lowered her chopsticks, letting her wrist rest on the edge of the table. “One time, we didn’t have money to buy two, so he bought a cheese filled one.”

“That’s surprising, even to me.”

“Right?” she smiled wryly. “And then, he split it into two. He took a really small part of the head. He said...he didn’t want to eat the fillings since it’s not red bean. He gave the rest to me.”

V felt his heart clenching in pain, as she kept smiling despite the tears falling down her cheeks, dripping onto her bowl of rice. Her hands were trembling, but she just sat still.

After a while, she looked at him in the face and laughed through her tears.

“I’m crying, aren’t I?”

V smiled wryly, his heart breaking.

“Yes.”

Sighing, she set down her bowl and chopsticks, using the back of her sleeves to wipe her face. She began to sob like a child.

“Ugh...it’s weird...I can’t stop it...so stupid...” she sniffled, stubbornly trying to wipe her tears. “Why am I crying!? I hate it! I hate it!” her tantrum only made her sob harder.

She stood up and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the shower loudly.

She didn’t come out, even after V had cleaned up and kept the leftovers covered and stored in the small fridge. Worried, he knocked the bathroom door. But she didn’t open up. It wasn’t locked, so he opened it, and found her sitting on the floor, by the drain, drenched.

She looked up at him and grinned.

“I stopped crying!” she said proudly.

V couldn’t even force a wry smile.

“Let’s get out.”

“No.”

“Chae...” he reached for the water knob, and she scrambled to stop him.

“Don’t! Don’t...turn it off...!” she cried desperately.

“Then get out of here, Chae...”

“I don’t want to...” Chae pitifully mumbled. “If I get out of this shower, I’ll cry again.”

V frowned, and despite her trying to hold onto his arm, he was way too strong to be stopped. He reached over and turned the shower off. She continued crying again, and V was loss for words.

“I’m not crying.” She hiccuped.

“Is it so bad to cry?” V asked, reaching behind the door to get a towel, and put it over her head, starting to dry her hair. “Chae, are you afraid? You’ve never been apart for so long, for so far away. You’re afraid of not being able to see him again, aren’t you?”

Chae didn’t answer. V put his hand behind the back of her head and pulled her into his chest, not caring for himself to be drenched by her state.

“If...Even if...” she muffled into his chest. “I don't know why...I feel scared. K-Knowing that...I couldn't call him or...he wouldn't--wouldn't visit anymore...”

“Oh, Chae...” V softly murmured to her hair.

“It’s alright to be afraid...but I know you’ll be brave again. It's alright to cry, because you know you'll smile again.”

Chae sobbed harder into his chest, and V just held her there.

For him, before he met the siblings, he thought other feelings than happiness were terrible and should be avoided at all cost. V used to think that he wanted to help someone to live without a shred of pain, engulfed only in warmth, happiness, and love, unconditionally.

But meeting Chae and her brother, his view began to change. Vanderwood, skeptical, but had a certain gentleness within him. He had chosen a job in a hellhole. They had gone through despair in many forms, but when they finally began to live properly, they had to be apart.

Chae had always accepted things as it is, which reminded him of Jumin. Bad things happened, sometimes it’s sad, infuriating, or frightening, but she didn’t think that being sad, angry, or scared, are bad things. Though she never truly showed that part of her to her brother.

But now he’s away, and wouldn’t be back soon. He wouldn’t have to sacrifice for her anymore.

It’s sad. It sucks that he’s not here anymore. It’s a bit scary too.

At some point, Chae stopped crying, she’s already wrapped in a bundle of blanket. Holding a cup of hot, plain tea, she’s finally calmed down from her trembling. V had changed out of their wet outfits, waiting for her patiently.

“I’m just super terrible with good-byes. I hate...being left behind. That’s why, I didn’t make too many friends.” She sipped her tea.

A weak smile bloomed on her face. “But, I’m trying to change. I’m trying to change my mindset. It’s not that I’m being left behind...I’m not being left behind by Stark, we’re just moving ahead, with our lives, just in a different direction.”

“I’m impressed, Chae,” V said thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t be able to change my mind or view about something when I’m so trapped in despair. I would probably lean on it or be dragged with it. “ he hugged his knees and leaned his chin on them. “If I were your brother...I wouldn’t ever let you go. I wouldn’t let you suffer. I would sacrifice myself as long as you don’t feel pain.”

She giggled weakly. “Stark was almost like that, when I was in high school.”

“He was?”

“Yeah...he was overprotective. Overcompensating. He didn't want me to suffer at all, he wanted to suffer in my place instead.”

“That’s...extreme.” V gulped nervously. But...he wouldn’t deny that he’d do that if he cared for someone.

“Right?” Chae shrugged. “But I’d rather eat garbage and sleep on the streets than living that way. Suffering is neither bad or good. Suffering is just suffering, it’s just hardship. Feeling pain or sadness, or tiredness is not bad or good. They’re part of being alive. I want to share that with my brother. So I told him.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him that I want to suffer with him. That I want to be happy, and sad, and be alive with him. I didn’t want him to be the only one suffering for me. But I guess, now, we couldn’t be together in the long run. He chose his own suffering. He decided his way of living. And now, I have to do the same.”

“Don’t you feel sad...that he won’t love you anymore?” V blurts out the nagging question on his mind.

She looked at him weirdly and giggled. “That won’t happen. Because, I love him, and I think I will always do no matter where he is or how much he changed. And I’ll just depend on him to feel the same. Just because he’s not here to show it, doesn’t mean he no longer loves me.”

Chae sighed, and then began to drink down her warm tea. She thanked him for taking care of her and asked if he’d like to leave, since she’ll be okay on her own. V left with a lighter heart, but he couldn’t sleep through the night, as he had so many to reflect on.

V used to long to practice unconditional love. He wanted to prove that he’s meant to love someone unconditionally. He wanted the illusion of soul mates. He just longed to prove his existence in this world. That he's _meant to be_ for someone in this world. That he's _meant to do something_ in this world. That there's something _only he_ can do in this world.

But he’s glad he met the siblings and they gave him a different view of the world.

When he first met them, he thought the two were wonderful, and they envied them, because Vanderwood had a purpose in his life, to sacrifice himself for his sister’s livelihood. And Chae’s role was to be the one who lived happily through and through. But it wasn’t like that at all.  They, who stumbled and tripped through their lives, falling into despair so much that they’re denied their birth names.

They never really thought about the reason why they wanted to live, what purpose they had in this world. They just desperately wanted to be. And through it, they experienced love, despair, hope, happiness, depression, and finally realizing that they wish for different kinds of living. They never thought that they've been doomed to despair, they refused to accept it; they don't think they're special enough that the world had fated them to suffer.

Such humility, in the face of despair, is the reason they could move forward to this point.

Vanderwood wanted to stay in the agency. His sister was more than capable to just follow him, but she honestly told him that she wanted a different life. And with the nature of the agency, relation with normal people was something dangerous. Vanderwood wasn't angry about it, and his sister didn't regret telling him.

So they had different visions for their future. And that costs them to be apart. And they decided that they're going to have their own lives from now on.

And that’s alright.

That does not mean they loved each other less. That does not mean they wouldn't love to have each other in their lives, but they decided to give up their togetherness to find their own livelihood. They can move forward, because they have such a bond that transcends distance and communication.

And that’s powerful, and V felt quite overwhelmed to have been given the chance to witness the tale of the siblings. He knew, even though Vanderwood had entrusted him to watch over Chae, he wasn’t exactly being given any meaning or role, he was just asked for help by a friend, something normal. It wasn’t something that defines his existence or anything.

_And that’s fine._

But that denied every single values that V had believed in. And it was hard--it hurt to face it. It kept him up at night. V traced the diary his late mother wrote. From the beginning, to the end, he began to really understand her words. He had mistaken her meanings. It hurt. But he was glad that he learned it from the siblings. He could've hurt someone had he not met those two.

And he cried through the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Vanderwood and MC are siblings, MC several years younger than him. Basically, MC wants to live normally, whilst Vanderwood prefers working for the agency. I'd hint that they're like the Baudelaire Orphans from Series of Unfortunate Events. 
> 
> 2\. In this flashback, V is at the state of longing for love, the exact state he's become a few years after losing his mother. But, instead of meeting Rika, he met the siblings instead. It ended safely; no one made a cult this time thank god.


	7. Honey Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things to be learned and found in Saeyoung's electronic shop.

Honey Butter

Zen is not impressed...because he’s actually impressed. Life is just unfair, sometimes (most of the times). He sighs as he observes Saeyoung fixing his phone, but his gaze is scrutinizing the toned muscle of the younger man’s upper arm.

“You might wanna take a pic!” Saeyoung winks. “ _Lasts longer~_ ”

“ _How do you get that kind of arm muscle._ ” The silver-haired deadpans, grabbing the said arm and wave it a bit. “You didn’t even work out!” Saeyoung continues to fiddle with Zen’s phone with one hand.

“My job’s pretty heavy, I’ll have you know!” Saeyoung huffs. “Sometimes I have to bring a huge server base to an office with twenty seven floors. I don’t have any other staff, so I work alone and set lots of things myself. And don’t get me started when I’m setting up an office, I have to lift PCs and monitors on my own, since I don’t trust anyone else handling it.”

“But you’re not doing that everyday!”

“Yeah but they’re like two weeks worth of working out in the gym!”

Zen sighs and drops Saeyoung’s hand before defeatedly returns to his seat. He scowls at the cans of Ph.D. Pepper scattered around the shop.

“ _God_ , at least clean those up! What if you spilled on something?”

“They’re all empty, so no need to fret, mister.”

The bell buzzes when someone enters the shop. It’s surprisingly the florist, looking pale and messy, hugging her i-pad.

“Agassi! What luck—“

“God Saeyoung please save me!” she cries, clearly stressed out. “I was in the middle of cleaning up the newest chapter, I’m supposed to update this an hour ago, but there’s this malware screwing up everything and I can’t unlock it!”

Saeyoung gawks. “Whoah, Nim! How did you even get that kind of malware in the first place.”

The florist blushes deep crimson. “Um. Well...I was...looking for references...so...I went...uhm...”

Saeyoung flushes red as well. “A-Ah, okie, I got it...no need to explain.”

“References?” Zen asks innocently. “You mean like poses for drawing? Wow! So you can get malware for looking for references!?”

MC and Saeyoung shared a gaze that means; _let’s not destroy this pure man._

Saeyoung tries to finish up with Zen’s phone camera faster, since MC is pacing in front of him looking as if she hadn’t slept for days. And then his bell buzzes again.

Now it’s V taking long strides with his laptop and larger i-pad, also looking fairly stressed.

“ _Saeyoung, this is urgent_ —“

“I was here first.” MC deadpans, holding a hand to stop the mint-haired man from cutting the line.

“Okay, okay, just brief me, LORD!” Saeyoung exclaims in frustration as he desperately fiddles with Zen’s phone.

“A client spilled their coffee on my stuff, okay? This is super urgent.”

MC sighs and pulls one of the gadget V’s holding. “Have you even dried it?”

“I don’t even—they all shut down right away, I was panicking.”

“Okay, okay, can I borrow a screwdriver, Saeyoung? Where did you put your paper towel?”

“Over there.”

Meanwhile MC helps V to disassemble his gadgets and dry them with paper towels. After that, Saeyoung tells them to put it in the rice grain sack in the storage room as he cracks open another can of Ph.D. Pepper.

“Uh,” V tries to open the door, but it won’t budge. He notices the keypad panel. “What’s the password for this?”

“Right, god,” Saeyoung sighs and walks over, putting the can atop of the keypad and enters the code. “There you go, leave it there for an hour.”

V sighs, but MC opens the door and leads the way in to bury his gadgets in rice grains to absorb the water. The door closes behind them, and he reaches around for a switch.

He wonders why they can’t just use hair dryer, but MC explains that it will damage the screen resolution.

“Okay, your phone is done, Zen.” Saeyoung announces. The actor sighs in relief and goes to pick up his phone. “I changed the lens, so it’s going to be pricey.”

“Whatever, I’ll transfer it.” Zen flicks his ponytail as he turns around...

And that flick spills the Ph.D. Pepper can that is still sitting on the keypad of the storage room.

“Oh.” Zen blinks.

“Uh.” Saeyoung emptily feels his heart dropping as he can smell burning cables.

Click. Click. Click-click-click.

“Oh, right, it’s locked automatically,” MC says from inside the room. “Saeyoung, we’re done here! Can you open the door please?”

Saeyoung prays to the lord, doing the trinity gesture and desperately wipes the keypad from the dripping red liquid. Zen is shrinking behind him, biting his nails in anxiety.

Saeyoung wants to laugh.

The screen panel is off.

_Lord in heaven please. Please. Please. Please._

He tries to input the keycode.

It didn’t budge.

“Oh god,” Zen grimaces. “That’s why! I told you! I told you didn’t I? You shouldn’t have scattered those things around!!”

“Okay now hold on a sec!” Saeyoung turns to him defensively. “If you didn’t flick your horse hair like that then none of this wouldn’t happen!”

“Why you little squid—“

“Guys...?” V asks worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

No one answers anything.

MC suddenly, weakly, and frightfully asks the inevitable question.

“...Um...we’re not locked in here, are we?”

...

“ _Are we?_ ”

...

~.X.~

Whilst V sternly reprimands the two from behind the door, the florist looks around in the storage room. Something smells good. She follows her senses to find the source of the smell and stops by a mini fridge stacked beneath an unused toaster and other broken appliances, as if being hidden.

Inside it, she finds the treasure inside a large fried chicken basket container.

“Saeyoung...” MC returns to the door, slightly pushing V aside. “I’m hungry. Can I eat these chips?”

“Aw...alright,” Saeyoung says reluctantly. “I was planning to save it for later...”

“Oh come on! That’s the least we can give to them!” Zen hisses at the red-head who’s busily trying to take off the keypad from the door.

“Haven’t you eaten anything, Chae?” V asks in concern.

“I haven’t,” the florist says whilst shoving a handful of chips into her mouth.

Then her eyes widen as she continues munching. The savory and sweetness...the perfect crunchiness...honey and butter mixing together creating a supernova of taste in her mouth...

“WOW! PRAISE THE BUDDHA WHAT IN TARNATION IS THIS!?”

“ _Chae...You’re not Buddhist._..”

“Ah! Do you think it’s good?” Saeyoung perks up curiously. “Is it any good? It’s that good!?”

There’s continuous noises of munching from the other side of the door.

“Oh God,” MC whimpers. “I can’t stop eating this...what is this!? Saeyoung, what is this!?”

Apparently, lately Saeyoung had been trying to get his hand on cooking. He tried making something simple like potato chips and decided to experiment with honey and butter. The mix had been created with the mind of perfectly balancing sweetness and saltiness.

“That’s my twentieth attempt, I couldn’t taste anything else on my mouth so I didn’t know how it tasted.” Saeyoung says proudly as he installs the spare keypad to his door. “I’m glad that works then!”

“Here V, try some.”

“You’re just giving me one piece.” V chuckles wryly, but accepts the offered piece and takes a bite. He hums in bliss. “Wow...this is indeed, delicious.”

“Saeyoung! Do you want to sell this?” MC asks hopefully, causing Zen’s jaw to drop.

“Agassi, is it that good that you’d think of selling it?” the actor licks his lips. “Hmm, I wish I can have a taste as well—“

“Here you go Zen-sshi...” a chip on top of a tissue had been slid out from beneath the door’s gap, causing Saeyoung to snort with laughter. Laughing wryly, Zen picks it up anyway and gets a taste.

“Mmm!” Zen has to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. “ _This is good!_ This is definitely sellable!”

“Wow! I'm glad then...Enjoy it while I try to save you!” Saeyoung is sparkling, but then he gets so flustered, so he puts on his headphones just so the pressure helps him focus on his current task.

Zen snickers at him knowingly.

~.X.~

The storage room now smells like honey butter, even though the florist had stopped eating the chips (reluctantly), closing the container, sitting next to it on top of a stuck office chair. V looks around the room, raising his eyebrows at the ‘Saeyoung’ kind-of-mess. It’s the kind that seems messy but done deliberately in attempt to hide things.

Like the twin’s diploma next to an unused LCD screen, or a trophy used to stash mechanic tools, or, that album shoved into a broken toaster. He hums and glances to the door, before quietly pulling the album from the toaster. He recognizes it, and smiles, before quietly taking a seat next to the florist, on a broken sound stereo.

“What is that?” the florist asks, and V puts a finger on his lip with a secretive smile, before gesturing for her to come hither. She sits next to him with an excited grin.

V opens the album, showing a collection of polaroid pictures. The front page is of Rika standing in front of a garden with plain decoration and white balloons. It’s an outdoor birthday party. The pictures were taken with Polaroid, all done by Yoosung.

“It was just Yoosung and Rika in the beginning?”

“I think so. They still used Polaroid until I joined a year later, after the twins. Look...”

A few pages after, the twins began to appear. It’s an opening party of an udon restaurant. Saeyoung is standing on top of a table with a big grin, proudly setting up a speaker. Another red head is sitting on a different seat, facing the camera with an unmistaken shy smile.

“Is that Saeran?”

“Yes...he looks so different, huh? This was around four years ago before a bit of incident...”

“What happened?”

V explained that it was a pretty silly incident, where Saeyoung and Yoosung pranked his brother by switching his shampoo with hairbleach. As for the mint eyes, it appears that Saeran had been listening to some sort of subliminal audio in his music playlist for a long time that his eyecolors gradually changed.

“Saeran isn’t so up-to-date with his music, he just listens to it when he needed to focus...” V chuckles, but MC sighs.

“I’m glad it’s nothing serious. I thought he got force-fed with weird elixir or experienced lots of pain...”

“How come you think that?”

“Don’t you know? In fiction, there are characters who experienced severe pain that their hair color changes!”

V laughs wryly. _You’re watching too much anime, Chae..._

A few pages later, the quality of the pictures significantly changed for the better, as V had joined. Apparently, his first party was Jumin’s twenty fifth birthday party, which was two years ago. It was done to impress one of Jumin’s important client.

“It was the Oil King, I think?”

“Whoa...Jumin really lives in a different world...I mean, you’re as rich as he is, but he’s just...hmm...” the florist shuts her mouth, unable to find the right word to express Jumin’s other-worldly-ness.

MC asks several questions about the event organizer, and then some about Jaehee, which mostly V doesn’t really know. V recommended Jaehee to Jumin, and from Jaehee, he got introduced to the RFA. Jaehee was Rika’s high school friend, and both have been Zen’s fan since his first debut.

~.X.~

“Speaking of Zen-sshi,” MC now talks louder so that the silver-haired outside can hear, “How did you join the RFA? I mean, Rika and Jaehee were your fans, after all.

“Ah, th-that...” V faintly blushes.

“Hmmmm~ _Should_ I tell you, _I wonder_ ~?” Zen wonders out loud with a knowing smirk, and this caught Saeyoung’s attention. “I’ll have to refuse, since my manager strictly wants me to keep it confidential...you know, giving the mysterious air and stuff...”

“Aww, what a tease! But, I feel blessed that V knows you well enough. I used to beg him for your pictures, since I need references for my manhwa...”

V clears his throat loudly. “Ahem, that...was no big deal.”

Saeyoung rolls his eyes. So that’s how it is? Zen joined the RFA because V had been asking him as a model? For the florist’ quest to draw BL webcomics?

 _Slick move_.

“Now, you probably know lots about me, but I wanna know about _you_ , jagiya,” Zen snickers mischievously, leaning his back to the wall. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

V feels as if a thunder just crashed upon him, and Saeyoung is struck with a curse that freezes him, the screwdriver in his hand falls onto the floor.

The florist hums.

“You mean like the romantic partner?”she asks back, “I want Zen-sshi to be my romantic partner~ But I’m scared of the fangirls and I’ve sinned too far! _What do I do, Lovely Zen!?_ ”

“Awww! You’re such a flirt~” Zen laughs cheerfully.

Saeyoung lets out his breath than he didn’t even realize was holding, before trying to get a grip on his task again.

“I’m sure you would be the cutest girlfriend ever, jagiya...But our love story is forbidden, even much more than Romeo and Juliet~”

V lets out a quiet, unheard sigh.

“I guess there’s no choice but I have to feel enough being blessed upon by your beauty,” MC dramatically sighs, “I love your posture as well, your body fits the Da Vinci’s Vitruvian Man, or, the Golden Ratio.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yes! So, will you model nude for me, sometimes?”

“ _Chae!?_ ” V gawks, face flushed red, and Saeyoung is scrambling trying to unscrew something but his hand is trembling so much from laughter.

“Oh~ For drawing references? Sure!”

“Alas, I think I’ll die from heart attack if I were to see your beauty bare,” the florist sighs dreamily.

Zen sighs dramatically as well. “Ahh, it’s such a curse to be so beautiful...I can’t even give you what you want without hurting you, jagiya!”

The two joke around like that back and forth. Both V and Saeyoung quietly realizes that the florist had dodged the true question, until Zen darts back to it.

“So...since you dodged that question earlier...How about...do you have someone you romantically like, at the moment, agassi?” he slyly asks.

Saeyoung can’t even type into the command prompt, he doesn’t want to know, but his body is betraying him. V feels as if his heart is pounding in his head. MC hums, and every seconds of it feels like the judge’s hammer lifted in the air.

“I’ve never really thought about it before, I guess?”

Saeyoung deflates in relief and continues to work, pretending to be deaf.

“Really? When you write romance stories?”

“I think I _kinda_ understand it, and I can imagine it, and I love watching other couples and play around with them... _fictionally_...but, I never thought of experiencing it myself,” V feels his heart is swelling when he notices her blushing faintly. “Do you think I can experience something like that?”

“Now that you’ve thought of it, is there any expectations?” Zen asks, “Like, do you want a sappy romance or just the slowburn relationship that seems platonical at first, and then being asked to marry out of the blue?”

“Wow~ I never even imagined myself in that kind of situation!” she giggles abashedly. “I think I’m going to be shocked and happy knowing that I’m loved in that kind of light? Ahh...it’s so weird talking about it...I prefer talking about ships and other couples...”

“Well...I will just say, that if you want to, then you can experience love.” The actor says wisely. “Some people have to put on effort for it, and some just come across it as a part of their life experience. There are many kinds of love in this world, after all...so there’s nothing wrong if you never or do not wish to experince romance. _As long as you keep loving me, jagiya_ ~”

“There’s not even a need to doubt that!” MC says with a fiery spirit as Zen laughs until he tears up.

V feels his heartbeat is gradually calming down, leaning his head to a broken dispenser box, he realizes that he’s never going to be ready for a real answer. For now, this is fine. Unsurprisingly, the red-head behind the door feels the same way.

~.X.~

Finally, the door is unlocked. Saeyoung opens the door, to reveal V and MC sitting on top of boxes whilst eating the honey butter chips he made.

“I think we can sell these!” the florist says after swallowing a mouthful of the munchies. “How about it? We can make a batch, pack ‘em up and maybe we can sell some in my shop and yours?”

“Ahh...” Saeyoung blushes, ruffling the back of his head awkwardly. “I wasn’t...I just wanted to give it to you, actually...Since you often gave me fruits or home made snacks...”

“Oh-hooo~ Mister Saeyoung managed to impress a girl with his handmade chips~” Zen teases, causing the younger man to splutter.

“I-I wasn’t trying to impress her or anything!”

“So can we sell these?” MC asks excitedly. “I’ll design the packaging!”

“I can take a few to the office as well,” V suggests. “We should name it and then after selling a few, we can buy legalisation for your product.”

“What about Honey Buddha Chips?” Zen suggests jokingly. “Since agassi liked it so much she called the Buddha, hahaha!”

“Oh my gosh, guys, stop!” Saeyoung huffs, waving his hands. “I’m not going to sell any chips, okay? Now, Zen, since they’re out now, you can leave the shop, right? I need to finish fixing the other stuff here.” He puffs his cheeks in embarrassment and turns his back to go and continue his job.

MC tilts her head, never really seen Saeyoung so flustered. Zen snickers upon noticing her confusion. V smiles fondly as he watches Zen whispers mischievously to the girl.

“Agassi, do you know? Saeyoung is a bit weak with compliment...”

“Ohhh!” the florist gasps, clamping her mouth with two hands. “ _That’s so adorable!_ ”

Saeyoung turns his head to her from over the counter. “Hm? Did you say something?”

She grins. “Saeyoung, you’re _adorable_!”

At first Saeyoung freezes, but then his face lights up with red and a big, dopey smile.

“Eh...ehehehe~ I knew it! You got my charm, Heroine!”

MC gleams as she continues and leans to the counter to watch Saeyoung with wide eyes.

“Saeyoung is so adorable~ So dependable~ So cute~ So clever~”

Saeyoung whimpers with face as red as his hair, pulling down his hoodie to desperately cover his face, and groans.

“ _Heroine you’re going to kill me!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I strongly believe it's canon that Zen's physique matches the Golden Ratio.
> 
> 2\. In this universe, Honey Buddha Chips was invented by Saeyoung.


	8. Gelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran has a surprise. Saeyoung tags along, unfortunately.

Gelato

Saeran is restless. The weather had been cooling down lately; summer is on the verge of ending. A week ago, he had been bombarded with Saeyoung begging him to teach him to make an easy snack, so he was trying to be mean by telling his brother to ‘make some chips’ and wrote down a simple recipe.

He didn’t expect that Saeyoung was making those chips for the florist. They had been awfully chummy lately...Ahh...should he even be thinking this way?

“You’ve been sighing, Saeran,” Rika reminds him gently from her own corner. “Gonna let happiness slip away if you keep doing that~”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Saeran tightens his lips together and tries to focus on his next task. There’s going to be a homecoming party they’re organizing. The client had been requesting a few suggestions for the catering service.

That’s when something caught his eyes.

“Um, Nuna?” Saeran looks up from his laptop, and Rika hums. “Can I get Friday off? I’ll take care of the catering on Sunday.”

Rika looks at him as if scanning the younger boy with her green gaze. Then she grins that knowing, cat-like grin.

“Go get her, boy! Don’t lose to Saeyoung!”

~.X.~

It didn’t go exactly as planned, though...

On Friday, Saeran had spent half an hour gathering his wit and courage, finding the most casual and nice outfit he has in the closet, and finally going to the flower shop, only to find his brother is already there, hanging out with the florist, sitting on the stool by the counter.

“...So, like this new character, Dong Jaemin, Jumin hates him, he said that Jaemin is too serious and practical and heartless, he didn’t like that Jaemin is being paired with Donghyun...”

The bell chimes as Saeran pushes the door open. The red-head turns to him, brows raised as he stops chattering about a manhwa.

“Hey, hey, Ran-boy!” Saeyoung greets casually. “Need some of _dem flowers_?”

“I’m...” Saeran munches his lower lip until the florist comes to his sight. “MC...Uhm,” he clears his throat. “Are you closing right now?”

“Yeah, I ran out of flowers for this season!” she beams brightly. “Isn’t that awesome? I didn’t think I’d ever ran out of flowers~”

“Th-Then,” Saeran takes a deep breath. “Would you come with me for a stroll?” he musters all of his courage to finally say that question. “There’s somewhere I want to take you...”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

She tilts her head, trying to look into his eyes, and Saeran can’t take it since that’s such a cute gesture to see. Then the florist grins.

“Okie! Let’s all go! I’ll lock up first, so both of you wait outside~”

Saeyoung and Saeran look at each other bemusedly as they step out of the shop.

“All...?” Saeran narrows his eyes in realization.

His twin grins at him unnassumingly. “I love surprises!”

The marshmallow boy facepalms.

~.X.~

The afternoon is still sweltering, despite the summer is nearing its end. Saeran checks the map using his GPS whilst the florist walks between him and his brother. It’s quite a long walk, and it’s pretty hot outside.

“Sooo...where is this place?” Saeyoung asks for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes.

“It’s around here.” Saeran grumbles, sweating, either from nervous or the heat, he’s not sure.

Saeyoung doesn’t say anything for the next twenty minutes of them walking around the town’s park. Sometimes the florist points out at cute dogs or a peculiar shaped cloud, and it calms Saeran. Saeyoung, on the other hand, lets out a loud sigh when they’ve been passing the same C&R ad banner for the seventh time.

“Where are we going again?”

MC turns to him. “It’s a secret!”

Saeyoung shrugs. “Well, seems like it’s _also_ a secret for Saeran.” He regrets saying it when Saeran stops on his track at his sarcasm. His twin purses his lips, lowering down his phone, as if trying to bite down his words.

"I don't remember asking you to come along." Saeran says coldly.

The red-head is quickly pondering if he should apologize, but the heat is really getting to his irritation. He's about to lash out another jab out of his hurt pride.

“ _Holding hands!_ ”

Suddenly, a small, cool hand grabs each of the brother’s hand and gives them a gentle squeeze. The florist grins.

“I like holding hands! Is it okay?” she asks, turning to Saeyoung, and then to Saeran.

The twins smile fondly at her.

“ _I love holding hands!_ ” Saeyoung cheers, swinging his and her hand to the air.

“Your hand feels nice.” Saeran says gently, squeezing back.

They continued walking for a few more minutes with renewed energy.

“Ah.” Saeran stops, looking at a store by the sidewalk, and then back to his phone. “There it is!” he drags her by the hand, and by extension, his brother, to cross the road and visit a dainty ice cream store.

The younger twin asks them to wait by the store as he goes to get in line. He reluctantly parts from her hand, and seeing this, Saeyoung exchanges an understanding gaze with his brother as he also releases of the florist’s hand.

She goes playing with her phone, not noticing that Saeyoung is staring.

Well, it’s a bit messy lately between Saeyoung and Saeran. Since graduating from college, they haven’t really talked, it’s always bickering and jabbing, throwing sarcasm here and there at each other. It was fun, of course, but now, Saeyoung realizes that they never really just sit down and talk about their days or work, just the two of them.

But now they really have to talk. _Soon._

“I have been thinking, since I guess it does not make sense to give flowers to a florist...” Saeran says, returning to them with his hands behind his back. He stops before the florist with an innocent smile. “But I guess it’s fine if it’s ice cream, right?”

Saeran coyly hands a pretty rose gelato to the florist, whose eyes widen in awe, and cheeks flushing with red.

“Wow...! That’s so pretty!!” she accepts the gelato with both hands, and looks up at Saeran with wonder and fondness. “Thank you, Saeran~” she looks down at her gelato again. It’s got mint blue and soft pink as its petals.

Saeran hands his brother a chocolate and red rose gelato. He himself begins to eat his vanilla and pink gelato with a blissful expression. MC asks a passerby to take selfies of the three of them with the gelato, Saeran complaining about how he’s already eaten a bit of his ice cream, so she bites a big one off of hers. Saeyoung follows suit. It’s a nice picture.

The twins can’t help but feel endeared by the florist as they watch her setting the picture as her locks creen.

“That’s a very wonderful surprise!” she cheers, not realizing a drip of pink on her right cheek.

“Ah, MC,” Saeran’s eyes widen. “Hold still, okay?” he then leans in to lick the cream off her cheek.

Saeyoung’s jaw falls.

The florist is burnt red.

“Okay, all clean...” Saeran licks his lips, and then pauses.

...

He gawks in realization of what he’s done, and turns red himself.

“A-A-Ahhh...that...that was...”

“ _AHEM_ , c-can we go drop by the c-convenient store ov...over there?” Saeyoung coughs loudly in desperation of distracting the group.

“Sure...” the florist dazedly okayed, walking behind Saeyoung in a daze, whilst Saeran is skipping ahead frantically.

 _OKAY NOW THEY REALLY NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS_.

~.X.~

It’s awkwardly quiet as they drop by to the flower shop to say goodbye to the florist. The twins power-walk back to their apartment. When Saeyoung closes the door and locks it behind him, then he loudly questions his younger twin.

“What was that, Saeran!?”

“I didn’t...I was...” Saeran slides onto the floor to hide his face between his knees. “ _I’m an idiot._ ”

Saeyoung feels his mouth incredibly dry as he watches his twin in agonize and embarrassment, obviously crying.

“You know back in Cathedral, what we learned, right?” Saeyoung gently asks, sitting next to his brother, folding his legs. “We shouldn’t do things like that. That’s only between two people who really like each other.”

Saeran peeks at his brother with piercing, teary mint-eyes.

“But... _I really like her_.” He huffs and sobs back into his knees. “I think...I think I love her, Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung swallows whatever liquid his dry mouth has to offer, unsure of what to say. He’s torn.

“ _I know you too_.” His brother muffles, and the red-head grimaces.

Now he has to accept and face the reality of their situation. Saeyoung lets out a shaky sigh and lies down on the floor as he listens to his brother’s small sobs and sniffles.

It’s unfair, since he’s been denying it for Saeran’s sake. But Saeran knows, and he’s accepted it, that his brother also likes the same person. And since they’ve known each other their whole life, of course, they also know, this is their first love. The florist.

Neither of them had been sure. Saeyoung isn’t sure if he should even accept his feelings, but since Saeran had known way back, that petty effort means nothing. Saeran had been agonizing about it longer. That he and his brother are in love with the florist, and Saeran hasn’t been treating him differently; thinking about it, that’s amazing.

“You found her first,” Saeyoung starts, “So...I mean—“

“It _doesn’t work like that, Hyung_. God,” Saeran huffs, clearly irritated, now coming out of his fetal position, his face is red and wet with tears. “I don’t think it’s about who’s the first or the best or the funniest, or the most time spent together. I don’t get what _this_ is all about, _okay?_ ”

Saeyoung frowns and hangs his head down in defeat. “Then...what do we do? Can _you_ act normally around her after what you did just then?”

“Do you think...she hates me now?” Saeran asks meekly.

The florist is mysterious. They can’t know anything about her, unless she shares it herself. But Saeyoung can’t help but have faith in the MC he knows. She’s a good person.

“If you really understand her...then you know she won’t hate you for that,” Saeyoung says to comfort his brother. Saeran sighs and meekly nods.

He then lies down next to his brother on the carpet and blankly stares at the ceilings.

Saeyoung glances at him.

“So...what now?”

“I dunno. What do I do now? What do you wanna do?”

The red-head looks up again, humming. “Is this the part in romcom manhwa where we go all ‘ _I won’t lose to you!_ ’ and fight over her affection or something?”

Saeran snorts.

“I don’t think this is something we can fight over for. I mean, I just feel what I feel. And she can feel what she feels.”

“But...isn’t it scary if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

Saeran whimpers and closes his eyes. “That’s my sentiment...but that’s also my problem.”

“True...” Saeyoung sighs. “If she doesn’t feel the same...then that’s not her fault.”

“Nobody’s fault.” Saeran quips.

Saeyoung narrows his eyes. “Or V’s fault?”

Saeran sits up and frowns at his brother.

"Why V's fault?"

The red-head raises his brows. "Because he clearly also loves her?"

"He  _what!?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the comical humor, I aim to write normal and healthy romantic pursuit.


	9. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's V's birthday, and Jumin's got plans. But V's getting more surprises than planned.

Roses 

Autumn is so subtle. It seeps in, unlike Summer that comes bright and loud. It’s September. Rika deadpans at the agenda reminder and is on the verge of rolling her eyes.

_“It’s V’s birthday next week.”_ Han Jumin had called the other day, during a peaceful end of the month.

“So...?” Rika, for one, as an orphan, didn’t believe nor celebrate birthdays, but she’s an event organizer, so that’s quite contradictory. She just never really see the importance of celebrating birthdays. If there’s any importance to that, for one.

_“We should throw a surprise party.”_

“We? _We_ ? Why should _we_? You’re clearly capable enough to make a party for your other rich fellow?”

_“V is_ also _your_ fellow _, mind you.”_

“What even _is_ your point, Jumin? I don’t celebrate birthdays within RFA, unless—“

_“I meant to say that I want to have your service to make a surprise birthday party for Kim Jihyun.”_

Rika raises her brows. “Now we’re talking.”

~.X.~

It’s still considerably warm but a windy day when V gets out of his car. Across the street, Saeran gets off of his brother car, and the red-head driver is staring at V, clearly taken aback.

“Hyung! Whatcha doing?” Saeyoung waves with a bright grin.

“Visiting Chae...what about you?” V takes off his shades and hangs them on his collar.

“Just dropping the marshmallow boy here,” Saeyoung shrugs, and turns to his brother. “I’ll be fixing some servers in two offices today.”

“Fine.” Saeran nods, and throws an empty glance at V before turning away to enter the flowershop.

V watches Saeyoung off, before crossing the street. Saeran can’t help but scowl when hearing the bell chimes behind him, V’s shadow looming over.

“Welcome guys!” the florist greets, coming down from the stair case, looking all sweaty and stained with dirt. “Saeran, the bouquet is in the freezer. Tell me if you think it’s big enough,” she says, before dragging a sack of fertilizer. “Is there something I can help with, V?”

“Nothing, I was just dropping by to see how you’re doing,” V says smoothly with a gentle smile, before turning away. “You seem busy, so I’ll leave you to it.”

“Okie! Maybe drop by in the evening if you wanna have tea, yeah?”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” V nods to Saeran and leaves the shop.

Saeran takes a seat on the stool by the counter. He doesn’t really like today’s task, since he’s going to help the florist prepare flowers for V. It’s going to be a small, private party, so there’s no need for aesthetic decor—it’s going to be in a fine dining establishment, after all.

“So,” MC huffs, wiping sweat on her neck with the back of her glove, causing dirt to smear on the skin. “What do you think?”

He can’t help but look at her fondly and pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket. “You’re going to get itchy if you wipe yourself with that.” He says, approaching her to wipe the dirt off of her neck.

“I need to wash it, but I don’t have any other pairs,” she laughs, taking the dirty gloves off before pocketing them in her gardening apron. “Do you want to see the bouquet with me, then? Come on!” she takes him by his hand and leads the way to the fridge.

There are other bouquets and pots of flowers stored in there, but there’s a huge one in a big vase. Saeran observes each flowers in the arrangement; chrysanthemum, dandelions, and roses.

“Jumin chose the chrysanthemum, and he told me that I can put in whatever I want.” She explains, fixing one of the yellow roses. There are only peach, cream, and yellow roses in the arrangement.

Saeran turns to the florist with a curious gaze. “Do you also learn flower language, MC?”

“It comes with the job, but I don’t really believe in it, to be honest.” She scoots away to pick on an anemone and shows it to Saeran. “Look at this, isn’t it beautiful? I don’t understand why the flower language gives it such a terrible meaning as _betrayal_. But since that’s the majority of the world had decided, I can’t put it in the arrangement, or V will get the wrong idea.”

Saeran chuckles hearing her complaint as she returns the flower to the stack.

“It’s also kinda bad for business, since people don’t often buy flowers with bad meanings.”

“Then, what meaning would you want to give to the anemone?”

“Hmm...dainty splendor?” she grins sheepishly at the taller male. “But I guess, I’ll convey everything I want to say to V in this bouquet, though it’s pretty plain because it’s more white and yellow oriented...The peach roses doesn’t help much.”

“We can just give him something minty-looking,” Saeran suggests. “We can put in some violets and maybe a bit of mint chrysanthemum.”

“Wanna try arranging?” she offers, and he nods shyly as she leads him to choose the rest of the flowers.

As he chooses flowers, he recounts the meaning of them one by one. Chrysanthemum in general is a good flower for friendship, blue violets mean watchfullness and honesty. Chae listens to him with fascination, and he feels proud and shy.

She always makes him feel safe and accepted when he talks about whatever he likes. Saeyoung is more of the ‘whatever you do, I love you bro’ kind of acceptance, but the florist makes him feel like he’s the most interesting person in the world.

_Which is odd, since you’re the one whose smile lights up my world_.

Saeran sighs, blushing hard at his own sappy thoughts.

“This is beautiful!” the florist admires when Saeran finishes his additions to the bouquet. “It’s very V and more conclusively beautiful. You have talent in decoration and flower arranging! If only you’re not already working for RFA, I would’ve loved to have you here~”

He feels his heart is slowing down into loud thumps, looking at her, he feels trembling to the tips of his fingers.

“You...do?”

“Yes! I think I do need hiring sometimes soon, it’s been pretty chaotic here to do this alone...” her smile turns wry. “But, you’re already in the RFA...that’s too bad for me, I guess?”

The thought of the florist working with anyone else but him stings.

“I might...” he clears his throat, “I might want to consider that offer, so...”

“R-Really?” she looks absolutely stunned, cheeks flushing.

Then she smiles gently. “Well, my offer is always open for you, but Saeran, you must do what you think is important for you. Sometimes, it’s good to do what you really want, but it’s better if you know what’s important.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Alright! Since we’re done here, and seems like this is a slow day, do you need to run off somewhere? Or we can try my new blend of tea?”

_I don’t think there’s anywhere else I’d rather be but here._

~.X.~

The birthdate comes. In the beginning, Jumin just took V for a small birthday dinner, but when they arrived at Luna de La Cour Fine Dining, the mint-haired man follows his childhood friend to the VIP room and is welcomed with surprise.

V isn’t one with many friends, but the room feels so crowded with the RFA members, Jumin, Jaehee, and to his pleasure, the young florist. The large, round table is covered with white table cloth, where a square mint-colored cake is set with a candle in the shape of 28th. They sing for him, and wait for him to make a wish and blow the candle. Yoosung takes pictures with his old polaroid through the event.

The dinner is fun; the last time he has this rowdy dinner, Chae had dragged him to treat everyone for hotplate steak.

Everyone gives him presents in varying shape and sizes. There’s no need to question that Jumin probably had given him the most expensive gift (probably a diamond wristwatch, judging from the box). Rika doesn’t even bother to wrap her gift, it’s a brand new stylus pen. Jaehee gifted him a book from Albert Camus, one of which he couldn’t get in his collection. Yoosung and Zen had made a picture album and video montage for him. The twins even gifted him a watercolor set and an easel, since he’s been painting as of late.

“The bouquet is from Saeran and I,” the florist says, nodding to the bouquet standing by the dining table. “And here’s from me!” she gifted him a collection of pressed flowers in a thick parchment book.

V has to tighten his lips, else he’d break out into a dorky smile as he looks inside the book, finger gently tracing the pressed flowers and her hand writing.

“Thank you, I think I can use this for my painting references.” He grins, and sets the book away with his gift on another table. “It feels _weird_ to be celebrating my birthday at this age!”

“Same.” Rika shrugs.

“I never celebrated birthdays, so this is a first for me,” the florist admits, having been excited from the beginning of the process.

Saeran blinks, taken aback.

“Then, I would love it if we can celebrate your birthday one day.” Saeran says, faintly blushing. “Someone like you deserves to be celebrated.”

“Right! Then, when is your birthday, MC?” Jaehee asks curiously.

“Ah! My birthday?” everyone turns to look at her curiously. “ _Secret_ ~” and they deflate with loud sigh.

“Do you know, V Hyung?” Yoosung turns to the older man with his head tilted.

“I actually don’t know this one.” V admits sheepishly, but the twins seems satisfied hearing this.

“Huh, so there _are_ things about her you didn’t know...” Saeran murmurs. Hearing this makes the florist giggle.

“It’s impossible to know _everything_ about anyone, since we grow and change everyday, even by a bit.” She says. “Also we can’t know what people truly think or feel, or wish in their heart. It’s scary, but it also makes life _interesting_.”

“So, what did you wish for, Hyung?” Saeyoung changes the topic as Jumin calls the waiter to bring them champagne. “Could it be? A bride!?”

“Ooooh-ho! It’s high time for that, isn’t it?” Zen whistles, and they crack into laughter.

“But, that means Mr. Han is also ‘high-time’ to have a bride.” Jaehee notes seriously.

“I have Elizabeth the 3rd, so I don’t need another bride.” Jumin quips quickly.

“So Elly is your bride!?” Saeyoung grabs his chest. “My OTP is canon... _again_! I’m so blessed!”

This clearly lights up Jumin’s irritation. “Are you dissing my OTP...?”

“What? No way, RangJun is canon, I’m just stating a fact. Besides,” Saeyoung nods to the florist who’s trying to doodle with V’s new stylus. “HyunJae is pretty cute!”

Zen, surprisingly, butts into the conversation. “Jaemin is cute, sure, but he deserves better than Donghyun! Why, that self-centered, narcissistic prat, thinking he’s _all that_. I mean, sure he’s clever and level-headed during investigation, but he gets angry so fast! He’s bothering Jaemin’s investigation!”

Jumin scoffs. “What do you even know, you newcomer? Donghyun is just passionate and he has emotion, firm and responsible, of which I admire to be. Unlike Jaemin. You all often mock me for being heartless and robotic, but Jaemin is much worse. He doesn’t have a soul.”

As the argument continues, V begins to notice something, and glances to Chae who seems to feign ignorance, doodling rabbits on her i-pad.

“Jaemin...is Jumin, isn’t it?”

The florist just keeps smiling.

“Donghyun is Zen.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about~” she sings cheerfully, clearly enjoying that Zen loves Jaemin and Jumin loves Donghyun.

_Another ship indirectly canon!_

“Okay, alright, guys, it’s fine to be passionate about ships and favorite characters,” Yoosung, surprisingly be the mature person for once, “But let’s get back to the original topic. We were talking about bride, right?”

“Right, so, do you think you’re going to get married soon, V?” Rika asks nonchalantly, clearly more absorbed in watching the florist doodling rabbits.

“Rika, can you pose? I want to draw you.” MC asks, and Rika beams so brightly she’s like a lighthouse flaring in the afternoon.

“Um,” V glances at the florist, and then looking away. “I hope so?”

“Hold on,” Jumin raises his hand, brows furrowed. “This is the first time I heard of this. So you’ve been seeing someone? And you never told me?”

Zen snorts with a knowing smirk, whereas the twins become eeriely quiet.

“But surely, you’re not the only person he’s close with, Mr. Han.” Jaehee reminds him, before turning to the florist. “MC, do you know about this?”

“Huh?” she looks up from her i-pad, clearly wasn’t listening. Looking around, she tries to remember what they’re probably talking about. “Girlfriend? V? Are we talking about that?”

“Yes.” Jumin sighs.

“We’re _not_ talking about that...” V starts, but the florist has already gets the attention of the topic.

“I never knew! But I hope she’s a good person, then!” the florist says with a bright smile.

Of which, for the first time, that smile doesn’t light up the room, but feels like a _curse_ to V.

Zen quietly clamps his mouth with his hand, and the twins just watch the scene unfolds with a frown. For some reason, the room is quiet, and Yoosung looks around in confusion. V suddenly stands up, his smile had faltered, and he seems to be holding something back.

“V Hyung?” Yoosung calls, but the birthday man walks past them and exits the VIP dining.

The florist seems pale and confused, clearly worried. “D...Did I say something wrong?” she mumbles in horror.

“No...” Rika quietly answers for her. “I mean, it’s not _your_ fault...It’s just...” she huffs and crosses her arms.

Glancing at the absolutely clueless florist, she then pats her shoulder.

“Hey, maybe you should go and talk to him alone—“

“No!” Saeran suddenly says, abruptly standing up, and everyone looks at him, stunned.

Rika sighs. “Saeran, right now, we must face this problem as adults. This is between V and Chae.” She appeases him into defeat, and nods to the florist, who seems to be quiet in order to process everything.

“Okay...” she says, before leaving the room as well.

~.X.~

V is leaning to the railings of the balcony, smoke flowing from his pipe. The sky is cloudy, it’s dark in the night. He can’t remember the time. The nicotine in his blood isn’t appeasing his stormy heart. He’s not sure if he can return to the dining room with a better mood.

_I hope she’s a good person, then_! Her words beating and repeating in his head.

_She didn’t even think of me in that prospect..._ He breathes out smoke dejectedly, and leans his forehead to the cold railings.

The door behind him slightly creaks as it opens, the florist peeks her head to the balcony, her gaze swallowing him.

“Hey, V.” She says calmly, and quietly approaches to stand next to him. “I’m sorry...I think I just hurt your feelings earlier.”

_She already realizes now_.

“It’s not something you should be sorry for,” V tries to think logically, envying her composure. She’s much younger than him, and yet she’s facing him straight on. “I could just laugh it off and pretends as if everything is fine...instead, I’m...acting like a child.”

“And now you realizes...” V lets out a long sigh and stashes his pipe, empting the hallow before pocketing it inside his coat.

The florist hums, crossing her arms with that thoughtful pout that he just _wishes_ he can kiss away.

“I guess this isn’t like in manhwa...”

The photographer snorts and ruffles her hair. It’s so soft, and he just _wants_. He wants.

He wants.

But he reluctantly releases his hand from her head.

“I know, I’ve heard it from yourself. You never really thought about it.” V sighs and turns away to lean his back to the railings.

She looks up at him with that ever-curious gaze.

“I know what you’ve gone through, so that’s a given. You struggled to live. And now you’re living. And now you’re laughing. I thought it’s not time yet for...well...”

He clears his throat and drags his gaze away from her. It feels terrible to force himself looking at such a gloomy night sky when he can just look at _her_.

“Lived, laughed, loved?” she asks.

“Yes.”

She giggles. “The ‘lived’ part is _terribly_ summarized. Aren’t laughing and loving also parts of living? Along with crying and suffering?”

V falls silent. Ah...so he still, in the corner of his mind, has the same thought about that. However, that’s not the point of this talk, is it?

Then, if fear and heartbreak also parts of living, avoiding them means the opposite. Had he learned _nothing_ ? Why does she always have to be a step ahead of him? He never thought of himself as a sheltered person, but she always looks at everything as if she knows a much larger world. She always gazes _at him_ as if she can see something _more_.

He just desperately wants her to choose him...and maybe...she’ll show him what’s more there is to him. But she looks at everyone the same way...he just feels like _he needs_ her to just focus on him and then, perhaps...

_I’m a foolish man_. V dreads and lets out a shaky sigh.

“Chae,” he calls her. It’s a surname, but it’s _her_ name, and he loves her so much. “I love you. And I wish for us to be a couple. I’ve felt this way for a long time, even far before we first spoke to each other.”

She looks up at him with wide eyes, lovely red slowly blooming on her face like paint tinting a wet paper.

“I can’t promise grand things such perfect love, I may disappoint you and make you sad here and then, but I’ve longed to hold your hand through it, and I’d hope you’d hold mine through...I want to share my life with you...I...” he takes a deep breath.

“I know, this is so sudden...and yet...I can’t stop now. I wish to marry you, but until I can propose to you properly, I would love it if we can start dating...”

_There_.

He said it.

He’s thrown it out for the universe, and it will return it to him; in what form, he can never know. Only the florist can know.

He’s tempted to have her answer and be done with, but he loves her too much to be that selfish. She looks stunned and speechless, and without worrying her answer, he feels like he’d never want to forget that expression. She’s always so composed and patient, it’s rare to take her by surprise to the point that she blooms as red as a rose.

“That’s my wish...but for now, I just want you to know my feelings. So you don’t need to say anything if you don’t know what to say, Chae.” In reflex, he reaches his hand to her head, but then he pauses mid-air.

_Right._ He pulls his hand away.

With that feeling out in the open, she can no longer have him patting her head without double meaning. So that was the last time.

_I should’ve treasured that more...alas._

Only after hearing his words, she blinks and gulps. Fists clenched by her side, she has a determined expression on her blushing face.

“Thank you for letting me know...that you love me.” She says slowly, a small, shy smile blooms, and it’s like rain cooling down the dry earth. “Since we lost our parents, I always thought of Stark as my father...So I’ve subconsciously fitted you as a brother in my mind. That’s why...I never really thought that you’d have that kind of affection for me.”

V feels his courage falters as fear grows anew in his heart. _He doesn’t want to have to let go what he already has either..._

“I said something insensitive earlier. Even if I didn’t know... _Now_ I understand, so I’m sorry.”

“It’s my fault because I got emotional, to be honest.” V laughs wryly.

He feels light. She accepts his feelings, even if it’s not returned, yet. And she still smiles to him, in addition, that adorable faint blush on her cheeks. He has made her self-conscious, and it’s...pleasantly _thrilling_.

So for now, he’ll just bask in this feeling. He feels quite accomplished and satisfied already from letting his feelings out there. Whether or not she returns it, he’ll think of it when it happens.

“It’s getting cold,” Chae huffs, wrapping her arms around herself. “Let’s get back to the party. I’m hungry again.”

V chuckles as he drops his coat on her shoulders. “I wouldn’t want you to freeze either.”

“This is such an inspirational first time that someone ever confessed to me. Will it be inappropriate to write this for a scene between Donghyun and Jaemin in my manhwa?”

V laughs nervously.

“ _Please don’t._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I only got 6 chapters to go.


	10. Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung observes, concludes, and he smiles.

Cocoa

Courtship is strange. There are more rules than there is for friendship. Saeyoung can’t help but notice that V is an old-fashioned romantic. The man just drops by every morning during the week after his birthday, visiting the florist just to say greetings and seeing her face. Would 'courtship' be the right term? Wouldn't it be 'trying to court' or 'wooing'? Well, whatever...

Today is a cloudy day when V visits during a slow Friday, and Saeyoung happens to be there as well to gush about the last chapter of Love Like the Sun with the florist.

“Ah, Saeyoung. You’re here.” V says with his usual gentle smile, but just stands by the door, waiting for the florist to show up.

“Hyung,” Saeyoung begins, “If Heroine eventually rejects you, are you going to keep doing this?”

The smile ceased on the mint-haired man’s face. There’s this solemn look between acceptance and loneliness that he has.

“I will stop, for sure.” He says quietly.

Breaking the awkward silence, the florist finally shows up, looking happy despite she’s covered in dirt all over.

“Ah! You guys! I didn’t hear the bell, sorry.” She huffs and takes off her dirty rubber gloves. Saeyoung snickers and offers her tissue when she approaches the counter, before V even reacts She thanks the red-head and idly wipes her face.

“So how can I help you guys today?”

“Meh, I’m just hanging out and going to whine about last chapter~ What about _you_ , V Hyung? What kind of inspirational romantic scene are you going to show us today~?” Saeyoung teases, causing V to blush, and the florist giggles.

“Well,” V sighs after calming himself, “I did plan to just say hello and see your face, but this has turned unbelievably awkward...Have you had breakfast, Chae?”

Saeyoung holds the strong urge to roll his eyes hearing how that name rolls out of V’s lips. So endearing and warm. Much too warm.

The florist glances to the clock above the counter wall. “Oh...I haven’t! Actually, I haven’t even showered—Wow, this is kind of embarrassing!” she laughs shyly, and wipes herself with tissue using unnecessary power. V looks very concerned.

“Chae, you should take care of yourself more, alright? It’s good that you want to open your shop on time, but it’s alright to give yourself more time. Should I order something for you to eat? Have you been sleeping well?”

“There you go again, fussing~ I feel like I’m back in college!” MC grins mischievously, pocketing her hands in her gardening apron.

V looks slightly disheartened. “I’m sorry...Do you not like it?”

“I don’t know, I’m used to it, so it’s been a while, actually?”

Saeyoung hums loudly, reminding V that he’s still there. “ _Ho-hooo~_ so V is a fussy oppa? Also, Nim, do you call him oppa? I never heard you do that.”

“Should I start calling you _Saeyoung Oppa_?” Chae jokes, and Saeyoung dramatically grasps his chest.

“Ahh! My heart! Shot with moe!”

“Well, technically, you’re a year older than him, so I guess you can’t call him that,” V says logically. “I never really thought about that. I think this is fine.” he has that concerned expression again. "But...do you hate it if I worry too much?"

"I'll never hate you, V!" MC quickly answers, looking alarmed.

"I mean, if it bothers you, I'll stop. I'll change anything you don't like." the man assures her with a determined smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well...because I want you to _like me..._?" the mint-haired man blushes hard

The atmosphere gives Saeyoung second hand embarrassment he just wants to run out of the shop. Even the florist is red and speechless.

_SAEYOUNG DO SOMETHING. STOP THIS SILENCE AT ONCE. BE A HERO._

"Sssooo...you should get breakfast soon, Heroine." Saeyoung isn't sure how he managed to arrange a well-constructed sentence, but he's glad he did it, because V starts nagging again, and everything goes back to normal.

After making the florist promise to take care of herself better, V leaves reluctantly, for work. Chae asks Saeyoung to stand by and serves him plain tea with mildly sweet rice cake, before going to take a quick shower.

Alone in the shop, Saeyoung idly checks on his phone, re-reading last chapter, and then looks around. He thinks about the current development. V has tried to uptake his treatments for the florist, but she seems to be treating him the same as always.

Is it cruel? But it can’t be helped if the florist doesn’t feel that way yet. If Saeyoung were V, he wouldn’t have the patience, though. He’s not old-fashioned like V. He’ll probably ask her out for driving date.

_Saeyoung Oppa?_

Saeyoung breathes out with red painting his face. Chae can work him up over little things like that.

The door bell chimes, and Saeran’s mint-eyes deadpan at his brother, unimpressed.

“Wow, I envy those who have their own shop closed today.”

“Welcome, dear brother? Would you like some tea and rice cake? Or would you like some edible flowers from me~ Cute Fairy~?” Saeyoung teases his brother as always, laughing when he huffs. “Shouldn’t you be at work? V just went there earlier after dropping by.”

“Ugh, he was here?”

“He’s been courting her! I visit here every Wednesday and Friday, and she said he’s been visiting every morning.” Seeing the frozen expression of his twin, Saeyoung nods solemnly. “ _I know_. He’s super serious about this. Well, he’s in his late 20s, I guess he bounds to be proactive.”

“ _Why do you always make normal things sound weirder than it is?_ ” Saeran narrows his eyes critically. “So, where is she?”

“She’s taking a shower right now...Hmm,” Saeyoung is about to sip his tea, but realizes that his cup is already empty. “Now that I think about it, it’s been half an hour? I thought she’s going to be quick. She usually showers super duper quick like under ten minutes.”

Saeran seems to worry, but he just sits on the stool next to his brother’s. They give another fifteen minutes before quietly agreeing to check in her home.

Before getting off from their seats, the florist re-appears. Now that she’s clean, Saeyoung notices that she’s flushed faint red.

“Sorry for...the wait— _Saeran!_ ” she lights up so much it hurts Saeyoung. “My marshmallow prince, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Saeran beams blindingly bright that Saeyoung feels he’s a stranger. “I ordered the arrangement yesterday, and today I’m bringing the design, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right!” the florist hums, rubbing her own head. She seems to be in a daze, staring at the counter distantly. “Hmm...So...Saeyoung,”

“Yes?” Saeyoung tilts his head, relieved to know that she doesn’t forget him here.

“Hmmm...” she hums a bit longer. And then she giggles. “I was going to say something, but I forgot! Okay, can I see the design, Saeran?”

Saeran throws his brother a concerned glance, but smiles as he faces the florist to show the design drawn on a sketchbook. Saeran goes to to explain the flowers and the theme. Saeyoung listens and watches curiously. But the florist is so quiet and seems like she’s not focused.

“...And I just remember, but we’re going to need at least a hundred violets for the tables...MC...?” the twins turn to see the unresponsive florist.

She’s fallen asleep, head on the counter, nearly sliding down from where she’s standing.

“Heroine,” Saeyoung gets off of his seat and walks around the counter to gently put a hand on her shoulder. He flinches at the heat, and looks at his brother. “I think she has a fever.” He says, and quietly, gently pulls her away from the counter as to not wake her up. The red-head lifts her in his arms.

“I’ll get her to her bed.”

“Alright, I’ll make her something easy to eat.” Saeran nods, and whilst Saeyoung brings the florist to her room, he turns the shop sign to ‘ _Closed_ ’.

~.X.~

The inside of the house is a bit messy. There are trails of dirt here and there, withered flower petals on the carpet, or dirty shirt hanging from a dining chair. The sink is piled with dirty dishes. Saeran can imagine her being so busy with many things. She even left her i-pad dead on her dining table with a cold coffee.

So first, Saeran begins to clean up. She has so many cups, and one of the cups was his, since it has his name, along with cups with ‘Rika’, ‘V’, or ‘Jumin’ written on the handle. He remembers to retrieve Saeyoung’s cup from the front counter and starts washing them. After that, he checks the fridge. It’s filled, but seems nothing had been used since her last grocery shopping. So he gathers the ingredients available to cook rice porridge.

_She needs someone to be here_. The thought keeps replaying in his mind, and the memory of the florist saying that she needs to hire someone.

The florist is doing well on her own...but sometimes, some days, it gets a bit hard, and everyone sacrifices stuff to get through, usually their own self-care. Chae is no exception. That's why it's good to have someone around to help, even if just a little.

Saeran loves working for the RFA. He loves decorating, he loves flowers and he loves to make things clean and neat. In a glimpse, it seems not much of a skill, but it takes a great amount of discipline and diligence to keep a place neat and clean. He knows this, after all, since he lives with _Saeyoung the House Disaster_.

But he also loves flowers and plants. It’s fun in the flowershop. He had only done it once, but he loves arranging flowers. He’d love to learn to take care of plants. He’d love learning the art of landscaping. And...he loves the florist.

“Saeran,” Saeyoung calls for him, peeking from the corner of the corridor. “Can you come here for a bit?” his face looks slightly red.

“Okay, hold on,” he turns off the stove and covers the pot with a lid first, wiping his hands and leaves the kitchen to follow his brother. Saeyoung childishly pushes him gently from behind, into the florist’s bedroom.

She’s awake, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking flushed and dazed. Upon seeing Saeran, she smiles weakly.

“Hello,” she murmurs. “ _I’m not looking great right now_...”

“Did you call for me?” Saeran asks, but then Saeyoung returns from snatching a towel.

“Her hair is pretty wet, can you dry it?” the red-head asks, and the younger twin shrugs, taking the towel from him.

Saeyoung feels shy doing it himself, and awkward, since he’s not sure how to treat the florist gently. Saeran, who’s usually shy and awkward, is good at taking care of others. He casually asks the florist to turn away so he can dry her hair.

“Do you have hair dryer?”

“Um...in _the thing_...near the mini light pole...” the florist tries her best.

Saeran turns to look at his brother in amusement. Saeyoung grins as well, but looks around to find ‘the thing near the mini light pole’. Apparently there’s a small plastic cupboard on the wardrobe, by a small antique lamp. There, he finds the hair dryer and gives it to Saeran.

Saeran turns it on the first setting, gentle warm air starting to blow as he dries the florist’ hair, his other hand combing the strands. The red-head can’t help but feel...mesmerized to watch them. Saeran just fits right in.

It’s not jealousy or envy...Saeyoung feels surprised himself. As much as he loves the florist, he loves having fun with her and joke around. Her presence eases him and always lifts his mood. But he doesn’t think he can help her like Saeran does. The florist also seems to have helped his brother to be more confident and composed.

Saeyoung remembers when Saeran told him that he can only feel what he feels, and if Chae feels differently, that’s not her fault. That’s quite a surprising development. He was pretty sure that Saeran wouldn’t be able to face it, if it was him before they got to know the florist. Saeyoung admits that there are things he couldn’t give to his brother, like genuine interest, bright perspective, and patience.

“I made some porridge. Please eat, even if for a little. Do you have paracetamol or maybe fever compress?”

“I have the cold sticker...Ummm...in the wetting room box?” The florist deliriously smiles, clasping her hands as Saeran helps her lean to a stack of pillows. “I want...I want your p...poooor age. With the yellow thingy...Can I?”

“Of course,” Saeran chuckles and ruffles her hair, before asking his brother to get compress in the bathroom cabinet. He leaves as well to get the rice porridge, cracking an egg on top of the steaming dish. He then notices a glass jar filled with brown powder. Curiously, he opens to sniff it. Recognizing what it is, he smiles.

~.X.~

Saeyoung returns to the bedroom, mustering a bright smile.

“Here comes Secret Agent 707!” he says, making flying aircraft noises as he skips to the edge of her bed. She giggles.

“Agent 707!” she cheers, and coughs a little. “You’ve come to...resurrect...reserve...?”

“I’ve come to bring you salvation!” Saeyoung rips the pack and separate the compress from its cover before playfully sticking it to her forehead. “Begone! Begone evil spirit! Begone from Chae MC!”

“Go! Go!” the florist huffs over-excitedly, but then her head stings in pain, causing her to groan. Saeyoung laughs, telling her to take it easy and fix her pillows. She hums for a bit before asking him ‘where’s marshmallow’.

“Agent Saeran is out there to get you some very needed ration!”

“Oooh! Ration...right, the pour edge with the yellow stuff...Alright!”

He can’t help but chuckles at her adorable deliriousness and pinches her nose.

“Hngg...I can still _whoosh_ in from ma mouth.” She says with muffled voice and starts breathing loudly from her mouth. Saeyoung releases her nose, and it’s redder than before.

“You’re a clown now!”

“Oh noo!”

“Saeyoung, don’t get her too worked up,” Saeran says gently, coming in with a tray full of good-smelling stuff. Saeyoung scoots away to give his brother space. The florist tries to sit up, but Saeran tells her to just sit still, and hands her a mug of something good.

“What is this?”

“Cocoa. With milk and honey.”

She hums, sipping it a bit and huffs. "Wow...Thank you...I'm glad I have two angels taking care of me..." she beams at them, all flushed and delirious, but positively happy. The twin blushes and look away awkwardly. It's just feels nice...they never really took care anyone else but each other since they were little, so it had came as a second nature for them. But Chae had been a friend...and...well, more than that.

It makes them realize how precious it is to be able to take care of others.

Saeran throws a glance at his brother. “If you want some, I still got a pot in the kitchen.”

“Awyeees!” Saeyoung cheers and skips out of the room. Not because he really wants the cocoa, well, he just wants to give his brother time alone with her...

Saeran feels slightly worried when the florist eats the first spoonful of the rice porridge. Her eyes widen, and she breaks the yolk, mix it around, and begins to eat heartily. The mint-eyed young man smiles in relief and pride. She finished the whole bowl, and diligently drinks her cocoa.

“Mmm!” she sighs in bliss, brown liquid smearing above her lips like a big mustache. Saeran can’t help but laugh and wipes it off with his thumb. He blushes, but brings it to his lips and licks the remaining off his thumb. Chae watches, blinking slowly.

“Do you...” she hums. “Do you like...eating from my skin?”

Saeran huffs, looking down with even redder face. “Sorry...I know, I'm weird.”

“Ish okie.” She gives him a thumb up. “You’re not weird. You're _veeeeeeeryyyyyyy_ cute.” she giggles and pokes his nose with her index finger. " _Boop_!"

Saeran stares at her for a while. She’s blinking so slowly, looking more and more drowsy. He collects the bowl and mug, tucking her under the blanket, and set the air conditioner to a comfortable temperature, before leaving the room with the door closed behind him.

Saeyoung seems to have left a mug of cocoa for Saeran, but had been drinking the rest of it for himself. The red-head then says that they should help her lock up and close the shop. Saeran agrees, and they get to work after he calls the office to give a notice.

~.X.~

It’s noon when V returns to the shop, looking worried and disheveled. He checks up on her for a bit, and seems convinced that she’s alright.

“So...” Saeyoung plays around with the keys in his hand. “Who’s going to stay here and look after her? I mean, I have a day off, but you know I’m the House Disaster...I think I’ll rather call an ambulance if you’re going to leave her to my care.” He grins with honesty.

V seems to be very thoughtful about this, but Saeyoung trusts V to be mature about this.

And he _doesn’t_ disappoint.

“Saeran, you should stay.” V says after thinking for a while, even though he doesn’t seem like he wants it. If anything, he wish he can use this as a chance, but that only shows that he’s not sincere about his action. He can’t take care of Chae with such ulterior motive. The red-head smirks knowingly.

Saeran nods with a hard expression, and catches the keys that his brother throws.

“Take care of her.” V says, a bit sternly than usual. It’s not because Saeran needs to be told, but it’s more of a ‘ _take care of her, don’t do anything weird_ ’ kind of tone.

“Of course I will.” Saeran answers and watches them leave.

~.X.~

After cleaning (using up his nervous energy), Saeran meekly returns to peek at her in the room. She’s breathing soundly, but her complexion seems much better. The florist looks so peaceful; he can feel drowsiness washing over him. V had taken care his notice of absence for the office, so now he only has one thing to worry about.

Then, he notices her scowling so hard, her lips bitten. It seems that she’s having a nightmare. Saeran quietly enters and starts pushing a spot between her eyebrows to cease the furrow with his thumb. It seems to help, since she stops scowling, and he can’t help but grin.

Feeling even stronger drowsiness, Saeran decides to drop his head on the edge of her bed and take a bit of a nap. When he wakes up, she’s still sleeping, and it’s dark. But her temperature has turned normal. She was over-exhausted.

He leaves a note and sticks it on her forehead before leaving the flower shop, sliding the keys from the gap beneath the door.

Saeran looks up at the now starry sky. He’s much too charged and awake to be asleep right now.

“I’ll go to the office and finish some stuff~”


	11. Lily of the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are out for camping!!

Lily of the Valley

“For the last time, Hyung! I can’t be your part-time assistant!” Yoosung huffs and shoves the phone back to its plane, right when V just enters the office with Saeran behind. The blond seems to be fussing with Rika’s ledger and critically checking the schedules back and forth.

“Where’s nuna?” Saeran asks, taking his seat.

Yoosung sighs, not looking up from the agenda. “Nuna is taking today off, she’ll be back on Monday. She’s going on a camping trip with Jaehee-sshi and Chae Nuna.”

V turns to the blond so fast his neck creaked. “With Chae? So that’s why she’s closed today?”

Saeran sighs dejectedly. Yoosung rolls his eyes, continuing Rika’s work and announcing today’s schedule, in which they’re going to meet three clients with different occassion to organize.

“I’m surprised she didn’t tell you, Hyung,” Yoosung says, grabbing a cup of coffee and returns to Rika’s seat. V flinches, but keeps focusing on his work. “Anyways, so, how’s _that_ confession going? Also, Saeran, have you confessed?”

_Yoosung really doesn’t hold back, huh..._

“She just fell ill last week,” Saeran calmly says sketching table plans. “I don’t want to burden her with my feelings for now. She went out to get fresh air for her health, after all.”

“Wait,” V looks up from his work to stare at Saeran in disbelief. “She _told_ you?”

“No, but Saeyoung lended his van to Kang Jaehee yesterday,” the bleached-haired boy doesn’t look at V as he answers. “He just said ‘Jaehee needs it for a picnic’. I’m just concluding based on our current facts.”

“Oh, well. It’s just today. I just hope I don’t die.” Yoosung breathes out nervously. “I’ve never met any clients without nuna before!”

V drags his concerns away to pay attention to Yoosung, giving the young man an assuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Yoosung. We’ll take care of this together.”

Saeran inwardly sighs as he looks up to the sky through the window. It’s cloudy. The weather has been cold lately. Would it be a good idea to have a camping trip in this weather?

~.X.~

“Chae, you’re such a good driver~!” Rika says cheerfully, turning up the music. The air is fresh, they’re out of town, and they’re racing the clouds above. Zen’s voice singing and blowing through the open windows. Jaehee looks very relaxed wearing a plain black t-shirt without her glasses in the back seat. Rika sings along with the driver.

“What do we do if it rains?” Jaehee asks.

“There’s going to be a small cottage. We just bring a tent for funsies~” the florist giggles, and Jaehee smiles, relaxing again to her seat and starts singing along as well.

“Have you been there before, Sweetie?” Rika asks.

“Nope! It’s an old camping ground, I think I saw the brochure from Saeran when one of your clients wanted an outdoor party, and he was looking for a venue.”

“Come to think of it, you’re very close with the twins,” Jaehee says, leaning her head to the cushion. “I’m not an outspoken person, but I find that the two are quite hard to approach. It's curious that they seem to be opening up to you a lot.”

“V is also kind of like that, y’know?” Rika shrugs. “But he seems fussing over her a lot~”

“Ah, but V doesn’t open up to me much,” Chae admits. “He just have this worrying fixation to take care of others and sacrificing his own well being.”

Jaehee hums, exchanging glances with Rika. They’ve known V for several years now, but they never really thought of the mint-haired man with that kind of depth. It’s true, though. V rarely talks about himself, his feelings, or his opinions about something.

They stop by a gas station to fill up and use the restroom before continuing their trip. They arrive at the camping ground in the afternoon. The gatekeeper gives them his number, and contact to the forest rangers, and also a map. Before entering the ground, they go to a nearby minimarket to stock up on water.

The forest is beautiful. It’s also a floral reservation area, so there are tags on trees, explaining their names and age. Here and there, they can see wild flowers blooming and withering for the season’s changing. There are lots of daffodil bulbs planted around as well.

“These are daffodils?” Rika seems awed when the florist points that out. “I hope I can come back here to see them bloom~”

“Rika, you love daffodils?” the florist asks.

“Yeah! I love their meaning...Well, one meaning is sad, such as ‘unrequited love’, but the other meaning is ‘the sun is always shining when I am with you’. Romantic, isn’t it? Do you like daffodils?”

“I love all flowers~” Chae grins, pocketing her hands. “But I don’t necessarily believe in the language of flowers. For me, daffodils should mean ‘joy’ or ‘party time!’ since they bloom like popping trumpets!”

Jaehee giggles upon listening to her words. “You have such gentle and bright regards towards flowers, MC.”

Rika seems to be faintly blushing, but nods along. Despite how she brings herself, Rika is a bit of a pessimist, deep within. There are things she believes that are already destined or given meaning. Sometimes she also believes that some people can’t be happy without hurting others.

But she feels so at ease getting to know Chae, letting the florist and her warm words seep in like healing balm. The florist doesn’t see something as ‘bad’ or ‘good’, but as what it is. Happiness is just happiness. Pain and suffering are just what they are. Love is love. Rika can sense that the florist isn’t originally that accepting or happy-go-lucky. It’s as if she had gone through a very long ordeal to become the person she is today.

And for that, Rika feels thankful that she gets to know Chae. She’s also thankful to have met Jaehee in school. The brunette had helped her to get a grip and ‘just deal with it’ attitude.

“I found the cottage!” Jaehee announces. “We’re pretty close to the lake, it should be over there.”

“Shall we go to the lake first?” the florist asks the blonde.

“Why not?” Rika grins, and the three girls drop their belongings under the cottage’s roof before holding hands and skipping together towards the lake.

The lake is beautiful. It’s cold green and clear, reflecting the trees surrounding it. It’s not necessarily large, but not so small either. It’s infested with various kinds of lake fishes, and they’re allowed to fish there. They might be able to row a boat around it. But it’s not meant for boat, so they just splash around and play the water on the shallow area. The water is refreshingly cold.

“Should we have brought some fishing kits?” the florist wonders out loud, the three are sitting in the water with their legs stretched.

“No, I was planning to make a spear.” Jaehee says. “I’ve learned it when I joined the scouts during high school.”

Rika sighs. “Jaehee is capable of _everything_ , you see. She’s very good at Judo. I never got to join scouts!”

“But you’re also very strong, Rika. After all, you were our high school region figure skater.” Jaehee retorts.

“Wow, Jaehee is good at Judo? And Rika skates!? Jaehee, you ought look very cool...and Rika ought to be super duper beautiful!” the florist seems greatly impressed. “I wish I can see that sometimes! Or Jaehee can pummel me right here and let’s hope I don’t die?”

“Hmm,” Jaehee narrows her eyes. “Let’s not.”

“I didn’t really get many chances with my skating though,” Rika points out with a sad smile.

“Yeah...it’s too bad.” Jaehee nods in understanding. Seeing the florist’s bemused look, she begins to explain. “Rika’s parents were not very supportive about it. So...she was disowned, and couldn’t compete. It’s during the second grade. I was also living with my relatives, so I couldn’t possibly take her in.”

“But Jaehee saved my life,” Rika giggles. “I stayed at school for several weeks, we worked part time, and then we got enough money to rent a place. I’m very thankful for that!”

“I’m so glad...” the florist seems very relieved and slightly sad to have listened to their ordeals. “I wish your parents could’ve been more supportive...But I’m glad that you’ve pulled through and find your way here, Rika. Jaehee too.”

Jaehee smiles warmly. “I’m glad as well. I wasn’t very good at making friends, so right now, I feel proud to have a new friend.”

Chae sniffles and hugs the taller woman’s side. “You’re going to make me cry, Baehee!”

“Baehee...?”

“But, so, Chae, what about you? How was your school? Did you have any hobbies or shattered dreams?” Rika snickers. “Or are you currently living it?”

“Dreams...” the florist looks up to the sky, as if looking much further than that. “High school...I was in the lacrosse team.”

“Lacrosse...?” Jaehee tilts her head. “Is it that game where you catch and throw ball with long rackets? Is that even available in Korean schools?”

“But it’s a team sport, and I wasn’t very into it, I guess.” Chae shrugs. “If I have to tell you about my high school history...I think it will take at least a week, and you’ll have to sign non-disclosure agreement, and I will have to take your first borns.”

“I don’t know if I’ll even have a child in the future, but after hearing that, I must say I’ll pass.” Jaehee nervously laughs.

“Aww, you’re no fun!” Rika whines.

“Okay, then, I’ll just say that I guess I’m happy living the way I am right now.” the florist giggles and nuzzles her head to the blonde’s shoulder.

“I see...Are you going to be happy if I do... _this_!?” Rika suddenly splashes a big one onto the florist, causing a ruckus again as the second water battle begins.

At some point, Jaehee went full-on water-bender and somehow had made a giant wave to wash the other two women.

They got out of the water an hour later, and then Jaehee teaches them how to make a fishing spear. After they managed to make at least two decent spears, they begin learning to spear fish. It was messy and chaotic, and they can’t stop laughing sometimes. When the sun is starting to set, they had caught a dozen of fishes, Jaehee getting most of them, obviously.

Chae, surprisingly, is adept to making fire. Even Jaehee, despite having been in the scouts, sometimes get difficulties on doing it. The florist knows at least fourteen ways to make fire.

Rika takes care of the fishes, and she made her special grilled fish sauce ready to use. Soon, the darkness rose, the fire lights up the forest, and the stars are sparkling above. It’s a crescent moon tonight. The aroma of grilled fish fills the air. They washed up and dried themselves before sitting down around the fire to enjoy the relatively light meal.

“This is so good...” MC moans blissfully.

“Right? Right? Hey, hey, have more soju!” Rika says, refilling everyone’s glass with more soju they brought in the cooler.

They talk about cooking and cafe they’ve been, restaurants they’ve eaten in, and places they should visit together. It’s fun, and a pretty new experience. Not that they cared about being a man or woman, but it’s refreshing to hang out like this. Also, they get to gush about Zen’s latest drama all they want, and no one will be annoyed. It’s liberating!

They clean up for a bit after eating, and had a little karaoke, Jaehee’s phone blasting Zen’s musical songs. Rika has a wonderful voice. It’s light and sweet. Jaehee is much more adorable with this surprising innocence in her singing. They tell the florist that sometimes when they go to karaoke with the other members of RFA, it got a bit annoying, since V and Jumin will have this karaoke battle.

“Jumin is surprisingly emotional when singing,” Rika snorts. “But he’s probably imagining Elly the whole time!” they laugh at that possibility.

“V’s voice is really nice, and MC, if you’ve ever listened to him and Rika duet, you’ll be blown away.” Jaehee points out. “Sometimes I thought that Rika and V would be a couple.”

“Oh, are you interested, Rika?” Chae asks in concern.

“Hmmm...” the blonde hums. “Let’s just say...I’m glad I didn’t meet him when I was so down in the slump. There was this point in my life, where I was just so lost and depressed, and desperate to have someone love me.” Her green eyes are sparkling beneath the stars. “But I’m glad I’ve got a grip on my own life. I don’t think it will be good if V and I become a couple.” She huffs and lies down on the sleeping bag.

“Then, what do you think about marriage?”

“I only want Zen-sshi!” Rika squeals, causing her friends to laugh at her. “To be honest, I feel happy enough, and I don’t feel alone without a partner. I have Yoosung, and I have auntie. She’s much nicer than my parents. It’s also been very fun with you around, Chae!”

“I’m glad to hear that! But what about you, Jaehee? You and Jumin have something?”

“Oh? You mean a cat?” Jaehee sarcastically blurts, causing the others to giggle. “I think, when I have enough money, I want to buy a small house near the beach. And then I want to open my own cafe.”

“Ohh! That’s very sweet,” Rika gawks. “You never told me about that!”

“Because I just thought of it recently.” Jaehee admits sheepishly. “I got the idea from knowing MC. Though it gets hard sometimes, doesn’t it? I mean, I think you’d be the busiest florist I’ve ever known. For me, I just want to have a relaxing, slow day in a cafe. Can you imagine? Zen’s jazz songs playing gently...the smell of coffee...the brown aesthetic in the night...”

The girls sigh dreamily imagining Jaehee’s dream.

“Do you feel good now?” Jaehee asks the florist. “You got overexhausted last week, from what I heard. Is going out for this trip helping?”

Rika also stares at her with concern. The florist lights up and nods.

“But I guess it makes me realize that I really need to get another staff soon. I didn’t know what to expect when opening a flower shop, so I just tried to do my best. Sometimes you just get super caught up with work that you forget to take a breather, you know?”

“True, true...”

The three sigh and look up at the sky thoughtfully. Rika hums for a long time, before suddenly getting an idea.

“I know, what if I recommend Saeran to your place?”

“Ahh...” MC looks unsure. “I mean...I’d love to, but...he loves working on decors.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!”

“I don’t think this is something you should just do, Rika.” The florist smiles gently. “You must ask Saeran first. But he’ll feel cornered and agree anyway, so I wouldn’t want that. I mean, I would love to have him as my assistant, but his heart will be divided. That will only put a toll on him, you see?”

“I see...You’re very considerate and kind-hearted, Chae.” Rika hums.

“No...I don’t think I’m kind-hearted,” the florist says with a solemn smile. “But I want to do my best at it. Sometimes it’s easier to not be kind. Sometimes...people think that being kind is weakness. But I think, it’s the hardest thing to do.”

Rika hugs her knees and stares at the florist with wonder. Sometimes her words are like gentle ocean waves, shaking anguish and hatred she’d long kept in her heart. Possibilities of how things would’ve turned if she just used hatred in her past...but Chae’s words washed upon those pains gently and took the darkness away. And Rika...feels proud that she’s held on this far.

“Well...you can make a partnership.” Jaehee suggests. “Like how RFA do with Saeyoung. So Saeran can work from the flowershop. I think clients will find it easier to choose decors from the shop too.”

The other two turns to Jaehee, wide eyes.

“Jaehee!”

“You’re a _genius_!”

~.X.~

The next day, it’s a bit misty. A passing forest ranger informed them that it’s going to rain at some point, so they would have to stay in the cottage. With that, the three packs up their sleeping bags and tent and move everything into the cottage.

Afterwards, they made toasts and eat them with cheese for a light breakfast. It was good thing that Jaehee had stopped them from drinking too much soju last night. The morning air is so cold it’s stabbing their senses into wakeness. The forest and the lake feels serene in their heart. They decide to walk around to observe the view.

“Ah,” the florist stops upon sighting a small growing plant near a tall tree. “This is...”

“What is this?” Rika tries to reach, but Chae had taken firm grip on her hand. “Eh?”

“It’s Lily of the Valley. It’s quite poisonous, so don’t touch it carelessly, Rika.” The florist tells her, and Rika quickly pulls her hand away, glaring at the plant. Jaehee squats next to the other side of the florist and gaze at the plant curiously.

“It’s a seedling, then? Would it be alright to leave it here? Animals might eat them by mistake.”

“Or this is planted here deliberately?” Rika suggests.

Jaehee then decides to go and find the forest ranger, whilst the other two keep their eyes on the plant.

They feed birds with the crumbs of their toasts, and sometimes the two sight some deers running between the trees. Rika cheerfully walks around there taking pictures. Sometimes the blonde drags the florist for a selfie. It’s not long until Jaehee returns with the forest ranger tagging along.

The man checks on the plant, and seems to be looking for signs of deliberate planting, before telling them that he’ll remove it, and puts on gloves. However, the florist gently taps his shoulder and asks.

“Can I just take it home with me? You’re going to move it anyway, right?”

“Well, sure. I don’t see why not. Do you have the proper container?”

“I’ll find something, don’t worry about it. Thank you for giving me permission.”

After the ranger left, Chae tells her two friends to enjoy their day, as she wants to make a makeshift pot before digging the plant. The two friends snort at her and tell her that they want to watch a plant hunter in the act, causing the florist to laugh.

“Plant hunter...That fits Saeran more. I’m more of a florist~” she giggles, not noticing her friends who are exchanging meaningful glances.

“Why do you want this flower?” Jaehee asks.

“This is Saeran’s favorite flower. He loves its meaning in flower language; promise of happiness.” The florist faintly blushes despite her fond smile as she finishes the makeshift pot from their used sundae cup last night. “I’m sure he’ll be happy if I give this to him.”

Again, the two friends exchange knowing glances. Rika peeks closer.

“Ho~ So Saeran loves this flower?”

“Yeah!” the florist cheerfully says, starting to gently dig the flower out, being careful with its roots.

“What about V? What’s his favorite flower?” Rika asks again, meaningfully.

“He loves sunflowers.” The florist deadpans at the blonde. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to tease me about Saeran aren’t you?”

“Well, since you seem to know,” Rika puffs her cheeks, pulling away and crosses her arms. “But so, what are you going to do about V? Do you like him or not? He’s trying to woo you, you know?”

“I know...” the florist calmly says, seemingly a bit stubborn, but her hands are gentle as she handles the plant, moving it to the makeshift pot. “I appreciate his feelings. I don’t hate it. But...I don’t know. How do I know? In manhwa, people just often suddenly fall for each other. Or they just talk often and spend a lot of time together...but I do that with a lot of people!”

“Hmmmm...” Jaehee crosses her arms as well. “I’m not experienced as well, but remember one of Zen’s drama? That one when he played as zombie post apocalypse?”

“Right, that’s _super_ romantic! I for once don’t hate the heroine, even though I didn’t remember her name.” Rika nods.

“You know, it’s just like, he just know that he wants to be with the heroine more than anyone else. Do you have anyone that makes you feel that way, MC?”

The florist doesn’t answer, focusing on burying the roots with more earth in the makeshift pot, and then take her time patting the ground neat.

Rika and Jaehee waits patiently.

It’s pretty obvious, but they’re just surprised she’s often confusing feelings as normal things. Perhaps she’s just _way_ too accepting?

It seems the question is echoing in the florist’s head that she doesn’t know what to say at the moment. Moving on, then.

~.X.~

It was another fun night, even though sometimes they notice that the florist falls quiet, deep in her own thoughts. Rika smiles triumphantly at Jaehee, proud that they managed to instill something within Chae. Jaehee, on the other hand, feels worried that they have disrupted the order of nature.

“She’s not mother earth, you’re so dramatic, Jaehee.”

Jaehee rolls her eyes. “I’m _dramatic_? I’m not the wedding planner here.”

“Hey!”

It had been a refreshing trip full of newfound things. It’s strange, they seem to learn more about themselves during a short three days trip.

On Sunday morning, it's raining heavily, so the three friends just enjoy the warmth and comfort of the cottage. It feels trainquil being in that building, only the sound of the rain heard from every direction.

They make rich mountain stew using the cottage's stone stove. The sound of the rain, the smell of the stew, the warmth of the cottage, everything is so comforting. They don't talk much, just enjoying the present and the presence of their friends.

After breakfast, the rain continues on. So the florist asks for her friends to model for a bit. They take selfies for her as reference. They put on Zen's movie using Rika's i-pad, sometimes the three sing along the musical with the respect of singing Korean's national anthem.

"That's very beautiful, MC." Jaehee says, looking at her sketch, impressed. It's a simple sketch of the three of them. Rika takes a picture of it using her phone, but she doesn't post it. They've agreed to make no contact with internet until the trip is over.

"The rain is surely heavy huh..." The blonde sighs, looking through the window.

"Hey, I know!" Suddenly the florist sets down her pencil and gets up. "Let's play in the rain and do that silly life quotes? Dancing in the rajn and stuff."

Jaehee raises her brows, but Rika snorts and falter into giggles before dragging the two out into the rain. Jaehee shrieks, but the florist laughs, prancing around in the rain and then drags Rika so they can dance around in the rain.

At some point, they replayed some Zen's romantic rain scene.

"So this is it, huh?" Chae says grimly. "After all we've been through."

"No, you don't understand!" Rika kneels on the muddy ground, uncaring for her dirty jeans. "Please! Please don't go! Don't leave me! PLEASE!!"

When they feel much too cold and their fingers are wrinkled enough, Jaehee announces that they should get back into the cottage. It takes a while for them to dry up in the corner as to not wetting the rest of the cottage.

They feel much more comfy since the activities had drained them into a comfortable drowsiness. Snuggling together, they take a nap through the peaceful rain.

~.X.~

Saeyoung is just about to lock his shop when he sees his van approaching. The florist honks once before waving through the window. Since she's alone, she probably had dropped Rika and Jaehee to their place before coming here.

"God Saeyoung! It's been years!" 

"It's been years indeed! Oh my gah?! Did you get taller?" The  red-head jokes, hunching down for extra effect. The two laugh.

"Thanks for lending us your van. Oh, and I got something for Saeran." She goes to the back of the van to get the potted plant. 

Handing the keys to Saeyoung, the florist holds onto the plant carefully. 

"This is very fragile, and it's poisonous, so don't touch any parts of it with bare hands, okie?"

"Ohh, what is it, meow?"

"It's Lily of the Valley, meow!"

"Wow!" Saeyoung locks his shop and the van, pocketing his keys. "Then, wanna walk to our place for a bit?"

"Okie!"

The sun is crimson, beginning to set since the florist's arrival. They chat lightly about the trip, and how uneventful the last three days in the town.

Saeran is still out for grocery shopping, so their apartment is empty, but the florist stopped in the front door only, since they cross path with Saeran.

"MC!" The marshmallow prince smiles brightly, skipping towards them. "Welcome back! I missed you so much! Did you have fun?"

The florist blinks. One of her hand subconsciously clenches.

"I..."

_Miss you so much too. Maybe even..._

"Saeran! She brought you something from the trip~ Aren't you lucky?" 

"Oh..." Saeran faintly blushes, looking shy and touched. "You didn't have to...but...I'm very happy!"

"Heroine? Are you alright?" Saeyoung peeks to see her face, but she's just staring at his twin brother as if struck in awe.

Well, no one can ever know that at this very moment, the florist is washed with an overwhelming desire to run and hug the marshmallow boy before her.

"Um," She opens her mouth, which quickly turns dry. "I think..." She frowns. 

... _have you always been this precious?_

...

_...I keep imagining scenes from sunjeong manhwa when I look at you. Is this normal?_

_..._

"I need to think." The florist blurts out, looking way too determined about it.

"Ha?" 

She handed the plant to Saeyoung before saying good bye, her face is strangely red, and Saeyoung doesn't understand why.

"MC...?" Saeran watches helplessly when she rushes out.

Upon exiting the apartment building, MC runs. She runs and runs.

_I wanted to see Saeran so much, I didn't even think when going to his apartment!!_

The florist slams her head to the shop's door, face inarguably red at this point, but no one will know if it's from running or embarrassment.

Chae sighs and unlocks her door.

"I'm an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. soju is a korean alcoholic drink made from rice or sweet potatoes  
> 2\. daffodils bulbs are often planted early in fall to bloom in spring. Their meanings are: unrequited love, the sun always shines when I'm with you, you're the only one, and regard  
> 3\. Lily of the valley is highly poisonous. All parts of it. When used as wedding bouquets or decorations, these flowers are handled with extreme care. They are also limited and short in season, and has short lifetime out of greenhouses, so it's very expensive.


	12. White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the flowershop can feel a little bit confining. Perhaps everyone needs a lovely knight once in a while.

White Knight

Winter’s wind seems to be coming earlier than expected.

There’s not many flowers can be showcased, but the florist is glad that the hothouse construction was finished in early September. The first floor of the shop is now filled with dried up flowers and wreaths, along with pumpkin-shaped pots. Potpourri hanging here and there, scenting the room with mild sweet and spiciness.

The hothouse, on the other hand, is relatively warm, just warm enough to allow young buds to grow through the season’s changing. In the middle of the hothouse, shrouded by tube-roses and queen of the nights, a neat, dainty lounge filled the space. MC hasn’t invited anyone for a tea there—seems that her new friends had been busy in this season as well.

As she’s finally finished storing the flowers in the hothouse, she begins to look for something to fill up her free time. Should she draw a fanart for HyunJae? Despite how Zen and Jumin react to that ship, the fictional couple had been booming. Whereas RangJun are more on the plot-line and logical, action side, HyunJae is more onto their relationship and character development-oriented.

Just when she takes out her stylus, her phone on the counter rings. _An order_?

“Four Seasons Flower Shop, how may I help you?”

“ _I want a bouquet now. Thirty stamps. I want it in thirty minutes to this address..._ ”

Professionally, Chae quickly reacts and gets to work. There’s not much detail in the order, so she hopes the bouquet wrapped in white and cream pink ribbon will be satisfactory. Locking the shop, she turns on the engine of her truck and floors it down.

It’s a studio building, and she feels like she recognizes the caller’s voice. She’s on time with the bouquet, and puts on her baseball cap, bringing the bouquet as she enters from the front door and faces the receptionist.

“Flowers for...” she checks the note, “Echo Girl?”

“Ah, I’ll call her. In a moment please.” The receptionist smiles and puts on the call. After a few seconds of back and forth, she tells the florist to go to the seventh floor.

“Agassi?” Zen is surprised as he notices the florist also waiting for the elevator. He takes off his shades and grins.

“Zen!” she hisses in shock. The actor is wearing is disguise, his hair is tucked under a black cap, and he puts his shades back on with a pleased grin. “This must be my lucky day...” she sighs dreamily.

“Always a flirt, aren’t you, Chae?”

She giggles. The elevator opens and Zen gestures towards her to enter first. She feigns a dramatic act of flicking her imaginary long dress before entering the elevator, causing the actor to laugh merrily.

“Delivery?”

“Yep! For Echo Girl...I guess?”

“What a coincidence, I’m actually working with her right now,” Zen hums, arms crossed. “This hasn’t been published, but we’re going to be in a movie.”

“Oh god, I’m getting classified information first-hand...” the florist puts a hand on her chest to calm her heart down. “What movie? Also, can I tell Jaehee and Rika?”

“Sure, since they’re going to find out anyways,” Zen shrugs. “It’s romance, I think? Fantasy romance? Like your manhwa, Mystic Prophecy? By the way, MC, do you think you’ll accept any offers to have your webcomics brought to the wide screen?”

“I would, for Love Like the Sun~ And Zen will play as Donghyun~”

“ _MC_! You know how I hate that egoist, narcissistic man who claims himself as an inspector!”

“Hehehe...but I never really revealed my address or have meet and greets, so I don’t think any sorts of studio can offer me.” MC chuckles mischievously. “I am a woman full of secret after all! Mystic Chae!”

Zen snorts at her adorable role-playing bit. Soon, they arrived at the seventh floor, and a petite young woman hears the elevator’s ‘ding’, making her turn her gaze to them.

“Zen-sshi!” then, her skips falters upon noticing the florist next to him on a friendly distance. “Oh... _you’re late_.” She crosses her arms indignantly. “I don’t want those anymore.”

Chae blinks. “I got here five minutes earlier. You didn’t tell me your floor.”

“Are you going to blame _me_? I’m your customer!” Echo Girl snaps. She then smiles wryly to Zen. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this, Zen-sshi, but I _despise_ undisciplined services.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” MC quickly apologizes before Zen can say anything about the situation. “I will give it for free, if you still want it?”

“No. Your tardiness ruins my mood.” The petite girl huffs and turns away. “Come on Zen-sshi! We should start discussing our project!”

“Ah, sure. Let me change for a bit?” Zen feigns a smile, turning away from the young actress to try and catch up with the florist who had dismissed herself to the elevator.

“MC, let me buy those.”

The florist looks up to him, one brow raised. He starts to sweat under that gaze. Which is ridiculous, since he’s _literally_ looking down at her.

“I mean...I just... _I can’t just not do anything to help you_!” he insists, now heavily blushing.

“Oh, _please_ , Lovely Zen. If you interact with me like this, she’ll only hate me even more,” she tilts her head to the girl several feets away from them, and Zen glances a bit, seeing Echo Girl clearly fuming at them. “It’s fine. Stuff like this happens sometimes. Now go and change, yeah? Good luck with your movie!”

~.X.~

Chae returns to the flower shop, murmuring an apology to the roses before storing them in the fridge. Stuff like that with Echo Girl happens sometimes, but still, she’s only human—she can’t help but feel dejected. Of course, there’s no use mulling over it.

Her phone is filled with notifications from her new friends, and this makes her smile. Before, she didn’t have any friends, but now she won’t take it for granted to see her phone filled with greetings or memes from her friends. Jumin almost always sends her a cat video or Elly’s picture, and Saeyoung sometimes make a meme out of a character’s expression in her webcomic.

Jaehee, Rika, and herself, had created a three-people group dedicated to gush about Zen and send daily pictures of the actor. Remembering the encounter earlier, the florist grins and sends a message to the group. Sure enough, the phone buzzess aloud as the girls are squealing upon hearing the possible new movie from Zen. Chae spent a fun hour of chatting with her friends, but then they return to work, and the florist once again finds herself at loss.

Lately she’s been thinking a lot, especially about love. Not about the love relationship in her BL manhwa, but _real_ love stuff. It’s all because of V, of course. And there’s also Rika and Jaehee prodding about how the florist possibly likes Saeran.

She’s not sure what to think...or rather, what to feel. The florist feels happy, and flattered, of course. To think that anyone would refer to her as something worth a romantic relationship! But other than that, she’s not sure if she feels the same way. Jaehee and Rika are both inexperienced with romance, so they always act cautious whenever they bring up V’s confession.

Honestly, she needs to talk about it to someone. For inspiration. Chae sighs and decides to brew some tea. It’s a bit sad, because she can’t just accept dating V ‘to get experience’. V is serious, thus the florist wants to treat his feelings carefully and gently. This can’t be something that she should treat as a ‘new experience’. Commitment...sounds very complicated.

“Excuse me...Can I buy some flowers?” the florist turns off her kettle and rushes out to greet her second customer.

~.X.~

It’s a very slow and sort-of lonely day in the flower shop. This happens as well some days, but usually the florist can find something to do or try, like making new sweets or blending tea. However, she just really feels like talking to someone. Chae is closing her shop earlier and is turning the ‘open’ sign to ‘close’ when a motorcycle parks in front of her shop.

Then, the rider takes off his helmet, letting his beautiful silver long hair flows, and the florist wants to fly to heaven.

_I HAVE BEEN BLESSED_

“Hello, agassi~ You don’t seem too busy,” Zen snickers charmingly, causing the florist’s heart to clench. “Wanna go for a ride?” he turns around for a bit before holding up a spare helmet.

 _Oh..._!

Holding in a big smile, she nods and quickly closes and locks her shop before taking the helmet, make sure it’s clicked, and hops onto the bike.

“Where do I hold on?” she asks awkwardly.

“You can hold onto me or the back of the seat.” Zen chuckles, but he falls quiet with a solemn smile when she puts her hands on his shoulders and grips tightly. “Alright! We’re off!”

~.X.~

Chae lets out a giggle as the vehicle starts and rushes. The streets are showered with pale afternoon sunlight, the wind is refreshing and hitting her face, and it feels like it’s uncovered an imaginary thin cloth over her face. The town is beautiful. It’s rare for her to not drive and just sit back, so she feels happy to enjoy the scenery and the speed.

They get out of town and head to a hill. The town gets smaller and smaller with the increasing distance, and the air gets cooler—the scenery becomes even greener. It reminds her of her camping trip, but the speed thrills her heart. Zen’s broad shoulders are firm and reliable, it feels like she can trust him with her safety on this bike.

It’s an hour and a half of driving when they stop on the hill’s top and parks the bike near a small river. Chae takes a deep breath and lets out a loud sigh.

“Whooooo! YAHOO!” she screams freely towards the scenery of the small town below the hill. Zen laughs at her, but then stands next to her and screams as well.

“YAHOOOOO!”

“ZEN IS AN ANGEEEEEL!”

“I AM CHAE’S GUARDIAN ANGEEEEL!”

“ _YODEL-EH-HEE-HOOOO!_ ”

“ _Oh my god_! Hahahahaha!” Zen laughs so hard at her yodeling he tears up with red face. Chae laughs as well, even if she’s a bit embarrassed for being blatantly embarrassing.

She turns her gaze to the scenery again. For some reason it makes her heart swell and liberated at the same time. To see the town so small and far, everything she had been thinking feels so trivial but precious. The days in the flower shop, her friendship and now possibly love life, are struggles that she wanted in life, and she’d gladly take on. Though, admittedly, she knows she might mess up sometimes. She’s messed up before. Sometimes it feels really bad and she wanted to curse herself, but messing up is part of living, she will stop messing up only when she’s no longer alive, after all.

Seeing the scenery, it’s like cross-stitching and pulling it away to look at the bigger picture. How small things are compiling into a giant scheme of life. She didn’t get to feel this way before, not even during the camping trip.

“Zen,” she calls, without looking at him, “Why did you take me out here? Although, I’m so thankful for it.”

“Well...this morning didn’t go to well for you, and...you look lonelier than usual.” Zen hums, shrugging. He grins when she looks up at him with raised brows, as if surprised. “Hey, I’m an actor. I’d say that reading expression is a skill that comes with the job, no matter how subtle.”

Chae sighs dreamily. “What is it that Zen cannot do!?” she dramatically exclaims, causing the silver-haired man to laugh again.

“I wonder what is it? Perhaps reading anyone’s mind!” Zen feigns a thoughtful look, closing his eyes. He opens one and glances to the florist knowingly. “But I think I got a knack to get them to tell me about it.”

The florist beams, feeling her cheeks flushed. It’s still amazing to get to know her idol to this kind of personal length. Zen is so down to earth and humble, even if he seems to flaunt about his looks, he’s very serious about his career. He’s not perfect, of course. He gets angry and worked up quite easily, but he’s trying to be better about that. She’s grateful to get to know Hyun Ryu, the person behind Zen (and of course Donghyun, her OC from her BL webcomic but hey).

Zen lets her sit on his bike whilst he leans to keep the balance, and gently asks her to talk about anything’s that has been on her mind lately.

“Have you ever fallen in love, Zen?”

The actor snorts. “Oh _jeez_ we’re going straight into this are we?”

“Or _not_ straight, if you’re into _that_.” The florist smirks mischievously, causing Zen to deadpan at her.

“Well I’m _not_.”

“If you say so.”

The silver haired man whines, causing her to laugh, but soon the seriousness returns when a gale of wind sweeps the hill’s top for a few seconds.

“I’ve never fallen in love, but I get the picture from playing roles of those who are in love. Will that be too presumptuous of a reference for you?” Zen sheepishly admits.

“I’ll be glad to learn anything. I mean, well, I’m sure you’ve had girls confessed to you, right?”

“Ah, that’s true. True, true. But that, and what you have with V, are completely different things.” Zen nods to himself, arms crossed. “I’m sure the girls who confessed to me are good people and I believe I deserve love, so I think they can take care of me well.”

“But you refused all of them this far.” Chae tilts her head to look at him with curiosity. “Even if you know them well, you refused them. Why is that?”

“Well, first of all, I don’t feel the same way.”

“That!” the florist clasps her hands. “ _Exactly how_ , do you know if you feel the same way?” Zen looks up to the sky and hums for a while trying to sort out his words.

“First of all, we must understand what they want with their feelings from us. V expressed that he wants to marry you, right? Which means, he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You will live together, and you will share your life with him. That comes with the joy and the sadness. Sometimes you may have arguments, and conflicts, but with marriage, things like conflict can’t easily severe bonds like marriage. There will be mental burdens and divorce isn’t the same as stopping to talk or avoiding your friends.”

“Now, do you feel like you want to share such thing with V, is the question. And if you’re not sure, what about how you feel about him, at the moment?”

 _Ah_.

The florist looks towards the scenery again, forlorn.

 _I wish Stark is here_.

She can’t talk freely about what she feels towards V without bringing up her background. The florist has to bring up that V has become a second brother to her, when her own brother is away. Of course, she loves V in that aspect. V is like Stark, they don’t offer their help to her, but just quietly and subtly support her. And they don’t really depend on her except for emotional reasons—even so, that’s still rare to happen.

If only her brother is here...She can always depend on Stark to frankly and straight forwardly explain things to her.

Then again, she’s not the first and the only one in this world living alone and trying to figure out what one feels and understanding things. There has to be someway for her to understand.

“I can’t exactly tell you in details, but V...is like an older brother to me.” The florist looks up at the slightly gloomy autumn sky. The actor glances to her curiously, as she rarely talks about herself and V.

“He helps me and sometimes do things when I didn’t ask, or didn’t even know I need. But I’ve been living my life with that kind of support for such a long time. If asked whether or not I love him, of course I do, but that’s why I’m very confused that he loves me in a way that he wishes to be with me for the rest of my life. He’s always been just... _there,_ for the last four years.”

“Why didn’t you tell him this?”

“Because...at the same time, I’m curious, Zen.” She sighs with a frown. “Everything is new and thrilling, and the world is wonderful. I have new friends, I get to know you as a person, I get to work something fun, I want to live more. I want to feel more new things and experience more of what life has to offer. That’s why, I’m curious about experiencing love. But...I know I shouldn’t use V for that. He wants something for the rest of his life. I can’t do that to him.”

Zen smiles wryly and pats her head fondly. “I see. You’re overwhelmed, MC. And you’re doing your best to be kind, aren’t you? However, bottom line, let’s face it whatever decision you make, that’s going to be experience. And I think, whatever you choose, V will love you still. I think he loves you in many ways, I’m sure he also has the same love that you have right now: as an older brother.”

The florist looks at him as if he’s grown a third head, blinking several times in disbelief.

“Wait...so, like, even if you love someone romantically, you can also love the same person in different ways?”

The actor nods as-a-matter-of-factually. “You bet, agassi. A heart can have many kinds of thing, after all.” He chuckles. “For example, Rika is my fan, right? So she loves me like a fan to her idol. At the same time, we’re friends. So there’s love as friends. And she’s also half of my boss in RFA. I respect and admire her. So I love her as she is my friend, my fan, and my superior. Love is large, after all. It’s not defined by one thing.”

The florist has such an expression as if she’s been blessed by the light of revelation from the words of God.

Zen snickers at her pondering face, at loss of what to think of the new information, but she seems much brighter than earlier in the day.

“Hey, you know what,” Zen puts on the spare helmet and gives her his. “Let’s forget about that for a bit. I’ll teach you how to ride this thing!”

“Oh my God?” MC gawks, but her eyes are sparkling. “For real!?”

He throws her his key, and she catches it, stares at it in wonder, before glancing at Zen with a conspiratorial look.

“V will kill me.”

“Then we’ll keep it as our lovely little secrets~” Zen grins, and she coyly gets on the bike with an excited smile. “Alright! We’re totally best friends now, I get to have secrets with MC!”

“I am super honored I don’t know if I can think clearly right now.” The florist lets out a breathy whimper.

“Let’s just pretend I’m giving you a horse-riding lesson!”

“Alright, guide me, _O, Zen, the Lovely White Knight!_ ”

Zen laughs out loud.

“Hey, that doesn’t sound too bad~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of update yesterday! I'm afraid, for the time being, I must omit the rest of the remaining chapters, but hear me out; there will be more than 15 chapters. I am working on more than that, so I'll make sure to finish it up and put the number back on!


	13. Snowdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for his first love.

Snowdrop

The hours of flower shop are getting shorter the colder the day becomes. It’s the middle of November, and frost had appears in the windows, and on the flowers, freezing the bulbs and petals. The florist diligently retracts the flowers in front of the shop to keep them warm.

Then, behind her the door bell chimes again.

“MC,” Saeran calls, faint blush on his face, but his lips are a bit bluish from the cold. He’s holding a small pot. “Um...about that other day...I mean, last week...”

“Oh...”

The young lady slightly feels embarrassed again recalling what happened after the camping trip. She just randomly left after seeing Saeran and giving the flower. Saeyoung never brought it up, and Saeran was so busy he couldn’t even talk about it...well, until today, that is.

“Sorry, I was...It’s silly.”

“What is?” Saeran tilts his head, and then he closes the door behind him to stop the cold from seeping in.

“Well...” the florist puts a hand over her lips. “...I just...I was so overwhelmed by how much I missed you. I’m not sure why. I didn’t want to scare you...”

The marshmallow boy blushes harder, his hair could turn red any moment.

“W-Well then you shouldn’t have run away like that,” he huffs groggily and glances away. “I thought you hated me or something...”

“I can never hate you, Saeran!” Chae quickly retorts with a frown. “I like you a lot!"

Saeran doesn’t look at her. “I see...I like you... _a lot as well_...but...” now his ears are also red.

“But...?”

He sighs and gathers his courage to look at her with a determined smile. “I’ll tell you later! Um...So today, I found these in the park in front of my apartment building. They don’t grow in South Korea naturally, so I think this is a miracle.”

“Oh...! Snowdrop!” the florist gasps in awe, setting down whatever she’s holding, before observing the plant closer. “These are expensive nowadays! There’s been this hype in Europe called ‘Galanthomania’ lately, and these could sell until £2000.” She looks up at him with sparkling eyes. “If you want me to, I’ll help you auction it!”

“No...I don’t really need money...” Saeran smiles shyly. “I just want to give this to you. You gave me my favorite flower last week. I know, it’s silly to give a flower to a florist, but...since you don’t have this...besides, the meaning is...”

“You’re...giving this to me?” Saeran nods and hands the pot to the florist, who accepts it in an awe. “Oh...Saeran. Are you sure? This is very precious.”

“You...gave me the promise of happiness.” Saeran notes with a small smile.

“And...you’re giving me hope and new beginning?”

“No...” he awkwardly ruffles his hair, looking down at his shoes. “You said that we can give flowers any meaning we want. Snowdrops are...the first flower of the year. And you...are _my...first_...” he finishes his sentence with an incorrigible mumble, causing the florist to inch closer in hope to catch it clearly.

“First what?”

“No-Nothing!”

“Aww! Tell meeee!”

“No, not now!” Saeran frantically waves his hands. “We...We’re not ready! I’m not ready!”

The florist huffs, puffing her cheeks. “Aww. Okie, but you have to tell me when you’re ready, promise?”

“I’ll...I’ll do my best!” Saeran answers abashedly. “You can sell it if you want to.” He adds, a bit dejectedly.

“No way!” the florist defensively embraces the small pot into her chest. “This is a treasure from Saeran. You give a mysterious meaning for it, but I’m sure it’s something precious. I won’t even sell it for anything!”

Saeran’s eyes widen. He remembers that day when Jumin came to pay her to change the plot of her manhwa. She refused it so passionately.

 _‘This is the story and this is the relationship I chose to portray. Denying them for money or pleasing fans means lying to myself.’_ she said that, and her eyes gleamed the same way he’s seeing today.

He realizes that it feels so warm and comforting to be treated so preciously...and she doesn’t even _know_ the meaning of that flower to him.

 _Please...you keep making me fall deeper for you, I don’t know if I can ever get a grip_.

“You know, when I found the Lily of the Valley in that forest, I instantly thought about you.” The florist says with a gentle smile. “I didn’t really think of the meaning...I just remembered that it’s your favorite flower, and I thought you’d be happy receiving it.”

“I am.” Saeran smiles brightly. “I’m even happier now to know that you’re thinking of me.”

She giggles. “I don’t know why but I feel shy hearing that.”

“Don’t be, you’re adorable.” He grins. “Ah, so...the office is not taking any events for the rest of the year, since Rika and Yoosung are going back to their home. What about you?”

“Well, this shop is named _Four Seasons_ because I am selling flowers all seasons.” For some reason, the florist has a lonely smile talking about it. “And...I don’t have any relatives to go to. This is my only home.”

She’s prepared to get a pitying reaction.

Rika cooed and hugged her when she told her that she had no other place to go. V always invited her to his place to spend the winter back in college, and he just... _Everyone_ seems to think that it’s sad for her that she has no other place to go. She’s accepted that everyone would have the same reaction. They meant well, of course. Even though that doesn’t help.

“Really? We’re the same, then!” Saeran brightly smiles, eyes gleaming. “Then, we can have fun through winter break! We can make a dinner party...And I’ll make delicious tea, and bake some cookies...” the young man continues to imagine things they can do during the winter break.

She feels so happy she wants to cry, but she holds it in, mustering a smile as she listens to him speak.

Perhaps she _is_ lonely. But it’s not sad. Though she had never been sure if anyone could say the right thing or make the right reaction. She didn’t like to be seen as sad, even if _she is_ lonesome.

Saeran doesn’t think it’s sad, rather, he’s happy that she can spend more time with him and his brother.

“W-Why are you...crying?” Saeran suddenly asks, turning pale and frowning in worry. “Are you...alright? Did I say something wrong?”

“Oh.” Chae wipes her eyes with the back of her hand when the door bell chimes. She didn’t even realize she’s crying.

Nor did she notices the mint-haired visitor in the shop.

“Chae?” V’s worried voice seeps in, he quickly furrows his brows and stares at Saeran with conviction. “What did you do?”

“I-I don’t...”

“No! No, don’t get the wrong idea!” the florist quickly says, half-laughing. “I’m just...Saeran, you said nothing wrong, in fact, your words made me so happy I didn’t realize I cried a little.” She grins apologetically, sticking out her tongue. “Sorry~!”

“Really? I didn’t hurt you?” Saeran asks, still unconvinced and pale.

“ _Jeez_! Believe in me more!” she lightly taps his chest, but her hand feels so warm all of a sudden. The florist glances to V, who is still glaring at Saeran. “V, I swear. You know that I never cry because I’m hurt, right?”

V sighs and looks away. “You’re right. I’m sorry for being a little hostile, Saeran.”

Saeran doesn’t say anything, but meekly looks at the florist, who’s staring fondly at the snowdrop in her hold.

“I made you so happy you cried...?” he asks. “Is...is that good?”

“Yes. It means your words have touched my heart kindly.” The florist explains with a very gentle smile that assures him. He smiles shyly and nods. V stirs and clears his throat beside the younger man, pulling him out of the daze.

“Alright...then, I’ll leave for now. I’ll call you about the dinner! Or—or text you.”

“I’ll be waiting! Please don’t forget about me!”

“ _That’s impossible_!” Saeran laughs, before nodding to V, and leaves with the doorbell chiming behind him as the door closes.

The florist watches until the marshmallow boy leaves her sight, before turning V, who is staring at her with an unreadable expression. She tilts her head, staring at him questioningly.

“What was that about?” he finally asks. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Chae groans. “I feel like I’m an uke from one of my BL manhwa. It feels so weird.” she deadpans and walks away to set the pot of snowdrop carefully on the counter. “Saeran invited me to spend some time together during his winter break, and I feel touched. That’s all.”

“I see.” V clears his throat. “I was going to invite you to my place as well, that’s why I’m here.”

“Oh, V, you’re going home!” she points out in realization. “I’m sorry, but I must refuse. I want to try spend my first winter in this place on my own. But I miss your sister. Ah, that’s right...” she skips to the fridge. “I made something for her!”

V lets out a shaky sigh, listening to the florist chatting about how she missed his sister. Of course, he feels disappointed to hear that answer, but he’s more nauseous about seeing Saeran and Chae. He feels...mixed.

 _She never smiled so gently like that to anyone_.

Part of him as an older brother feels happy, but the other part that wants her is anxious. What should he do? He wants her to spend time at his family’s home...Or is it more like he doesn’t want Chae to spend time with the twins, especially Saeran? V internally reprimands himself.

_This disgusting and indecent feeling...is this jealousy?_

~.X.~

Saeyoung notices that his twin brother is humming cheerfully when washing dishes that evening. The red-head snickers knowingly. Saeran is so easy to read, a simple kid. He probably met with the florist again. He’s always like that ever since he met her back in spring.

 _It’s not a bad thing_. In the past, their apartment is quiet, because they rarely talk to each other unless he starts pranking him and annoy him. _He’s super angry about that shampoo prank, after all_.

But Saeyoung remembers a season ago, Saeran lightly bleached his reddening hair, leaving the pinkish ends. The boy admits in embarrassment that it’s because MC calling him ‘Marshmallow Prince’ (Saeyoung couldn’t stop laughing for fifteen minutes straight and Saeran didn’t cook dinner for a week).

“What.” Saeran deadpans at his brother, who’s clearly staring.

“Something good happened, didn’t it?” the red-head raises his brows knowingly. “I want _deets_. Gimme! Gimme!”

Saeran blushes hard, and the red-head laughs like a rogue, blowing loud whistle sounds until the younger twin tells him to shut it. Saeran then tells him what happened early in the day after he found the snowdrop. Saeyoung hums loudly with a happy smirk, and this causes the younger brother to frown bemusedly.

“Why are you so happy about it?” he asks. “I mean...You love her too, right?”

“Yeah!” Saeyoung grins widely. “But, I love you too, Saeran~ I love both of you, and she makes you so happy, and that makes me so happy~ And you clearly make her so happy as well! So I choose the biggest happiness! My sadness is so small compared to it.”

“I see.” Saeran blushes and looks down meekly. “Y-You act like an older brother for once in a while, huh?”

“Oh-hooo! What a cheeky brat!” Saeyoung laughs and throws a cushion at his brother, and the two laugh merrily. The red-head blushes faintly at his cheesy words, before returning to his laptop.

Saeran hums quietly before taking a seat across his brother in the dining chair.

“For some reason that reminds me of that Bike Meme where ‘the total happiness in the world increased’...”

Saeyoung glares at his brother in horror.

“Saeran... _you did not just say that you know memes_.” The red-head puts a hand on his chest. “Who is it!? Who taught you such nasty pop culture!?”

“It’s you.” Saeran lies with a straight face, and Saeyoung gasps before slapping himself on the cheek.

“Oh my _god_! Saeyoung you disappoint me! You bad, _bad brother_!”

The bleached-haired young man rolls his eyes.

 _Okay it’s actually Chae, but I wouldn’t want her to get slapped, now would I_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Galanthomania, also known as 'dirty knee syndrome' is a trend where one is obsessed in watching snowdrop flowers in bloom.
> 
> 2\. Based on the Special Believer's Package, there's a portrait of Jihyun and his family. He seems to have an unnamed sister.
> 
> 3\. The Bike Meme is derived from 'My Bike Got Stolen' webcomic: Owlturd, by Shen T.


	14. Poinsettia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Han family is having a dinner gala to remember.

Poinsettia

It’s snowing lightly in early December. However, the fairy lights decorating the town makes it seems warm. People are all clad in thick coats and mittens, the florist’s baseball cap has been replaced with a thick dark gray _ushanka_.

The shop is swarming with people, because it’s the only one open in the area, and many are looking for dried flowers and wreaths to start their Christmas decoration. Chae had also added Christmas ornaments on a small showcase by the counter just for funsies. There’s also a corner of handmade gifts like pressed flowers or dried flower crowns that she’s been making every ends of a season so as not to waste flowers. She learned to be careful not to take all of her stocks out, since it ran out really quickly.

And with that, the flower shop also has to close early during the first week of December.

“MC,” Jaehee calls, taking a seat on the stool by the counter, watching the remaining three customers still deciding on what to buy. The florist comes out of the fridge, rubbing her hands together to keep warm. “I turned the sign, so they’re the last here, right?”

“Thank you, Jaehee. Yep, yep, they’re the last customers for today, or I’ll run out of things to sell.” She grins brightly. It’s only noon, but the weather makes it feel like it’s already evening. The day has become shorter.

The two friends get into the flower shop truck with haste to avoid the cold.

“Thank you so much for helping out with the Dinner Gala.” Jaehee sighs after clicking her safety belt. The florist locks the door of her truck. “I’m a bit baffled that Sr. Han is preparing such a grand occasion all of a sudden! Not to mention it’s during RFA’s break...”

“Did you plan to go to your aunt’s family, Jaehee?”

“Not at all. They’re not fond of me. I already visited my mother’s grave last November, so I just keep working. I mean, we both don’t have long breaks after all.” The brunette assistant shrugs as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Zen’s been busy working hard for that movie. I’m happy that we have something to get excited about next year!” the florist chats joyfully, making Jaehee squeals.

“Aaaahh! I can’t wait either! I don’t know about Echo Girl, but I’ll take anything with Zen in it.”

“I’ll probably pay just for every breath Zen takes.”

“ _Same_.”

~.X.~

Luckily the Choi twins are also pitching in to help with the Dinner Gala. Saeyoung has been fully assigned to do the IT stuff as usual so that he doesn’t mess with the decor and the food. Jumin and Saeran are taking care of the decor, murmuring in the corner of the main hall seriously. The florist and the assistant are looking for the recipes requested on the internet.

“We should go with Ramsey’s.” Jaehee says, and the younger woman types in the name in her phone. Jaehee makes a list, then makes the call to get the ingredients delivered to the mansion.

“Working hard, everyone?” Sr. Han peeks into the kitchen with his son following by his side. “Ah, good to see you, Kang Jaehee. And this is...?” the elderly nods to the florist, before turning to Jumin with a bemused smile.

“This is my friend, Chae. She’s a florist. She’s the one who supplied us the beautiful poinsettias for our Dinner Gala tonight.”

“How do you do, Mr. Chief Director Han.” The florist smiles and accepts the handshake warmly. She’s heard about the man a lot from Jumin, and he is easy-going and warmer compared to V’s father. Perhaps this is why Jumin can love his father despite his flaw in regards of women.

“My, my, I never heard of Jumin befriending such a wonderful young lady!” the man grins broadly and puts a hand on her shoulder before facing his son. “You see, Miss Chae. My son’s heart is freezing cold when it comes to women! The fact that he’s on a friendly term with you is a miracle. I wonder if I can push this miracle a bit further?”

MC stares at Jumin with a confused blink that means ‘ _What is he talking about?_ ’

Jumin blinks back; ‘ _I have no idea_.’

“Keep up the hard work. I wish to have the warmest family dinner with the rest of our family. Of course, all of you are very welcome to join us. It’s all thanks to your hard work, after all.” Sr. Han laughs merrily, patting the florist’s shoulder several times before leaving the kitchen.

“Sr. Han is always so energetic.” Jaehee comments.

“ _Too_ energetic, I must say.” Jumin rolls his eyes.

~.X.~

Saeran joined the kitchen three hours before evening. There’s going to be twelve members of Han Family, including Sr. Han’s newest wife, Han Glam, and her young sister, Sarah. So the dishes are going to be enormous, and they have to make double the number of the invitees in case anyone wants to have seconds.

Thankfully, Jumin’s kitchen can cook up any kinds of storm, probably even _real_ storm if they have the knowledge.

The dining hall is decorated with colorful poinsettia bouquets. The long dining table can fit up to sixteen guests, and each seats have their silver tools and napkins provided, with a red poinsettia adorning each of them. It's an elegant, yet warm dining room.

They’re finishing the cupcakes when Saeran notices his favorite florist is carefully making poinsettia-shaped frosting on the cupcakes. She carelessly wipes her face with the back of her cream-covered hand, making even more mess on her face.

“Are you always this messy?” he chuckles and stepping side to stand next to her, taking his frosting pipe with him. She turns to him with a bemused smile. “You know, you keep getting food on your face.” He wipes his hand on his apron before reaching to her face.

“I don’t feel stuff when I’m super focused~” the florist reasons, and closes one of her eyes when his thumb is reaching below her eye. “I seriously don’t know how I got it there.”

“This is just a goof, but,” Saeran blushes faintly, but boldly looks into her eyes as he brings his cream-covered thumb to his lips and licks it. _Slowly._ “...It’s like you’re _inviting_ me to do this.”

“Oh _my God_!” blushing, she squeals and giggles abashedly. One of her hand is jokingly shaking his right shoulder, making the young man laugh cheerfully. “You’re going to give me a heart attack!”

“Imagine how much you’ve given me? I learned from you, after all~”

“Saeran is a flirt now!”

“Only for you...”

Jaehee and Jumin hums, before turning to Saeyoung who is watching with a tired smile.

“So...they’ve started dating...?” Jaehee asks, unsure.

“Ha ha...” Saeyoung ruffles his hair in frustration. “Are you going to believe me if I say that they’re _kind of_ _always like this_ , and they haven’t even realized it yet?”

“Oh my.” The assistant covers her mouth with her hand.

Jumin hums a bit longer, before crossing his arms and nods decisively. “Somehow I feel at ease about the future of this world watching them together.”

“Whoa!” the red-head feigns shock. “ _Jumin, you’re betraying your best friend!?_ ”

The CEO-in-Line scoffs. “My friendship with V doesn’t mean his love life is my concern. Besides, I’m just saying that Chae and your brother looks good together.”

Jaehee frowns. “But she also looks good with V.”

“Wait, so, if she looks good with Saeran, she looks good with _me_ as well?” Saeyoung jokingly asks.

“Yes.” The two serious adults answers without skipping a beat.

“Guys! Seriously!?” Saeyoung huffs with his face completely red before stomping out of the kitchen. “You know what? We’re not talking about this again. _Ever_!”

Jumin turns to his assistant with a look that asks ‘ _what’s up his butt?_ ’

Jaehee shrugs.

~.X.~

The Dinner begins, and everyone is dressed neatly. The florist is over-excited upon seeing everyone in formal suits, she keeps taking pictures of them ‘for references’. She wants to cry seeing the twins slicking their hair in a side-swept, and opposite direction of each other.

“Okay, alright, but, now I want to take selfie with you.” Saeran puffs his cheeks dejectedly. “You keep gushing about us, but you’re the cutest here!”

“Did you see Glam from the windows earlier? I really love her dress! She's also very beautiful...” MC sighs dreamily. “ _I want to draw it someday_...”

“I’m sure you’ll look better in it.” The marshmallow prince scoffs. She giggles and takes his hand. He squeezes back. “You owe me a selfie.” He mumbles.

“Alright, _alright_!” she whispers with a wide grin, before taking Jaehee’s arm and drags her. “Come on, let’s line up to greet the guests!”

“Uh, right.” Jaehee nervously smiles, trying to not pay attention to Saeran’s dark look.

They stand by the door, the florist ushers Saeran to stand across her next to Saeyoung causing the young man to whine.

“Why do I have to stand here with this red devil?”

“Ho ho ho~ Do you prefer a red fairy then?” Saeyoung raises his brows.

“Because the numbers of girls and boys are equal!” MC whispers from across them.

“Okay, okay, be quiet everyone, they’re coming. Saeyoung, you open the door from that side.” Jaehee says, reaching for one of the handle closest to her.

“Ayup!” Saeyoung does the same across from her, and they mentally count seconds to simultaneously open the french door.

“Welcome!” Saeran and the florist bows respectfully as Jumin steps in, his father and the actress following behind. The rest of the guests entering as well. Some give them curious looks, but most of them don’t seem to care if they’re even breathing.

“This is the weirdest family dinner ever.” Jaehee comments quietly, watching the waiters pulling seats for the guests.

“It’s Jumin’s family, what do you expect?” Chae snickers, and the two have to do their best to hold back a giggle.

“Ah, wait a second, before we begin,” Sr. Han suddenly says loudly, before getting up from his seat. He scans the room, and then smiles at the florist. “Chae, please join us. Waiter, give her a seat next to Jumin.”

MC slowly turns at Jaehee, who’s also frozen, then to the twins across them, with an arrested smile.

 _‘Guys what is going on here_?’ she asks telepathically, but none of them dared to answer, so she tries to look her best and walk calmly to the dining table.

One of the waiters provided a seat and silver tools for her, next to Jumin, and she throws him a look. He looks back with a slight shake of his head.

‘ _I swear I don’t know_.’ That’s what he meant, telepathically.

“Oh my, who is this, darling?” Glam asks languidly, and the florist can’t help but feel awe at her eyes.

 _Foxy!_ She thinks. _So pretty...What an elegant woman!_

“This is Chae,” Sr. Han introduces to his family, “Jumin’s girlfriend.”

Suddenly, there’s a wave of deadly silence.

...

...

Chae waits for someone to drop the mic.

...

...

_WHERE IS THE MIC_

_..._

_...JUST DROP IT ALREADY_

~.X.~

“Um...hahahahaha...” the florist tries to crack the silence. “That’s...that’s a good— _good one_ , Sr. Han! But I’m not his girlfriend.”

“That’s right, she’s—“ whatever Jumin’s trying to say, it’s cut off by one of his relatives.

“Ah! So you’re engaged then!” his uncle says joyfully, before raising his glass of wine. “Cheers to that!”

“Cheers!” the rest of the table does the same and clink their glass to the one next to them, except the troubled ‘couple’.

“I’m _so, so, so, SO_ , sorry about that!” MC stands up, red-faced. “But we’re not. We’re just friends.”

“For Jumin, wouldn’t that mean the same?” one of the aunties points out. “He doesn’t have many friends, after all! He only has that silly cat.”

“Elizabeth the 3rd is not silly—“

“Come now, Chae,” Sr. Han laughs heartily. The florist prays he’s just joking or goofing around, but he goes and say; “Who would ever resist such a fine husband like my son?”

_I would resist him for I ship him with Zen._

The florist mentally scolds herself for that inner turmoil.

“Darling, you shouldn’t force them together like that...” Glam sighs. “Besides, who is she? I’ve never seen her. An actress? Is she from a wealthy family?”

“I’m—I’m just a florist.” Chae answers to that, but the actress doesn’t seem happy that she answers something that isn’t directed to her.

“Sorry, I spoke out of line.” She dejectedly flattens in her seat, wishing she can just disappear.

“ _Just a florist_ ,” Sarah scoffs arrogantly. “Surely that does not suit someone like Han Jumin. Even he doesn’t seem too happy being paired with _her_. Let’s save her from embarrassing herself and let her leave, Mr. Han~!”

The florist feels her mouth dry, unsure what to feel about this anymore.

Well, Sarah is right. She just wants to get out of this place.

Jumin, unfortunately, has a different idea... _thanks to Sarah_.

“She’s not _just_ a florist, I’ll have you know.” Jumin coldly glares at the woman. “She’s a respectable woman with a successful flower shop. It’s just opened last spring and she has already gained so much profit. She’s got talents and lots of potential in business. Not to mention, endless creativity and adaptability to learn new skills. And I am a fan of her BL—“

“B-B-BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS! H-h-he meant to say beautiful flowers hahahaha—“ Chae shoves a hand to cover Jumin’s rapidly talking mouth, before pulling her hand away with a flinch.

“Ah, s-sorry Jumin.”

_YOU NEARLY DOXXED ME YOU CAT-HEAD_

“Ohh! So you’re the owner of Four Seasons!” one of the women in the table gasps excitedly. “I saw your flowers at Glam’s weddings! Did you design the bouquets? They’re majestic. I would love to have your flowers in my son’s wedding next year...”

“Oh.” Suddenly, the florist calms down and smiles her business smile. “That would be wonderful. What would you like to have? I can even import flowers that don’t grow in Korea if you have the right amount of money.”

Jumin now looks at his father, who’s smirking with a _very disgustingly satisfied smirk_. His young wife, and the sister, however, are not impressed.

“I see, I see, here’s my name card. Do contact me anytime for all your flowery needs. But I am _still not Jumin’s romantic partner_.” The florist adds with an irritatingly bright smile, now turning to Sr. Han.

“I am very thankful that you give me a chance for getting business contacts, even if I didn’t mean to be here for that reason. But I’m sorry. We’re not dating or engaged, or even married.”

“Ahh, what a stubborn young lady! Hahaha!” the elder man laughs loudly, petting her head with big pats. “Were I not already married, I’d love to have such a strong willed young lady for myself, considering my son can’t appreciate you!”

“ _Father_!!” Jumin facepalms in embarrassment, but the rest of his relatives laugh, except for Glam and her sister. “Chae, you may leave. Just—just ignore them.”

“Eehh! Wait, wait! Don’t go!” one of the uncles shouts. “If you’re not interested in Jumin, what if I introduce you to my son? He’s not the sixth richest man in the world, but I’m sure rich enough to last for generations.”

“Hey, Soo-eun! I was going to ask her for my son first! Your son is like what, five?” an auntie protests.

"Now, now, Yeong Unnie, _your son is fourty two_...My son Hwarang is twenty five, Chae-Nim, he'll be perfect for you. He's handsome too."

MC looks up at the chandelier in the ceilings, begging for any cosmic or mystic power to help her.

Jaehee gulps in fear and pity of her friend, the three watching the fiasco from afar, feeling really small.

“Mr. Han’s family... _is intense_.” She mumbles.

“Oh god look at _her face. I’m crying you guys, we should record this_...!” Saeyoung is laughing so much he really is crying his eyes out, and trembling with mirth. “ _Where is your god now, Saeran? Hmm? Where is he?_ ”

Saeran just smiles dangerously as he watches the whole thing with fists clenched on each sides.

_First V, and now, this._

At some point, the three of them are also dragged to the vast dining table, the twins squeezing themselves on each sides of the florist, and Jaehee feels _fear_ for her life, as she has to sit between Jumin and Saeran (who’s eerily quiet and glaring death to anyone who’s offering their son to the florist).

Other than Glam and Sarah’s disappointment for not being in the spotlight of this dinner event...

Well, the dinner is as merry as the colorful poinsettias. Good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Poinsettias are considered as Christmas flowers, symbolize good cheer and success and are said to bring wishes of mirth and celebration.
> 
> 2\. As MC has stayed with V's family before, she's met with his father. 
> 
> 3\. In this chapter, MC introduces herself to Sr. Han as 'Chae' only, to avoid further questions.
> 
> 4\. Elizabeth the 3rd is not a silly cat. She is beautiful, elegant, and perfect. And I am certainly not Han Jumin for typing this.


	15. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have different ways to keep warm in winter days.

Mittens

Saeran hums cheerfully as he puts on a casual leather jacket and a pair of gloves. He tidies his hair neatly, looking at himself in the mirror in the living room. Unknown to him, Saeyoung is watching from the reflection of his dark computer screen.

The younger twin is much more free with his smile and cheerfulness lately. It’s a gradual change ever since they got to know the florist. After that chaotic dinner with the Han family the other week, Saeyoung suggested to his brother to take MC around the town.

_Though I was planning to take her for a drive around...with my baby car...damn it forget it, Saeyoung, forget iiit! Maybe later when they’re together!_

Saeyoung smiles to himself. Even _he_ never got to drive leisurely with just his brother. In the past, it’d be awkward and quiet. But now, he can look forward to a drive with the three of them; it’s going to be fun. The florist seems to have this magic to make it easier to connect with Saeran.

_She’s our link! Magic link!_

“What are you smiling about?” Saeran frowns to his brother, who’s snickering like a dork behind his back.

“ _Ooh love ooh loverboy~ What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_ _~_ ” the red-head sings, causing his brother to whine in embarrassment. He continues singing even after Saeran says goodbye and leaves the apartment.

“ _Everything's all right,_ _just hold on tight_ _, that's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy_ _~!_ ” he sings as he logs into his fps server, putting on his headphone.

His singing causes Yoosung to laugh.

“Hey, hey, Yoosung Boy! And Mister Star, have you been waiting?”

“ _What is that song, Saeyoung Hyung_?” Yoosung asks from the line, as they prepare for a round.

“ _My parent’s favorite band. Queensie_.” The other player of their team scoffs. “ _Bloody hell, now I remember I still have the cassette of that stuff._ ”

“ _Woah! Mister Star, are you like, super old?_ ”

Saeyoung laughs. “Yoosung boy, you’re so _daring_! I wonder if you can survive if I turn on the friendly fire?”

“ _Yea turn it off, Seven. I’d like to release my pent up hatred towards RangJun shippers sometimes._ ”

The red-head smirks, and Yoosung chuckles.

“ _You’re on. This is a ship war now, Mister Star. RangJun is canon and I will fight you on its honor._ ”

It’s always fun to stay home in winter days.

~.X.~

Snow is piling up here and there, but the streets have been cleaned and the snow have been hardened with salt properly. It’s snowing lightly today as well, and Christmas songs are seeping around in the air, but Saeran is humming that old song his brother just sang (it stuck in his head).

The flower shop is closed early during this season, even if the sale has gradually slowed down, because it seems most people have gotten their share of Christmas decor. The florist is still a busy bee to clean up all by herself.

However, today, she’s standing in front of her shop, waiting. Saeran feels his heart racing. They’ve been walking around the town, taking bus to visit places they haven’t gotten around to visit. He could just borrow Saeyoung’s car, but Saeran loves the drag of walking together; time feels to slow down further than being in a car.

He even enjoys just being with her at a bus stop.

_I am absolutely a goner, aren’t I? Ahh, she looks very cute today as well! Repress your urges, Saeran!_

_You have to be patient...wait for that day...and then...maybe she’ll let you do it to her..._

_One day, hopefully..._

“Saeran! Why are you just standing there?” the florist pouts and skips towards him. Her hair is in a low ponytail, and she’s still wearing that _ushanka_ , and Saeran feels that the bar of resistance gets higher by the day.

“Sorry...” he smiles sheepishly. “You just look really cute waiting for me like that...”

“I’m super excited, so I just close even earlier to get ready!” MC looks very proud of herself about it. “It’s fun to walk with you, Saeran. I want to walk with you as much as we can before you get busy again...”

“I love walking with you,” Saeran says fondly. “Here you go,” he pulls his left glove off and offers it to the florist, who obediently takes it to wear it backwards for her right hand.

“Shall we go, milady?” he asks, offering his warm hand like a prince.

“I’d love to, my prince!” she giggles and takes his hand.

Her hand is always cold, so Saeran just wants to hold it all the time. He likes her cold hands in summer, but in this weather, he worries if she feels cold. They started doing this a few days ago.

“Do you hold hands like this with anyone else, MC?”

“Yep!” her answer stirs his heart, but he tries to keep his smile. “With V, but we rarely be outside, since we’re always going anywhere with his car. And...” she seems to be contemplating a bit, before glancing at Saeran curiously. “With my brother.”

He turns his head to look at her, and she grins.

“Yep, I have a brother! But it’s a secret, alright?”

“I see...so V knows this too?”

“Yeah, since we’re in the same college.” She shrugs, and snuggles her head to his shoulder. “I love holding hands and snuggling like this. My brother said that I’m like a cat because I just love being touched! Do you think it’s annoying? It’s clingy, isn’t it?”

“Not at all.” Saeran chuckles, and leans his head to the top of her crown in return. “If it’s with you, I feel comfortable, so it’s okay.”

“When I was little, I went to a boarding school. In winter, I couldn’t hold hands with anyone, because my hands are cold, and we didn’t have mittens or gloves. It’s super lonely!”

“I didn’t have those as well. We usually used old socks for gloves to stay warm.”

“Ooh! I did that too! And then curl up and fold our legs in!”

Saeran feels a pleasant thrill as they talk about ways of getting warm. They’re heading to a shopping district, a different one than they’re usually visiting in the neighborhood, so they’re taking the bus. It’s just pleasant to talk about mundane things, but at the same time, the florist is opening up even more, mentioning her brother here and there, stories that gives Saeran ideas what kind of past the florist has.

“Do you think it’s cheap if I just want to share?” she would ask. “Sometimes when I hang out, so for example with Yoosung or V, we sometimes go buy street food, right? I just want one so we can share, but they’d insist to buy me one for my own.”

“That’s the same with me. V is always like that, though. Saeyoung used to share with me so I got used to it. Then, when we’re in high school, we got in different boarding rooms. He started to want stuff for himself.” He hums. “But, I don’t think you’re cheap. I just...I like sharing. It’s less lonely.”

“Right!?” she chirps brightly. “I’m glad, you understand!”

The bus is not crowded, so they’re free to pick where to sit, though the two prefer to stand. Again, they have the same reason; they don’t like sitting down for too long. The florist reveals that she actually sits a lot because of driving for delivery, and Saeran sits a lot in the office, so he had to compromise by pacing.

They drop by a clothing store to look around, and they just stare at one cute pair of mittens.

“It’s super cute.” Saeran comments.

“It is.” She says with a lonely smile.

He buys them. A knowing smile on his face.

When they leave the store, he sees the florist staring at his glove that she’s wearing in one hand. She looks lonely. So he takes her free hand.

“Let’s eat some fire _ramyeon_!” he says. “Let’s buy one big pot, and then we can add triangular _gimbap_.”

“Then, I want some _buldak_ as well!” she cheers up instantly as they leave the store’s front.

He then hands the paper bag of mittens to her.

“This is for you when I’m not around to hold your hand.” He says gently. “But when I’m by your side, can I hold onto it?”

She blushes, but she accepts the gift and smiles cheerfully, squeezing his hand. He squeezes back, and they continue to talk about what they want to eat and share.

In the past, she felt lonely that in winter, no one likes holding hand with her. The mittens are cute, of course, she actually needs one, but she feels sad that if she has her own mittens, Saeran wouldn’t hold her hand anymore.

But Saeran is kind, and he understands her loneliness.

He doesn’t pity her past, he just accepts that life doesn’t have an absolute standard, and just because they lack something that most people have, doesn’t mean they had a sad past.

It’s lonely when people listen to her stories and look at her as if they wish they could’ve fixed her past. It’s lonely, because she’s doing her best to accept it and go through with what she had, with her brother. It’s lonely because most think that “it’s sad”, and that “it’s not fair”.

Ordeals are not wrong or right. But even if some things don’t happen often, it doesn’t mean they’re more cursed than others, or that the world hate them more than average. It’s lonely when others pity her and her brother and treat them with more compensation than necessary.

However, right now, it’s not so lonely anymore, because Saeran is here.

_Besides..._ Chae holds onto his hand with a gentle grip. _His hands are warm enough for both of us._

Saeran squeezes back once more, and they share a secretive smile.

_Haa...I don't want to let go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The song is "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" by Queen.  
> 2\. Ramyeon is korean noodle. Buldak is fire chicken. Gimbap easily is like sushi roll with different rice seasoning and often different ingredients.  
> 3\. Ushanka is a russian fur cap.


	16. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon reflects sunlight. It doesn't contain the sun, but it helps to share the light in a different kind of beauty.

The Moon

_“You should quit being a photographer. Someone like you shouldn’t even waste time working for something minuscule as event organizer_. _Hurry and take over your father’s business, Jihyun_.”

It’s like that annoying jingle of bubble gum that stuck in your head, his grandfather’s words keeps repeating even as he blasts music from the radio that he never cared for. The street ahead of him feels as if it’s moving too fast, the lights flashing from the sides, V just wants to drive as far as he can.

 _I want to see her_. Another thought blooms in his mind, and it turns into a desperation. _I want to see her and forget all this. Hurry. Hurry. Hurry!_

When he parks across the street of the flower shop, only then it dawns to him to check for the time. It’s 2AM in the twilight. V sighs and rests his forehead onto the driving wheel, reprimanding himself for not thinking straight.

But the light in the second floor is still on. V rolls down the window. He watches for a while, and he sees passing silhouettes from behind the curtain. V keeps watching, and his heart swells when she slides the curtain aside, just to stare at the moon with a calm smile, and takes a sketchbook to sketch something on it, repeatedly glancing up at the moon.

Then her gaze caught his.

She blinks and tilts her head, V can just hear her wondering about why he’s here. He waves a little at her, awkwardly.

Then she shuts her curtain and turns off her light. V feels his heart dropping.

But soon, the light in the first floor is on, and the bell chimes as the door swings open. The florist clad in thick fluffy kimono and wearing bunny slippers.

“Hey!” she grins.

“Hey.” He smiles.

“Want some tea?”

~.X.~

The shop feels empty and wide without the flowers out in the showcase. They just sit across each other over the counter, Chae pouring hot white tea for both of them. V didn’t even notice how cold he’s feeling until he takes hold of his cup.

He can feel her gaze, observant and concerned. A wry smile emerges on her pale features.

“Not a fun family gathering, hm?”

He chuckles, half-dejected, half-tickled by the humor. It’s true. He hates going home and facing his family.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you’ve come with me.” He mutters childishly, but she merely laughs, before carefully sipping her hot tea.

It’s true. The gathering had been more bearable the past few years he’s invited her.

“I heard you came for Jumin’s family. Sounds fun. The Hans are carefree and kind, that’s why Sr. Han is that way as a father. Sometimes I feel like Jumin should replace me in my family instead.”

“They are _very_ nice, and _very aggressive_.” The young florist laughs nervously. “If not for Saeran taking me out, I’d have different men coming over proposing to me...” she sighs, slightly blushing.

V laughs out loud, absolutely entertained. Chae just has this way of being so accepting that makes people wants more of her embrace. Even when she doesn’t feel so comfortable visiting the Kim Family during winter break, his parents and sister are surprisingly fond of her—even his grandfather speaks more gently towards her.

Rika has the same gift of speech, but she never really shows herself as it is. The florist, on the other hand, is daringly saying “This is how I am, and what about you?”. It’s a charm that encourages others to be true of themselves, because she’s providing acceptance with a vast heart.

That’s why...going home with Chae...gives him courage. Anyone around her will feel courage. Because she will be there for you, no matter what.

“Chae...” he gently says her name, and looks into her eyes. He glances to her hand on the counter, before returning to her eyes. “It’s been quite a while, since I confessed to you.”

“It has...” she straightens up, red blooming preciously across her face.

“What do you think?” he asks, unable to hide the hopeful tone in his words. “I think...I need you, Chae. And...I hope you can need me in some ways.”

Her gaze seems alarmed by his words. Her abashed expression turns into sadness, and V can feel his heart pounding in his ears.

“V...what do you really think about love?” she tilts her head, those eyes now filled with curiosity. It’s amazing how she can set aside her prejudice into pure concern and wonder.

V feels that his answer is going to make or break his hope, and for the first time in his life, he’s truly afraid. He feels his mouth dry, which is ridiculous, because he just drank some tea. He can feel his hands trembling slightly.

_Chae...What do you want me to say?_

_What kind of answer that will make you accept me?_

_I don’t think I can hold on if..._

“V,” her eyes light up with warmth and determination. Chae’s cold hand grabs onto his. “Hey, V, deep breath. I am not going anywhere.”

“I...I know.” V evens his breathing slowly, counting to ten.

He can feel one certainty in his mind.

“Chae,” he tries to be brave, “I need you.”

The florist lets out a quiet sigh and strokes his hand, engulfing it in both of her cold hands. He can no longer read her expression, so he just looks down onto the wooden counter.

His family can’t accept him. If Chae can’t either...then...where should he go, in this world? Who can accept him? Where can he belong?

“I want to help you, V.” She says gently. “I want you to not need me, because no one should feel that dependent on other’s existence. Because you can live your own life. I’ve never been in a romantic relationship before, but I understand the feeling of needing someone just to exist.”

V just listens, not exactly getting any answers to his feelings, but feeling slightly soothed.

“I thought, at first, you’re just lonely.” She smiles sadly. “Like me. I understand loneliness. But then I see that you’re surrounded with many friends, but you just reserve your role as ‘the photographer’ or ‘Jumin’s childhood friend’...You can be just V, you know? Just Kim Jihyun.”

“Just me?” V frowns bemusedly. He feels anxiety creeping in again. “Jumin once told me that...I’m like a bust statue...smooth outside, but empty on the inside. I am no one, as just me, Chae.”

“Uh, that’s not what he meant.” She smiles wryly. “He meant that you’re always prioritizing and worrying about how you look in front of people, but not caring about what you truly need. He’s not saying that you’re a nobody, V. He worries for you.”

“Do you think...that’s how I am, as well?” V dejectedly sighs, his shoulders sagging. “If that’s how I am...well..I don’t really care about myself.”

“Please be kinder to yourself, V.” She says compassionately, with such a sad look on her face that his heart stings with pain. “You have many things that you’ve given to others, yet you won’t even share it to yourself, and it pains me.”

“That’s why...I need you, Chae.” V stubbornly refute back to his point. “I am being true to myself that I want you, and I am in love with you.”

“If you truly love me,” she patiently starts, “You can’t _need_ me. You won’t use me as a canvas for you to paint your existence. I know what’s on your mind. I know you want to be accepted, but if you can’t accept yourself as you are, no one can.”

“Then, guide me so that I can.” The mint-haired man argues obstinately.

“I will do my best.” Chae nods in determination. “But...I realized, that you won’t let me help you were I become your lover. On the other hand, I don’t want to return your feeling half-heartedly just to help you out of pity.”

V is no longer smiling looking emotionally drained.

“I see...so you’re rejecting me.”

“Will you listen to me?” she asks gently, and rubs the back of his hand with her thumbs in a soothing manner, quietly until V no longer tense.

“I accept you as a person. As Kim Jihyun, who loves photography, who loves the sun and its glory. Who is stubborn and insecure. Who wants to be a fabulous friend for Jumin, when you don’t even have to try so hard. Who never thinks that you’re good enough if others say otherwise.”

“Who was kind of a jerk in high school. Who couldn’t treat his mother right until it’s too late. Who’s estranged from his father for trying to find his own legacy...”

She can see his tears falling down like little pearls, but she continues her words gently.

“...Who has fun working for the RFA, who does his best to fill up the role of my brother, who said he loves me on his birthday, whom I often hurt without even realizing. Who was the first person that ever saw me cry, not even my brother did. Who helped me accept and remember that I will be okay again. Who worries over me like a mother hen...”

V chuckles and hiccups through his tears.

“That’s the Kim Jihyun that I know.” She concludes. “But that doesn’t have to be all that is. If your family looks down on your carreer, that doesn’t mean it’s not good enough; they just don’t have any value for it in their perspective. What matters is if you love what you’re doing right now, and that you pride yourself on it.”

The older man has stopped crying, but his eyes are rimmed red, a sad smile on his face. It’s winter, yet his head feels so hot from crying that the only thing that feels cooling him down is her hands.

“You think of me _way_ too highly,” she chuckles. “And you think of yourself _too lowly_. You’re more prideful than you think, V. Be humble. You probably think of me as some sort of goddess of unconditional love or something...”

“Well...that’s pretty close.” V glances away with a deep blush.

“I’m just me. You’re just you. We’re destined for ourselves, not someone else or to lead a pyramid scheme. We’re just like dandelion seeds flying in this grand scheme of life. Each of us has a sun than only ourselves can contain.”

“That’s beautiful.”

“That’s from Pure Love Chapter 11.”

“Geez.” V trembles with laughter, dropping his head onto the counter. “Go back to being serious.”

“Hey, even romance novel has moral values. See? You have to value yourself and not take other people’s value as your own!” she pats his mint hair with a grin. “There, there, _Oppa._ ”

The older man breathes out a sigh, before dragging his head to look up at her, chin on the counter.

“Even if it’s not love...I still think you’re going to be the greatest bride, Chae.”

“ _Oh my gah_...” she huffs, red-faced, causing him to chuckle. “I’ve been trying to consider your feelings carefully. Even if it’s not real love, I can still feel your love as my brother.”

V smiles and straightens up. “I do still love you like I would my own sister. I guess you won’t be wrong that I won’t allow you to help me if I treat you like a child.”

“Sometimes, I think I love what we already have, I find it good enough for me. Just perfect. It’s a bit lonely that ever since you confessed, you’re more distant and cautious when treating me.”

“Oh, Chae,” he looks concerned and reaches for her head to pet her. She beams like the happiest cat. “I am so sorry...I never mean to make you feel lonely.”

 _Ah. It’s been a while_. V smiles to himself, pulling his hand away. He feels his heart is bursting with giddiness.

 _Wow...I miss this so much_.

Their tea has gone cold, but it’s good with a bit of brandy and ice cubes. It feels like they’re back in college in the campus cafeteria, just talking lightly about their weeks and what they’ve been doing lately. V feels relaxed, no need to overcompensate.

Even more than that, he feels comfortable with his own skin, for the first time in a while.

“Pray tell,” he wonders out loud, “If needing each other doesn’t mean love for you, then what is?”

“Don’t get mad?” seeing V’s raised brow, she sighs. “Fine, I can’t make you promise what you feel. But...I don’t want anyone to absolutely need me. And I don’t think I can return that same feeling of need that you want. As for what love is...I think it’s different for each persons too.”

“I think...I can accept that.” V smiles solemnly. “I suppose we have different values in regards of romance. But I can be sure that I love you as my sister, and I can feel your love for me as your brother. For now...I want to rethink of my feelings for you, Chae.”

“That's alright,” she shrugs, and can’t hold back a big yawn. “Mmm...I’m sleepy but I don’t want you to leave yet.”

V chuckles and digs out his key. “I can’t sleep...What about a drive?”

“Yay! Open the windows!”

“Fine, but you must dress properly for the weather. It's freezing out there.” He huffs. “You should wear thicker shirt, and take out that thick parka I bought you last Christmas. And you need more socks. I know you hate the uggs but I won’t drive if you won’t wear them.”

“Oh my God, yes _mom_.” She giggles, rolling her eyes as she goes upstairs to her bedroom.

“And a pair of mittens! You have one, right?” V adds.

The florist smiles fondly, taking out the cute mittens from the bag with giddiness.

_‘This is for you when I’m not around to hold your hand._ _’_

“Yeah, I got a pair!”

~.X.~

Despite being sleepy earlier, when they drive, she is gazing at the moon curiously. The world is a dark winter wonderland. Frosts hanging from trees, the air is painfully freezing it's painful to breathe, but effectively awakening. From the horizon, the darkness is fading into purple, but the moon is still glorious. They’d park somewhere they can look over the town, not too far away, and she’d take out her sketchbook to sketch the night.

He takes out his camera and turns to her with a smile.

“Should just take a picture,” he says, offering his camera to her, “Faster.”

“Can I, really?” her eyes gleam, or perhaps it was the stars. “Am I really allowed to use the legendary camera!?”

“Oh, just try it.” He laughs, and they get out of the car before exclaiming about the cold.

Finding their stances on the thick snow, he teaches her the basics for a bit, before she aims for the moon.

He wonders how she sees the moon. He never really thought about it before, but he never forgets that she can imagine how he took pictures of the sun.

“Okay, got it?” she says, unsure, and they curiously look at the result.

“Hm.” She shrugs. “It’s just the moon.”

“True.” V hums. “Just the moon.”

It’s nothing special; it is indeed just a simple picture of the moon. No effort to angle it to make it a bit glorious, or mysterious, or more beautiful. The moon is just the moon, the satellite of their planet.

But later that evening, as V feels lost staring at the empty canvas in his studio, his phone buzzes with a message from the florist.

It’s a painting of the moon.

A magical one where the purple makes it gleam majestically, making the town into silhouettes, and dark clouds in the shape of dragons, the stars sparkling like fairies.

Perhaps it’s better to look at something as what it is, and then give it a spark with your own imagination, of what that something _could be_. The moon is just the moon. But you can change how it shines with different perspective.

Or, you can just paint the moon that is in your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion, V is to rethink his confession. Remember that he just hadn't met Rika, and is still at the lost state after grieving over his mother's death? He still adamantly searches for the purpose of his existence.
> 
> We're all often drifted by the values of others. It doesn't mean that you shouldn't care about what other people think, but please don't forget that what you value can matter too. We may be wrong, but others can be wrong as well. In the end, it's not about being wrong or right. It's more about deciding things we won't regret, and learning to be less wrong.
> 
> Ah sorry. I got super philosophical sometimes ^^


	17. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! But seems like it's getting a bit too merry in here...?

Mistletoe

Superstition sounds silly sometimes.

Things like stepping a crack on the paving can hurt your mother. Or walking through below a stepladder can cause disaster. Or the appearance of a black cat as a symbol of bad luck. Or spilling a salt shaker.

Or getting under a mistletoe and not kissing can give you bad luck. Or writing names in red is bad omen. Or number 4 is bad luck. Hearing a crow’s cry is also bad luck. So silly, too many, so people usually just ignore them in their daily lives.

And yet, no one comes in to buy mistletoe without giggling or chuckling in mischief. The florist sighs, feeling sad for the cute parasite plant. They’re not her favorite to grow, since they’re killing trees that hosted them, but _they’re cute_ , and they stay green even when cut off.

Also, fine, it sounds romantic in the surface, but the kissing under the mistletoe tradition is a bit ridiculous.

But...but... _BUT...._

 _If it can make a miracle then it won’t be ridiculous anymore_!

That’s why there’s one hanging from the ceiling of her shop right now, and that’s why Zen and Jumin are coming.

However, her plan is soon endangered when the bell chime and V enters with Jumin.

“I’ve arrived.” Jumin says stoic as usual, stepping ahead to take seat on the stool right under the mistletoe.

“Firstly, Merry Christmas. Now, what is it that is so urgent you need to see me? You’re lucky I’m free at the moment.”

“Hahaha, Jumin, you’re the one who got so excited coming over here.” V chuckles and steps towards the counter. “Merry Christmas, Chae!” he greets cheerfully.

“Wait, V—“ the florist gasps. “Um, the stool is not here, um, it’s in the storage.” She tries to deflect the mint-haired man from coming closer.

“Ah, it’s alright, I can just stand.”

_OH NO!_

_IT’S V AND JUMIN!?_

...

_It has potential, I guess_

_BUT—BUT...BUT..._

“Merry Christmas Jagiya, I’m heeeere~” Zen sings along with the chime of the bell as the door swings open, stopping V in his track. The silver-haired man takes long stride upon seeing the florist, no one else is within his sight.

“Ah, you’re here as well.” And then Zen’s smile falter as he looks down at Jumin who’s sitting on the stool.

“Huuhh!? Jumin, what are you doing here?” Zen scowls a little in annoyance.

“That’s between me and Chae.” Jumin looks up with a scoff.

“Well I’ll have you know, she has business with me too!” Zen leans in closer.

The florist is hyperventilating, glaring at the mistletoe as the men before her are getting closer face to face.

_Yes._

_Yes._

_NOW KISS._

“Ah, there’s a mistletoe.” V says, looking up, following the line of MC’s gaze. His eyes widen in realization of the florist’s plan. “ _Chae_...”

At this point, both Zen and Jumin are looking up, and the florist gulps.

“Oh m-my! The—there’s a mistletoe...” she coughs. “Then...you have to kiss. It’s tradition!”

“H-Huh!?” Zen is ready to step back.

“Don’t step back! You’ll get bad luck!” she exclaims dramatically, and the actor freezes.

“WHAT!?”

Jumin blinks, unaffected. “I don’t believe in superstitions. Also, I don’t want to kiss him.”

“Tch.” The florist looks away in defeat. “Fine. Anyways, Merry Christmas, everyone! Why don’t you get comfortable first?”

Zen unsurely steps back as if he’s in the middle of landmine and goes to get stools for him and V.

“Now let’s hear what you have to say.” Jumin bossily crosses his arms, ignoring Zen’s irritated glare.

“So I need to hear your prediction of the next chapter for Love Like the Sun.” She sighs dejectedly and takes out her i-pad. “And I want you guys to check out my new installment, it will be published next week.”

“Now that’s something pleasant and worth my time.” Jumin actually _gleams_. “If it’s going to have romance, I hope I will like the pairings.”

“Oh, so Love Like the Sun is ending?” V asks, joining to approach the counter, feeling safe now and out of Chae’s mischievous BL plan. “Then I guess I should catch up on it.”

“You missed out so much,” Jumin points out. “I can’t believe I have to stuck discussing chapters by chapters with Choi Saeyoung and Kim Yoosung _of all people_. Though I guess it’s better than talking to Zen.”

“I am _right here, you know_?” Zen rolls his eyes.

~.X.~

It’s time for the appointment he and the florist made the other day, when Saeran notices a rather peculiar commotion in the shop. Of course, how can he ever mistake that long silver hair and that mint-head anywhere?

Feeling a bit nervous, he braces himself and enters the shop. The group seems to be discussing something seriously. The florist is sitting on the stool for customer, Jumin and V are in front of her, whilst Zen is on her right side.

“I think this has lots of potential.” Jumin murmurs. “So much that it’s going to be sad to just be manhwa.”

“But...I want to draw it.” The florist pouts.

“You can still draw it. Your art is fantastic, so it’s going to be great as well. But I also feel potential if this is brought to a larger screen.” Zen says patiently.

“But it’s GL, it can’t be too publicized.” She reasons again. “Guys, I only do this for hobby, I don’t have big ambitions about it, so it’s fine. Saeran, it’s nice that you’ve come. Rika hasn’t arrived yet.” she adds, not missing the chime of her door bell earlier.

V stands up to offer him his stool. “I’ll get another one.” But the younger boy waves his hand dismissively to stop V.

“No, it’s fine. You’re in the middle of something?” Saeran asks, nodding to V and Zen before going around to get a space by the counter. “Ah, it’s Moonlight Avenue, the one I read yesterday, right? What did they say?”

“Hear me, Saeran! Jumin and Zen say they want this story to be developed into a movie or TV series!”

Saeran hums and looks at the three older men.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be developed in Korea,” V also reasons, “Like...The Nice Doctor. They make an American version of it and it booms.”

“Yeah, this story has great potential.” Zen nods as well.

“MC, you told me that you actually want to have one of your works in the screen,” Saeran grins to the florist. “I’m sure if Jumin helps you, you don’t have to reveal yourself to public. That’s the reason you’ve been hesitating all this time, isn’t it?”

The florist blushes hard, and V frowns at the familiarity between her and Saeran. Before she can say anything, the door bell chimes again.

“Hi, hi, guys! And my girl MC~ Merry Christmas!”

Rika comes bursting in, stepping in such a grand way that the guys step away. “Sorry I’m late! You’ve got to the good bits already?”

“Oh, you also know, Rika?” Zen asks.

“Yeah~ Moonlight Avenue! We’ve been talking about it through Tripter.” Rika grins her cat-like grin.

“You know what, we should gush about it some more in a restaurant, not this tiny place. By the way, why is there no one welcoming my return!?” she whines and steps closer to the florist for a hug.

“Welcome back my queen!” Chae greets, patting her back. “Yoosung isn’t tagging along?”

“No, he has to clean up his room. By the way, I’m in a super good mood right now. If anyone will drive us I’ll treat us to some Kobe beef!” Rika flicks her hair and her green gaze sweeps the guys around. “You guys coming or not?”

“I don’t see why not.” Jumin shrugs. “I’d like to discuss this story line more.” He straightens up and leaves the back of the counter ahead. “V, you should start your engine.”

“Fine, fine,” V chuckles, and walks around the counter, putting a hand on Zen’s shoulder. “Zen, you can come with your bike, or, you can leave it in Chae’s garage with her truck.”

“Ah, I’d be grateful. It’s so cold riding the bike in this weather! Brrr!” Zen grins, then turning to the florist. “You’re going to close the shop first, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be quick. Quicker if Saeran will help me.” MC grins at the marshmallow prince.

“Of course I will.” Saeran smiles brightly.

“Aww, you guys are _so cute_ , I think I’m getting sick.” Rika rolls her eyes.

Those green eyes stop at the mistletoe above her and the florist.

“Oh, a mistletoe!” she points out, before leaning down to take Chae’s face with both hands, and kisses her on the lips.

“There, we’re going to have a great year.”

...

...

...

“EEEEEEEEHHHH!?” Zen’s jaw has fallen off to the floor.

“Rika, what were you _thinking!?_ ” V gawks in disbelief and mixed feelings.

“Oh my god...” Saeran hides his red face behind his hands like a little boy.

Rika just looks at them, unperturbed, blinking slowly.

“What? _It’s tradition._ ”

There’s an unbridled silence in the flower shop upon hearing Rika’s simple answer.

Jumin hums.

“I see, so you believe in superstition.” He concludes casually. “Well, that’s fine. V, hurry up, it’s so cold. Turn on your car so it can heat up.”

“That’s right, V, hurry up, what are you standing around here for, we need to _get dem Kobe beef_!” Rika huffs and follows Jumin to the door, before sticking her tongue out at the mint-haired man mischievously.

V mentally sighs.

 _Okay, so she did that on purpose_.

“Here, turn on my car, then...” he throws her his car keys, and she happily catches it before following Jumin out to get the car turned on. “Zen-sshi, you should...join them as well.”

“Right.” Zen wakes up from his frozen state. “The car. For the beef. Yeah, okay.”

He hits the door with his face before groggily pulling it open and leaves.

V sighs, crossing his arms before the florist, who is just quiet for a while now.

“See, this is what happens when you’re trying to trap people.” He says like the doting papa he is.

Saeran looks up at the older man bemusedly. “What trap?”

The mint-haired man smiles wryly to him. “That trap,” he points at the mistletoe above them. “It’s to trap Zen and Jumin to kiss, but Jumin didn’t want to.”

Saeran chuckles and looks at the florist, whose shoulders are sagging dejectedly. “MC, you’re trying so hard for that miracle, aren’t you?”

“Aaagh...” she whines limply before dragging herself to stand up from the stool.

“We’re never talking about this. Ever again. _But_ ,” she adds rather passionately, pointing at V like a threat, “I am _not_ giving up.”

“Speaking of mistletoe, since you and I are actually beneath it,” V hums, feigning a thoughtful look. “Shall I kiss you as well, Chae?”

“No!” Saeran surprisingly hisses and walks ahead to drag the florist away. “No, no more of this mistletoe thingy. MC, go and start cleaning up.” He huffs stubbornly before finding the stick used to hang ornaments behind the corner of the counter.

He glares at the hanging ornament fiercely.

“I am taking that thing down first and foremost.” He mumbles with determination before attempting to tore it down.

~.X.~

For some reason, during the ride to the Kobe beef restaurant, the florist seems quietly thinking. Everyone’s sharing stories of their week off, except Zen, who’s talking about his busy week working on the movie, and just today got his first break. Rika is humming cheerfully, knowing the storm she’s brewed, and Saeran keeps glancing at MC in worry.

Later on when the Kobe beef arrives to their table and they start eating, the florist finally comes to realization and blurts out her thought.

“I was surprised that Rika kissed me, but somehow I suddenly think that I don’t want Saeran to kiss anyone either, yet I don’t know why. Am I the possessive type?”

Zen chokes on _dem Kobe beef_. V ushers to help him by patting his back and offering water.

“Th-Then, I won’t!” Saeran promises abashedly. “Even if I’ll get bad luck for years.”

“Oh no!” Chae looks very worried. “You can’t...I don’t want you to get bad luck, Saeran. It’s painful, but if you believe in that superstition then you should do it, alright?”

“No, I don’t believe in it, but even so, I don’t want to cause you pain.” The young man says decisively. Chae looks deeply touched.

“Marshmallow Prince, you’re too much!”

V turns to see a pleased-looking Rika and Jumin on his side of the seats.

“ _When did they start dating..._?” he whispers.

“Oh, they’re not.” Jumin says.

“Who’s not what?” both Saeran and the florist simultaneously asks, turning to Jumin curiously.

Jumin is quiet, he’s not showing it, but V and Rika can just feel his turmoil between wanting to tell them and wanting to wait until they figure it out themselves.

Zen beats him to it.

“So when did you guys start dating?” the actor says, wiping his mouth with napkin after swallowing the meat safely.

Saeran’s face explodes in red, mouth hanging open. Their table is super quiet, so the only sounds passing is the buzz from other crowded tables. Rika smirks like a cat that has swallowed its prey, whilst both V and Jumin narrow their eyes at the overly honest actor.

Dating...or courtship is a relationship between two people who are romantically and willingly attracted. Consent, yes...but romance? How does romance work? It’s easier to write it than experience it, that’s for sure.

Chae frowns in confusion. Her and Saeran, dating?

What do people do when dating, anyways? Let’s see...in her older manhwa, they’d kiss and cuddle and hug a lot...and going out on dates? What do people do when going on dates? Holding hands and spending time together? But she had been doing that with Saeran...so they’re dating? But they never really talked about it so, are they...? But—

“Chae, you’re overheating,” V worriedly says, offering a glass of water to the young lady.

“Um, so am I wrong?” Zen asks bemusedly.

“No...” Saeran slowly answers, albeit reluctant. “We are not dating...”

The florist turns to him with a curious stare.

So does that mean Saeran doesn’t think they’re dating? Or is he saying that he doesn’t want to date her? What about her? Wait...if Saeran doesn’t even want her...then it doesn’t matter if she wants to date Saeran or not, now does it?

 _Wait...I shouldn’t just assume his feelings!_ The florist reminds herself firmly. _I should talk to him. But...I should think if I do want to be in a romantic relationship with him...If not, then I’ll just act as if nothing happens and we can forget about this._

“No, we’re not dating.” She finally says with a small smile. “I’m sorry if we act like it. I feel comfortable around Saeran more than most people. He understands me a lot!”

“Ahh, so he’s like your BFF?” Zen asks again, and Jumin just wants the actor to shut it.

“It’s really none of your business, Zen.” He curtly says.

“BFF...” MC tilts her head thoughtfully.

For her, BFFs are Rika, Jaehee, and Stark. She doesn’t mind them invading her life more than most people, but they’re still different from Saeran, somehow.

“I’m going to think about it.” The florist smiles calmly. Saeran feels his heart slowly unclenches.

“I thought we’re going to talk about my new work?”

The situation reverts back to normal, as Rika proactively begins to talk about where the idea came from. Saeran feels strangely glad that Chae didn’t quickly agree to say that he’s her best friend. He _knows_ that her best friends are Rika, Jaehee, and her brother. But that’s not what he wants.

_I rather swallow a ball of needles than hearing that. The pain might feel the same._

“By the way, this is the first time you have Christmas dinner with other people.” V points out with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, it’s the first time since my last one a decade ago.” Chae beams warmly. “I’m not even celebrating Christmas, but the crowd and the festive air is just so warm. Do you exchange gifts with your father, Jumin?”

“Yes, we’ve done it this morning. Which reminds me, my cousins wanted to give you presents. They’re all in my penthouse right now.”

“They’re still not giving up, huh.” Saeran deadpans.

“Hey, hey, I haven’t heard the full story!” Rika exclaims, feigning betrayal. “So what happened during that family dinner? Man, we should’ve dragged Saeyoung here, he’s like _the best_ at story telling.”

Jumin hums. “I’ll try it then. During the legendary Han Family’s Gala Dinner, Jumin’s dad suddenly called for the florist to join the big table! So shocked!!”

“Oh my god, stop! That’s creeping me out!” Zen screeches in fear, holding himself, looking pale and nauseous.

The CEO-in-Line huffs. “It’s so hard to please you, Zen.”

“H-Hey! Don’t say weird stuff like that! _Chae is here!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kobe beef is expensive, as only about 3,000 head of cattle may qualify as Kobe. The meat is a delicacy, valued for its flavor, tenderness, and fatty, well-marbled texture.
> 
> 2\. The Nice Doctor is a parody title for The Good Doctor
> 
> 3\. Mistletoe is a parasitic tree-killing plant.


	18. Flower Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of not seeing each other, Saeran finds it even more difficult to be away from the florist.

Flower Fair

In Korea, people celebrate New Year twice, as there is the solar calendar and the lunar calendar. Since Rika’s return, the RFA has been hustling through December to February, hosting parties and weddings each weeks.

In that sense, the flower shop has been bombarded with customers as well, since people who don’t make parties still buy flowers as gifts or decorations to celebrate the new year’s eve. Saeran can only see the florist when she delivers flowers before she drives off to her next order. They can’t even sit down to talk about bouquet designs with the short amount of time they have for themselves.

He can’t help but worry; if she’s taking care of herself and if she’s eating well. The work is fun, as usual, and it’s not as lonely because he’s surrounded with friends, and Saeyoung. But none of them also had the liberty to check on the florist.

It’s a day before the last wedding in February—this particular couple has won the priority to have their wedding during the leap day in the leap year, and at this point, each members of the RFA are so burnt out they’ve been sitting down and staring blankly at the ceilings of the office.

Yoosung is always the first to whine.

“Man...After this ends I still have to work on my scripts...and the projects...When can I play LOLOL?” he seems to be on the verge of tears.

“To other people, it will seem like you have a fulfilling life,” V says wisely.

“Now I don’t care about what people think if this is what they think a fulfilling life is.” Yoosung sighs, dropping his head to the table.

“True.” Rika melts into her chair as well, and whines louder. “Aaaah~! I miss Chae! I wanna drink tea with her and eat her sweets and just stare at flowers!! I need Zen! I need to hear his voice to soothe my soul!”

“I wanna play LOLOL and read web comics!” Yoosung retorts.

“I wanna sleep for twelve hours!”

“Aaaaa!”

“Waaaaaa!”

 _Is this a whining competition..._? V narrows his eyes, even with his patience he can’t help but starting to get _slightly_ irritated by the blondes.

Saeran just quietly sighs, dropping his head to his desk as well.

 _I miss you..._ he stares at the text in his phone.

...

...

BAM!

Saeran fell off his chair and scrambles to get up, glaring at his phone, red-faced.

“S-Saeran Hyung!? You okay!?” Yoosung frowns, pale and concerned. Everyone stand from their seat to look at him, but he just glares at his phone. “Saeran Hyung?”

Saeran is a dead man.

_I TEXTED HER THAT!? Oh god. Oh no. It sounds cheesier than when I said it!?_

**To: Chae _♥_**  
I miss you...

 **To: Marshmallow Prince  
** I miss you too! So much! \\(QwQ)/ _♥_

Saeran has a horrible tremor upon reading that reply, his hands can’t even hold the phone.

Though not gonna lie, he still has the strength to screen-shoot that at least four times just in case.

~.X.~

Saeran knows that the florist texts a lot, she actually has five chatting app, and she replies super quickly. However, he’s the opposite of that; he’s not an expressive person in the first place, so his texts has been curt and practical, business only. His older texts to the florist are usually talking about flower orders, and sometimes she asks his schedules or offering tea in the evening.

Now?

Now he’s in _agony_.

 **To: Chae _♥_**  
Sorry. I didn’t think I’d send that text, I blurted out what’s on my mind.

 **To: Marshmallow Prince**  
Aww. Still, I truly miss you~ It feels like years when I don’t see you  >w<

 _GOD SHE’S STILL CUTE EVEN IN TEXTS HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE_ —

He’s in agony because he’s been staring at that text for hours, and now it’s three in the morning and _he’s just hopeless, bless this child_.

For some reason, seeing the texts gnaws his heart with more longing of seeing her. He lets out the umpteenth sigh since yesterday, staring at the ceilings of his bedroom, and then glancing back at his phone to read the texts. He shudders, squeals and turns into his pillow, and repeats the cycle.

Until Saeyoung comes swinging his bedroom door open.

“Why do you keep shuffling and squealing then shuffling then squealing like _make up your mind I’m trying to sleep here_.” The red-head complains tiredly.

Saeran sighs and sits up to look at his brother with a helpless frown.

“Hyung, she says she misses me.”

“Yay. Cheers to that. When’s the wedding. Should I toss your bouquet while you’re at it?”

~.X.~

Saeran is filled with giddiness the next day after the leap year wedding. He’s been texting with her a bit more, but he’s also been holding back a lot. They’ve promised to go to a flower fair for the weekends.

Though, he didn’t expect Rika to be there in the shop, looking ready to go as well.

“Ha ha ha! You look clearly disappointed it’s just hilarious,” the beautiful blonde snickers. “Hmmm~ Do you think you’re gonna have a date just the two of you after months of not seeing each other~? How presumptuous, Saeran dear~ I wanna manipulate Chae’s time as well!”

“I-It’s not like that, Nuna!” Saeran abashedly denies, face filled with pink hue.

She laughs freely. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna have to talk about work for a bit.”

“Hm?” before Saeran can ask for more, the florist he’s been missing for months finally comes downstairs, clad in a cute one-piece, the top is styled like hanbok. Alright, usually he never really pays attention to what people wear, but guess he just _misses her that much_?

“Saeraaaaaaaaaaaan!” Chae leaps to hug him, and he laughs, swinging her off the ground for one turn. “I miss you so so so so so much! Oh god, did you grow taller!? You become more handsome! Handsomer!”

Rika giggles, watching the two just basking in their meeting after a while. It’s always super energizing to be greeted so cheerfully, and it makes anyone feel treasured. She won’t take her friendship with the florist for granted.

It’s also super relaxing to just see Saeran melting peacefully. The young man is always so stiff and seems as if he’s on edge, but he’s been doing better since knowing Chae MC.

“Alright, stop flirting!” Rika huffs jokingly. “Let’s go, the flowers are waiting!”

The flower fair is held in the town’s floral reservation garden. It’s an enormous hot house with conditioned indoor climate. Still, flowers have varying lifetime, so it’s not always open for public. Usually florists, acclaimed botanists, or just home gardeners visit the fair to gain more knowledge, connections, or new skills regarding plants.

The outdoor of the hot house is filled with exhibition for flowers and plants that survives through winter season. The outdoor exhibition is the main event, as their theme of the year is the Alps. Here and there they can see foreigners also visiting the fair. The temperature of that month is just perfect for the fair.

“Wow...! They have rare stuff!” the florist gasps upon seeing the glacier wormwood. Today they’re wearing maskers just in case any of them has allergic to certain unknown plants. The florist has warned them not to touch the plants if they’re not sure what it is.

“Oh...! They have a huge venue just for Snowdrops!” Saeran points out at the crowd. “It’s an auction?”

The Snowdrop venue is mostly filled with foreigners joining the auctions of Galanthus. It’s the latest time to watch those cute flowers bloom before Spring, and they can’t help but feel nervous hearing the prices.

“Sometimes I can’t feel sure whether it’s a hype or a real obsession.” Rika comments, and the other two agree.

“Though, I love Snowdrops the most, thanks to Saeran.” The florist points out, and Saeran feels his heart skipping a beat. “Look, they have Lily of the Valleys over there. Ah, so many places! What do you guys want to do? Should we split up?”

“I want to visit the flower arranging booth,” Rika says. “Let’s do whatever we want and meet up by the Snowdrop venue in three hours. How does that sound?”

“Alrighty!”

Even still, after Rika waves at them, Saeran doesn’t move from his spot. He loves gardening and he loves flowers, but right now, more than anything, he just wants to stay with the florist and bask in her presence.

“Do you want to come with me, Saeran?” she asks.

“Yes.” He says, and they hold hands naturally.

It’s really fun in the flower fair. They learn new flowers, and the florist taught him how to make flower crowns in one of the booths that is open to make flower decorations. They try various flower teas, and Saeran loves the tea that can change color. Chae prefers tea that has therapeutic scents.

They eat some unique sweets made with edible flowers, just a bit, and they decide to buy some to gift to their friends. In the hot house, it’s warmer, but because the snowdrop auction is nearly over, the place is more crowded. Saeran holds her hand tightly so as not to lose Chae as they maneuver through the crowds.

They make some pressed flowers accessories in the designated venue. Saeyoung doesn’t read books much, as he prefers e-book, but he’s starting to read books again ever since Saeran gifted his pressed-flower bookmark last year.

“Ah, you can’t miss the sunflower venue!” MC says excitedly.

She likes sunflowers, but she’s more excited to see it because it’s V’s favorite flower. They have merchandise and snacks made out of the bright yellows. They also make donations to sunflower reservation by selling shirts and tote-bags to keep the funding of sunflower farms around nuclear-affected areas in the world. She takes some pictures for V.

~.X.~

“MC,” Saeran tugs on her shoulder gently. “What are these?” he says, pointing to dried-looking flowers in one of the exhibition.

“Oh...wow, of course they have these...” the florist looks mesmerized upon seeing the flowers. “Saeran, these are Edelweiss. At the moment, they can only show a few of these, because there is a legal limitations to pick these in the wild.”

“They look like they’re made out of felt.” The bleached-haired boy points out, causing the florist to giggle.

The venue is not so crowded, but there are lots of business-looking attendants in the area. The exhibition also holds a donation to the Edelweiss’ preservation by selling jewelries.

“We have a pair of wedding rings for you,” the tenant says warmly.

“Oh, we’re—“

“It’s alright to look. They are more for an auction. Just in case you might get interested.”

The two blushes as the tenant showcases the rings, before leaving to tend other visitors. The rings are just thin gold-white bands, but inside is engraved half of the flower and tiny petals. If they’re brought together, they’ll make one bloom of edelweiss.

“I actually have one of their collections.” He glances to see the florist taking out her wallet. It’s slipped behind the cards, wrapped in a small plastic bag. A small edelweiss made out of white gold.

“That’s beautiful.” He doesn’t know what else to say, because it is.

It’s a pair of earrings.

He realizes that she’s not wearing any, but she has marks on her lobes if you’d watch her close enough, as her ears are often hidden beneath her hair.

“My family bought this in the same fair years ago. My brother usually wore one on his left, and I wore the other on my right. We had the same birthday date, so these were their last birthday present.” She smiles sheepishly and turns to look at him. “We didn’t wear them anymore for years, and when my brother left, he gave his to me.”

“Are you going to give it back to him when you two meet again?”

“No,” MC smiles. “I’m not going to meet him anymore. If we do meet, we’ll act like we’re strangers.”

Saeran frowns, and takes her hand to give it a squeeze. She giggles and squeezes back, and not letting go.

~.X.~

They meet up with Rika to have a quick lunch, the three of them sharing their experience. Rika says she wants to try to take up gardening, since she wants to plant daffodils. The blonde squeals loudly when they gifted her their handmade leis and flower crown. They have smoothies and cheesecake with edible flowers for the light lunch before together going on a hunt for souvenir.

Rika visited the edelweiss venue and got contacts with the ambassador, and they’re talking about showcasing the jewelries for RFA sometimes. The rest of the visits are more on gaining contacts for either RFA and the Four Seasons. It’s more often to find passionate people when working with flowers. They rarely meet tenants who are so focused with profits and business, except perhaps the ones from the snowdrop venue.

The fair is over a bit after the noon, as the flowers have to be stored to preserve them longer. The three friends return with lots of things to talk about. Even Saeran can talk a lot if it’s about flowers, and for once, Rika is interested to listen.

They part way with Rika as they have to take a bus to get to their side of town. Chae holds his hand as they quietly stand in the bus, walking on the pedestrian, and Saeran just doesn’t want this to end. His steps are dragging, trying to be slower and slower.

But he didn’t realize she’s dragging her steps as well.

Until they stop in front of her shop, but they still ~~don’t~~ _won’t_ let go of each other’s hands.

“Hey, Saeran?’

“Hey, MC?”

He glances at her, but her face is hidden by her bangs—the only thing he can see is her ear that is turning red.

“I don’t want to let go of your hand.” She meekly says. “It’s...I think it’ll hurt more than when I have to let go of my brother. It always feels like a jab. It feels lonelier when you’re away.”

“Then you don’t have to.” He says reassuringly, squeezing her hand. “Should we...walk around a bit more before going back? We can drop our stuff in the shop first.”

“Yeah...” she looks up and turns to him with a bright smile. “Yeah! Let’s do that!”

~.X.~

They decide to walk around the block. It’s a pretty long round; the public park is behind the shop, after all.

“It’s weird,”

“What is?”

“We just met last year,” she says, glancing at the trees. The snow is just remnants at this point; they can see wild grasses popping about here and there, even through the pavement. “We just went through three seasons and a few weeks of spring. But it feels—“

“—Like we’ve met years back?” Saeran guesses. “I feel the same way. Everyone feels the same about you.” He smiles gently. “Well, except V Hyung, since he’s known you literally years.”

“True!” she giggles. “But, I’ve never been this close to him until I’m friends with the rest of you.” She admits, looking at the sky that is bright even if it’s cloudy. “I always closed myself off, but I do want to change when I decided to open the shop. I wanted to open up and make friends.”

“And you’ve done that well.”

“Yeah! I feel...I feel proud!” the florist smiles like a child. “But, that’s all thanks to you.”

Saeran blushes and looks away. “You’re exaggerating. I’m very reserved and stiff...and stoic...You must mean Saeyoung.”

“Nope, it’s Saeran.” She insists with a laugh, tilting her head to look at him. “You helped me a lot, in ways you’d never realize. You helped me open up, and you helped me to be kind. You helped me to be the person I want to become.”

Saeran turns to her with a concerned look. “But...you’re kind and cheerful. If you want to be more open and kinder, well, you’re already all that.”

“I’m not. I don’t think I’m kind enough yet. Actually, I don’t really care, I’ll just do my best about that.” MC nods to herself. “I’m not a really kind and innocent person like you, Saeran. I can be mean and sly. I’m actually prone to giving up when I feel lonely. There are days where I just don’t feel like waking up. There are actually people I want to slap across their face sometimes.”

“That’s normal.” Saeran hums. “But you’ve never done that.”

“That’s thanks to you,” she grins. “Because I see you working hard and serious. Sometimes you seem tired and not in the mood, but you just do it because you’re a dutiful person.”

Saeran blushes. “No...not...not like that. I am not that great, MC.” He sighs. “I just want to be useful and prove that I am.” They stop by a sycamore to look at it as a focus point for their thoughts.

“I always wanted to be useful...and I just did my job for my living. Rika just said I’m good with decor, and she gave me that job, so I just did it. I like getting money and being useful....but...” he then smiles to her wryly. “It’s because of you, I realize that I love what I’m doing, and I start to really have fun with it.”

“Wow!” she exclaims cheerfully. “Then we’re the same?”

“I guess so?” he laughs, and she laughs with him.

They continue to walk again. They’re closer to the end of the park.

“But you also make me realize things I wish I can do,” Saeran says. “I love flowers, and arranging flowers with you was fun...and I love gardening. I love that you’ve helped me to change how I look at things. I love that now I do my job because I have fun with it, not because I want to feel or be seen as useful. I used to hate myself, but now I can confidently say that I am proud of myself.”

“That’s great...That’s what I think too!” she brightens up with glimmers in her eyes. “I’m glad...it’s always the best thing to hear that you can love yourself, or proud of yourself.”

Saeran chuckles, and he turns to sweep both of her hands into his. They stop as he stands before her with a small but confident smile, despite the faint pink blooming in his face.

“Then...I want to be more bold with you. May I?”

Her eyes widen as redness fade into her face. He continues despite his loudly beating heart.

“Chae...I know it’s not even a year since we’ve met...a-and...” he swallows to prevent his voice from breaking again, “...You’ve helped me to like myself more. Times that I spend with you is always precious, and I never want it to end. Even right now, I-I...I don’t want this to end...”

Her eyes are warm and wide and waiting, as if the words he's trying to convey are also stuck at the tip of her tongue.

His mouth feels dry, but he continues through—he’ll say it through the end— _he’ll say it all. He’ll laid it all bare for her_.

“...What I mean to say, is...th-that...I...am in l—“

A finger on his lips silenced him as she beats him to it.

“I love you.” she says, red from head to toe, her eyes smoldering with passion.

Saeran stops, eyes wide and starting to water before he hangs his head down.

He whines in protest, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes in frustration.

“That’s...” he sobs. “That’s _so not fair..._!”

“I’m sorry...” Chae laughs, hugging him and patting his hair as he drowns his face into her hair. “Okay, I’m not sorry...but I really want to say it first...”

“ _I_ want to...t-to say it first!” he protests through hiccups. “I fell for you first!” he muffles into her hair, and her scent reminds him of the flower shop. She’s trembling in tears and laughter.

“I want to say it more.” She says.

“I love you.” Saeran cuts her off and embraces her tighter and closer to him. “I love you, I love you, I love you—“

“ _Oh my god! Agh! I am being attacked by corniness! So much corns!!_ ” Chae whines, embarrassed but giddy, now hiding her face into his chest, and Saeran shudders at the sensation.

They just stay like that.

It’s lucky that the street isn’t crowded since they’re _definitely_ making a scene...because they’re big saps. Saeran just basks in her scent and the feeling of her in his arms. It feels complete. He feels whole.

“Hey Chae?”

“Hey Saeran?”

“I don’t want to let go even more.”

“Me too!”

“...How are we going to go home?”

“I don’t wanna...”

“Me too...”

They hum helplessly whilst still holding each other.

“Let’s stay like this until I’m hungry.” She suggests.

“Alright,” Saeran nods cheerfully and nuzzles her shoulder. “That won’t be long then!”

The florist giggles and tickles his sides, causing him to burst with giggles as well.


	19. Edelweiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even God 707 have weaknesses.

Edelweiss

“Didn’t I tell you to do check up on the cables once every three months!?” Choi Saeyoung is at the end of his wits, the client this time insists that it’s not their fault, so he scrambles to take out their contract. “Then I want this contract nullified.” He pats the papers onto the work desk, then putting on his backpack.

“That’s not possible! It’s just a tiny mistake. Surely you can fix it?”

“I can, but you want me to fix it in what? A night? Do you think I’m a magician? Do you even realize the replacement costs more than how much you paid me?” the red head shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “And in the seventh article of our contract, I am free to nullify it if my client does not listen or follow my maintenance guidelines accordingly. I am done with you.”

He turns on his heels and leaves the head office without listening to anything else the supervisor has to say. This isn’t the first time he’s had such wishy washy clients who think that as long as he works for them everything will be fine, but Saeyoung has so many clients he can’t possibly tend to their maintenance every months; _he’s not their goddamn babysitter_.

His phone rings right when he sits into the driver’s seat of his van, Saeyoung grunts as he throws his backpack to the gunshot before taking the call.

“707 Cyber Service,” he dryly sighs to the phone. His other hand starting the car and soon he’s holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder. “Jumin. Yeah. Huh. You know you should just fire them. I can’t come today. How bad is it?”

The only thing great about today is probably the traffic. Saeyoung racks his brain to find an empty space to note in Jumin’s words about the broken server, his eyes carefully gazing on the traffic light, his hands itching to just blast the music.

“Huh, okay. I can get that fixed in two days top. Yeah. Bye.”

He is soon facing more irritating crap in the apartment’s underground parking lot. A pair of doofus runs into an empty space just to reserve it from him. The red-head internally curses, not wanting to fight over a friggin’ parking space, so he backs off and spends at least fifteen minutes to find an empty place. It’s so far from the entrance.

Saeyoung sighs, pressing his head to the elevator buttons to go to his floor. The door closes.

How many more days of this? Is this all life has to offer? Everyone around him seems so happy and living a fulfilling life. It feels like he’s the only one not growing or doing something.

The red head doesn’t understand why he’s so anxious. It’s something recent.

“Saeyoung,” Saeran says a month ago, his face is full of seriousness. “I am dating MC from now on. I hope you can give us your support.”

“Of course, don’t even question that!” he had said it so easily at the time.

“Saeyoung, I’ll do my best to care for your brother as my partner.” The florist had told him with an expression that was sincere and determined. “Please give me your guidance where you see fit.”

“So serious, Chae!” he laughed. “But yeah. Please take care of my brother. I give you my blessing.”

It’s not that he and Saeran talked often, or that they even spend a lot of time together. But Saeran was just like him. Going through the motion working as the decor staff five days of the week, sometimes seven. It used to be enough, as long as they had a roof and a bed and a job.

Now Saeran seemed like he’s grown. He’s more confident but not losing his endearing shyness. He’s in love and had someone to look forward to for a brighter future. One day Saeran would have his own family, one where Saeyoung wasn’t in the picture.

_But what about me? What do I do? Is this is it?_

The elevator rings, and the automatic door shifts open. But it’s not his floor.

The florist quickly notices him and smiles brightly, but she doesn’t greet him, sensing his tiredness.

“Rough day, huh.” She says gently, stepping in and digging something from her tote-bag. Saeyoung feels something cold pressing through the arm sleeve of his hoodie. Chae had pushed a can of cold Ph.D. Pepper.

Feeling his spirit lifted, he smiles and takes it. The can opens with a pop and satisfying fizz. He takes a few sips and lets out a loud sigh.

“Thanks.” Saeyoung says, and she just shrugs.

What he likes about the florist, is that he doesn’t have to be so up beat all the time, and she just adjust. Everyone else acts frightened and intimidated when he’s not his usual preppy self, it’s even more irritating. It’s as if he’s not allowed to sulk or be unhappy.

Saeran is vacuuming the carpet when they come in, and he brightens upon seeing the florist.

“You’re here so early!” he says happily, spreading a free arm to exchange a tight bear hug with Chae. He kisses her cheek.

“It’s been slow lately, so I just close early!” she hums into Saeran’s chest to absorb his presence. “Hmm~”

“What is it?”

“I am now charged!” she lets go of Saeran and gives him a salute. “Here, I brought fruits and cookies. Don’t buy snacks until you finish them, okay?”

Saeyoung puts on his headphone and drags himself into his bedroom, snatching an apple from the florist. She grins, and turns to throw another one to Saeran, who laughs, dropping the vacuum cleaner to catch it with two hands.

The red-head doesn’t turn on any music, hearing muffled laughter and giggles, and his logic knows that they’re just having fun, but the pathetic part of his mind tells him that they’re laughing _at his back_.

~.X.~

Saeyoung decides to leave early for work, Saeran can’t even stop him for a light breakfast. Still, he finds himself driving to C&R at a leisure pace. He stops across the street, noticing that the flower shop is still closed, which is odd, since it’s always open so early, or at least at this time, the florist will be outside to set the outdoor showcase.

“Stalker!”

“W-Wahh!” Saeyoung gasps, turning to see the florist pointing at him from the pedestrian next to him. “You surprised me! Also, why do you call me _stalker_!?”

“Because V does that!” she snickers mischievously. “Are you going to nag like him too? Why aren’t you open? Are you okay? And blah, blah, blah.” She glances around before smiling apologetically. “D-Don’t tell him I said that...”

“You want me to shut up for free~?”

“Oh no! What kind of offering shall I sacrifice for God 707!?”

“Then, why aren’t you open? So this has been happening for a while, since V nagged you before.”

MC puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms, glancing at the sky.

“Lately it’s been super slow. I think this is the normal pace of a flower shop, though?”

“Let me hear _how slow,_ exactly?”

“Hm, I haven’t had a customer for a month and four days!”

Saeyoung deadpans. “Rather than slow...don’t you think it’s more like _not moving at all_?”

“You think so? I don’t know! I am trying not to compare my shop to other shop, I mean, I’m new, after all. Well, it’s almost a year, _but still..._ ” she shrugs, looking slightly dejected and anxious about it, but then takes a deep breath and slaps her own cheeks so hard, Saeyoung flinches.

“Y-You okay?”

“Ish fine! Right now I’m enjoying the free time. I get to jog and garden more. If you’d drop by sometime, I wanna show off my greenhouse! It’s super cool~” she winks, and then checks the street before crossing. “ _See ya later, honey butter!_ ”

The red head laughs and watches her entering her shop before driving off.

It’s strange that the flower shop is ‘slow’, considering that the RFA has been crowded with events lately. Did Rika not order anything from her? Did they fight? Or is it with Saeran? That can’t be, they’re as mushy as ever...

_I’ll drop by the office after fixing Jumin’s server..._ He notes in his mind.

~.X.~

“Bad reviews?” Saeyoung scowls in disbelief.

After fixing Jumin’s server and postponing the rest tomorrow, he goes to RFA office to talk about the flower shop situation. Everyone seems busy as usual, but when he asks about the shop, Rika decides that they should gather to have a short meeting. Everyone is present except for Zen who’s busy with his movie. The wedding planner explains that the clients refuse to get their flowers from Four Seasons after reading bad reviews on the net.

**“Flowers not clean. Got bugs!”**

**“The roses I ordered are not de-thorned and my girlfriend got hurt!”**

**“My bouquet is all withered, bad service.”**

**“The delivery is so slow, I couldn’t face my date because I came empty-handed.”**

“These are all anonymous, but they’re up-voted a lot.” Saeran says, his eyes seem cold and forlorn. “I’ve talked to her about this, but she said she didn’t mind...but...” he plays with his bangs absentmindedly.

“She’s _always_ like that.” V sighs. “Our hands are tied since the choices for decor is much more limited. Saeran has to take longer time with his work.”

“I don’t mind that, I’m just worried for her.”

“Have you tried tracking the IP?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung says, “But the people leaving those reviews use IP changers, and the people who up-vote are lots from other towns, which is weird, but it’s hard to do anything about it.”

“So, Saeyoung,” Rika clasps her hands on the table, her green gaze is fiery with anger. “If you have time, can you help this situation? I have lots of business adjustment I need to make with MC, but if this keeps up, the deal will be off.”

“Wait, what deal?” Yoosung seems surprised. “Nuna! You’re making deals without telling us again!”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but now I need to press the urgency with this!” Rika huffs. “We were planning a partnership with the shop, and I wanted to have Saeran stationed with her instead of here. It won’t be so soon, since she seems to have other ideas at the time being...”

“Eh?” Saeran stands up abruptly. “Then, we have to fix this issue soon! Hyung, if you tell me what to do, I’m sure we can find the ones who leave those reviews!”

“And then what?” V questions out loud. “What to do when that happens? It’s not as if a clarification online can solve a shop’s reputation so easily.”

“That’s right, but... _at least_ we have to try to help her clear the shop’s name first.” Yoosung argues doubtfully.

“Should you guys be _this_ concerned, though?” Saeyoung asks with a frown. “Don’t you guys want to ask her first if she wants your help or not?”

“Chae won’t ask for help, even if offered, she’ll just refuse.” V says. “That’s how she’s been for years, and that’s why I never ask her when I help her, I just do it.”

Rika shrugs and sags into her chair, Yoosung seems to be holding his tongue, but he doesn’t really know what to say against that. Saeyoung just stares at the mint-haired man. He knows the florist more than all of them combined...so maybe he’s right. But should they really do things without asking her? This isn’t exactly a small favor.

“You’re wrong,” Saeran calmly says, “She’s not like that anymore. I’m sure if I tell her, she’ll at least consider it. MC understands that she’s not alone, and that we care for her, and that’s why we want to help her.”

V seems conflicted for a split second, before letting out a sigh in defeat. “Well then, please offer her our assistance.” He says stiffly.

~.X.~

Saeyoung focuses on tracking the anonymous comments after he fixed C&R’s server on Friday night. Saeran has his laptop out as well, and they’re making sure they’ve put on precautions, because what they’re doing is a bit illegal.

It’s been a while since Saeran does any kind of hacking. Before RFA, Saeyoung opens three kinds of service; electronic repairs, network administrations and service, _and hacking_. The latter is only accessible through deep web, and they quit as soon as they got their apartment paid in full. Not long after that, Rika offered them job in RFA as the IT and decor staff.

It is actually pretty easy to track it down, but after finding out the perpetrator, V’s question earlier rings in Saeyoung’s mind; _what then? How can they recover Four Season’s reputation_?

“Who is Choi Kyungju?” Saeran asks with a confused from.

“That’s Echo Girl.” Saeyoung snorts at his twin’s even-more-confused expression. “She’s a singer and actress who’s working with Zen on his new movie right now.”

“Why would she do this to MC?” the younger twin scowls. “Don’t tell me she’s jealous because MC is friends with Zen? Even if she understands and apologizes, how is she going to fix something like this?”

“First of all, we can at least stop this bad reviews from spreading.” Saeyoung calmly assess their options. “With time, albeit slowly, these reviews will be forgotten. New people will come and new clients will not mind using Four Seasons’ service again. It will be up to Chae if she wants to quickly revive the pace of her business.”

“Still, it’s not fair.”

“I’m sure she’ll just say that it’s just one of life’s struggles or something.” The red-head shrugs, and raises his brows at his brother’s frown. “What?”

“Sometimes...I think you understand her more than I do,” Saeran admits. “I mean, I’m always worried and I want to fix things right away, but you’re more easy going about problems and you understand her pace...”

For the first time, Saeyoung feels so pissed off.

He doesn't even know why it pisses him so much. His brother's word stings the ugly thing inside of him.

And it bares its fangs that Saeyoung didn't even know of.

“What are you trying to say!?” he snaps. “You want to say I deserve her more!? Well tough luck, _she chose you_!”

“I didn’t—I wasn’t trying to say that!” Saeran seems very shocked at his brother’s outburst.

“Oh? Then, you want me to go away so that I’m not making you anxious?”

“What— _No! Nothing like that!_ ” the younger twin seems to shrink, as he hasn’t been lashed out by Saeyoung for a long time. “Hyung, that’s not it at all. I never thought of that!”

“Whatever.” Saeyoung feels his mouth dry, and his chest is hurting, trembling from his own outburst. “I’m done talking about this. Do whatever you want with this Echo Girl. I don’t care anymore.” He shuts his laptop, grabs it before going to lock himself in his room.

He caught a glimpse of his brother tearing up, but he forces himself to ignore it. It hurts, but Saeyoung considers the pain as his punishment. It doesn’t make him feel better.

~.X.~

Saeyoung doesn’t sleep that night, and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t have to work, and he doesn’t feel like it anyway. He just stares blankly at the glowing-in-the-dark stars on his black ceilings. He knows that it’s not them who wants to abandon him— _it’s him who wants to leave_.

He just can’t stand it. It’s lonely.

It was fine when it was just him and Saeran when they weren’t even talking to each other properly.

But then he was so happy meeting Chae. She looks at him properly and adjusts to his pace when no one can. Not even his twin brother. He was happy just to be her friend, it was enough. Even when he realized his own feelings to her, he was happy with what he had. He was even happier to have more, because she reconnects him to Saeran.

It’s _him_ at fault, but he can’t accept that yet. Whenever he sees them together, they look really good together in a way he can’t. V who materialistically has everything doesn’t have what the florist wants, Saeyoung knows he lacks lots of things compared to his brother.

But...hearing him admitting that he lacks lots from Saeyoung...

_I’m arrogant._ Saeyoung sighs and presses his pillow onto his face. _I thought, I know I’m better than him, so why couldn’t I have been chosen instead_?

For now, he needs to sort out his emotion.

He loves Saeran. He loves Chae. He doesn’t want to lose any of them over something he can’t have, or over his arrogance. Saeran in many ways have things that the florist values compared to _him_. Saeyoung realizes that he and Chae shares some similarity. In the way they can sense each other’s depression and loneliness deep inside, or their dislike to ask for help.

Unlike V, who assumes he has to do everything himself because he’s the most resourceful and dependable, Chae and Saeyoung feel that they don’t deserve help. And yet, the florist grows and adjusts quickly because of Saeran.

Perhaps he’s just pissed off by his own inabilities to grow? Why can’t he grow? What should he do to grow? What does it mean to grow, in life?

How should he face them tomorrow? What if Saeran is so angry that he wants to move out? He’ll eventually move out, don’t they? They’re going to have their own family, and he’s going to be all alone...

Thinking puts people into a strange flow of time. When Saeyoung feels that his room is too suffocating, he gets out of his bed and notices the sun light is slipping through the blinders of his room. It’s already morning. He hears shuffling from outside.

He has to get up. He can’t just stay like this, even if it’s a weekend. But he doesn’t know how to face his own brother.

The red-head reluctantly unlocks his door and peeks to see Saeran stopping on his pace to look at him. He’s rather calm and he’s already cleaned up well, the sweet smell of toasts in the air. Saeran has changed a lot. If they’ve fought, in the past, they’ll just ignore each other until they’re ‘okay’ again.

“Hyung,” he says, putting on a romper, shoving his hands first. “I made breakfast...”

“Okay.”

“I’ll run out first. Work.”

“Okay.”

Saeyoung hears the door closes, and he drags himself to the bathroom for a shower.

~.X.~

Last winter, she had to open on a Saturday because every day was always crowded and she had to close early to protect her stock supply. Today, Chae opens her eyes and didn’t want to get out of bed. She has to admit, she feels scared more and more as the day passes and no one even spare a glance to her shop.

She tried fliers, online advertising, working part-time to deliver newspapers so she can slip her shop brochures. Jumin even offered for her to make a television advertising, but that’s actually an over-exposure.

It’s a good thing that the shop is in her name, she doesn’t have to worry about paying rent. Then again, it’s not as if it’s the first time she lost her home.

_Why am I so scared lately? Perhaps it’s because I’ve got friends now..._ the florist sniffs a little and rolls on her bed lazily to get onto the floor. _I guess it will be sad if I have to leave again. Then I can’t just mope around...If I want to stay, I have to work hard._

The shower freshen her up, and coffee helps her to be more alert.

Chae stares at the white gold earrings on her dining table with a thoughtful gaze. She wanted to give the pair to the twins, but yesterday, in Saeran's last call, he sounded lifeless. She couldn't help but worry.

She just got a few sips of tea when her shop’s door opens and the bell chimes.

“Sorry, I’m not—“ she peeks her head into the shop and stops.

It’s Zen and Echo Girl.

Saeran has called her last night, telling her that the actress is the one who spread those bad reviews and used her fans to upvote the comments. He didn’t sound so lively, and she’s worried, but Chae decides to keep that for later.

“Well, now, this surely is a surprise.” She sets down her coffee mug on the counter and approaches the two. Zen doesn’t seem pleased at all, and Echo Girl is looking down that her bangs cover her eyes. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“...ry...”

“Say it louder.” Zen says impatiently.

“I’m sorry.” The young actress says, still not looking at her. “I’m sorry for...those reviews...”

“Oh,” MC blinks, half-expecting this, but crosses her arms. “I see, so you’re sorry. Have you taken those reviews down?”

“Yes...and I’ve posted a clarification online, and on my Tripter...”

“I’ve lost lots of customer and even with the clarification, it’s not going to be easy to recover my business, you know?” the florist counters.

“I realize that...” Echo Girl flinches and looks at her meekly. “I...I’m really sorry. I know there’s nothing else I can do to fix it...I—I will buy all of your flowers!” she tries a bit desperately.

Chae tilts her head with the same, scanning gaze. “Then what are you going to do with my flowers? Throw them away? I never forget the thirty stamps you refused to accept last year. That was not very nice, you see.”

The actress tightens her lips and glances away with red face. “I never forgot that either...”

Zen huffs, growing more impatient. “First, Kyungju, tell her why you did it!”

“Ugh! Stop calling me that!” she snaps at the older man, before returning to the florist with her head hung low. “I’m sorry. I ordered those thirty stamps for you...I wanted to talk to you a lot, but when I saw you being so familiar with Zen, I got angry and treated you coldly.”

...

...

“Wait— _what_?” Chae blinks repeatedly in disbelief.

“I’m...I’m your fan!” the actress confesses. “But you didn’t even recognize me, and you never really respond or post anything about that delivery! I don’t know how to approach you or catch your attention, and I thought I just want to give up, but Zen always rubs it to my face, promoting your shop a lot. If I do the same thing, you probably wouldn’t notice, would you? I thought you already forgot about that thirty stamps order, I’m so pissed off, so I...I did what I did.”

The florist looks up at the ceiling, trying to find a camera or anything that will deny this entire scene, to no avail.

Chae lets out a long sigh, rubbing her temple.

“You’re the most complicated _tsundere_ I’ve ever met.” She finally says.

“I’m not a _tsundere_!” Echo Girl protests, but then shuts her mouth tight. “B-But if you say so...I-I will accept it.”

“I didn’t know you’re my fan.”

“You didn’t even know me.”

“Point.” The florist face-palms. “God, I was so pissed off. I was thinking of trying for one more month before closing down. It’s insanely scary and demotivating to have no customer for weeks, you know? That’s not very mature of you, don’t you think?”

Choi Kyungju shrinks and nods repeatedly. “I...I realize that, I’m—“

“Wait, sorry...” the florist takes a deep breath and raises a hand to stop her from talking. “I think I need tea. Go upstairs and take several seats, both of you.”

Zen chuckles. It’s the first time he sees the florist nearly losing her temper. The actress is clearly frightened, but he ushers her to go to the greenhouse.

This will be interesting.

~.X.~

Yoosung lights up when he notices Zen entering the office, looking proud of himself.

“Hyung! How did it go?”

“It was entertaining,” he laughs, and pulls a rolling chair next to Saeran to observe the shy boy. “Hey, have you ever seen Chae angry?”

The decor staff looks perplexed. “Never...but she was angry? I wish I could’ve seen that!”

“Well, it was _this close_ though! She wasn’t really angry, but she treats Kyungju strictly. Kyungju is whipped, though.”

Rika seems to be processing the words carefully. “Wait, wait, wait...are you saying that Echo Girl likes Chae?”

“KYUNGJU IS ECHO GIRL!?” Yoosung reacts ever so slowly.

“I thought she did that because she’s jealous of your friendship.” V frowns, confused.

“No, she did that to get the florist’s attention. Kyungju thought that Chae will remember that thirty stamps order incident, connects the dot, and comes begging for apology, but...well, she didn’t know how our florist is super carefree...”

“You say Chae Nuna is carefree, but you just said that she was nearly angry?” Yoosung tilts his head with a confused frown. “Then, other than the clarification, what will Echo Girl do to repent? Also, why does she like Chae?”

“Ahh, hear this out, Yoosung! Kyungju is a fan of her webcomics since in middle school!”

“Whoah! That’s...hmm...if you think about it, it’s not really surprising and it’s actually kind of disappointing...”

“Same.”

“Then, what else?” Saeran presses. “I don’t think MC will just let her slide with such a breeze.”

“Wow, Saeran, you understand that bit of her well.” Rika snickers.

“Let’s see, I think she will have Kyungju sell her flowers on a May 14th concert. It’s Rose Day*, so they’re going to make a festival. Aaahhh...” he laments at this, “It’s too bad that it’s a Yellow Day** for me! I have to eat yellow curry to celebrate it instead. They’re gonna open curry stand there. Lucky you, Saeran boy!”

“It’s _very_ Chae-like for her to make orders on a famous celebrity...” V laughs nervously. “So that means, she will have her flowers dried to be arranged. Shall we help her tomorrow?”

“I wanna go, aaahhh! But I’m going to have a presentation!” Yoosung whines. “I wish I can just graduate already.”

“You’re two years faster than the rest of your year, I don’t think you can go faster than this.” Rika laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we all have May 14th clear so we can all eat yellow curry~ Except Saeran of course. Whoot whoot~ lucky boy~”

Saeran just laughs, a bit embarrassed. He’s glad that things is taking a better turn, but the fight with Saeyoung the other day lingers in his mind.

He doesn’t know how to approach Saeyoung with this kind of rift. This isn’t a fight that they can get over by ignoring each other for days and be back to normal. Saeran worries that Saeyoung will leave without a word if he just ignore this problem.

His phone buzzes with a new message. It’s from her.

**To:** ✨♥ **Marshmallow Prince** ♥✨  
The Kingdom is overjoyed! To celebrate happiness, a dance festival is going to be held on May 14th. May I invite the Prince as my partner for the event~?

Saeran can’t help a huge, dorky grin, and Zen whistles.

“Hooo~ Look at this cheeky brat looking down on us pathetic singles.”

“I-I didn’t!” Saeran blushes hard, causing everyone to laugh.

**To:** ♥♥ **Chae** ♥♥  
I’m not going to let you go with anyone else in the first place -__-

**To:** ✨♥ **Marshmallow Prince** ♥✨  
Kya! So possessive~!

Seeing Saeran fuming red at his texts, the rest of the staff can’t help but get a bit irritated.

Yoosung sighs. “Jeez, we all gonna go out on the 14th and eat _jjangmyeon_ without you this year.”

“Get back to work, Sae-boy!” Rika snaps.

“Five more minutes!”

“Hmm~ Should we just confiscate his phone~?” V hums with a bright smile, but threatening tone.

Saeran obediently texts goodbye and tries to get back to work with a straight face.

~.X.~

Saeyoung comes to it when he realizes that he’s driving back to his apartment, going to pass the 7th avenue. It’s a muscle memory for him. He’s been driving for hours to think, and every time he’s heading to this street, he pulls back and makes a U-turn.

But the sun is setting, and it will be night soon, it makes him realize that he can’t just put this problem away forever.

“Saeyoung!” he hears a voice from behind. A truck stops next to him, the florist with her baseball cap grins from ear to ear. “Hey, hey!”

“Oh,” he can only manage a nod, and she seems to catch on his mood.

“Saeyoung, you’re having a day off, right? Let’s have tea, and talk for a bit.” She turns her sign on, and Saeyoung can predict that she will drive him to the side of the road if he tries to run.

Their mind is quite alike sometimes, and even if Saeyoung is a better driver, Chae knows he won’t let her scratch his sports car. She is the kind of person who would crash her truck to avoid hitting a dog. He’s at a position where he can’t refuse.

For some reason, he just doesn’t care anymore, so why not.

When the florist cleans up used mugs and tray from the greenhouse lounge, Saeyoung can’t help but blurt out a question.

“Did Saeran told you to do this?”

“Saeran?” she tilts her head with a frown. “Why? Did you guys fight?”

“Oh, uhm...nevermind.” he clears his throat and drops himself in a rattan armchair as she leaves to prepare tea, leaving the red-head to dread the inevitable talk.

He tries to distract himself from the anxiety. Checking his phone, but he doesn’t feel like playing the games. Then his gaze falls to the table that is filled with brochures of various universities.

Some names are circled, there’s actually a notepad listing the universities’ names. He checks some of them out. One of them catches his eyes, as they have astrophysics and cosmology. The florist had circled botany and earth science, and the majors with similar caliber.

“Right!” the florist re-enters with a tray of hot bergamot and tiramisu. “I wanted to talk to you about that first. You graduated from IT, right? Do you think you can take different, unrelated majors by entering through exams?”

“You were from Art, right? Are you interested in Botany?”

“Yeah~ I didn’t have the money for it back then. I got into Art because that’s what my...family, could afford.” She licks her lips, as if she just nearly slipped out something.

“It’s possible depending on the age limitation. You’ll have just one year, so one chance.” Saeyoung just stares at the brochure, intrigued. “But not all of these are close by...do you mean to move, if you’re accepted?”

“Hmm...It depends! If the closer universities don’t accept me, I’ll commute back on weekends. I’ll stay in a dorm or a small single flat through the weekdays.”

“What about the shop?”

“Saeran will be here, and he’ll be helped with Zen, Yoosung, and V with different shifts. Rika said you can volunteer as well, but you’re already multi-tasking with the shop, the service, and RFA...” she sighs, looking slightly disheartened, and gives him a wry smile. “Don’t you think it’s selfish of me?”

“Why?”

“I’m troubling so many people so I can do what I want...” she leans to the back of her chair, staring at the sky through the glass ceilings. “Anyways, what’s up with you and Saeran? Did you fight?”

Saeyoung bites the inside of his cheek, and then decides to drink his tea. It helps to soothe him, and the rich smell is relaxing.

“You know, when I saw these brochures, I’m super inspired. I thought, I should take college again.”

“Well, go for it if you want to.”

“Ugh, haha...After hearing your reason, I feel horrible though.” The red-head melts into his chair with a loud, dejected sigh. “Haaa....I thought I could use going to college again to avoid you guys. Heroine, you keep beating me over and over. Whenever you seem like you’re going to show your weakness, you turn it around. It’s not fair.”

She laughs loudly, causing him to taken aback. The florist is laughing so much, she’s clutching her abdomen as if in pain.

“Y-You think so?” she asks, wiping her tears of mirth. “Then I’ve succeeded! I did my best, after all.”

“Hiding your weaknesses?”

“Of course not.” She drops herself again to the back of her chair. “I have lots of flaws. Some I can’t help, some I can try to better it. It’s super hard with weaknesses I can control, because sometimes I don’t feel like it. I nearly snap at Echo Girl today—Zen had a lot of fun. Maybe it’s just me, but flaws often rise when I try hiding them.”

Saeyoung hums and takes a spoonful of his tiramisu before going back to melt into his seat. The sweetness and bitterness of the coffee powder cheers him a little.

Right, she was asking about Saeran...

“Saeran said that I understand you more than he does...that I understand your pace and all that...” he sighs, closing his eyes. “And then I snapped at him.”

“Hm,” she frowns. “That’s not very nice.”

“It wasn’t. I felt horrible.”

“Then why did you snap at him?”

“Because...I thought he was being wishy washy and insecure. I thought...I thought he—For the record, I have to tell you and you don’t have to care, but...I love you.” Saeyoung tries to keep a straight face, but he can feel heat rushing to his face.

“I know,” Chae nods. “Saeran told me.”

Saeyoung turns to look at the sky with an unimpressed smile.

_Damn it Saeran. You can be surprising sometimes_.

“Right, so,” he clears his throat, “I was being arrogant about it. I thought he was being insecure and trying to say that I deserve you more or something. It’s like he’s rubbing it in on me, or stuff. But I know he wasn’t. _Of course he wasn’t. He’s Choi friggin’ Saeran_.”

“He’s an angel.” Chae nods solemnly.

“He _is_. He is.” Saeyoung nods as well.

He sighs once more and leans his elbows onto his knees, taking hold of his warm cup of tea. The red head frowns at his tea, the faint reflection of his face on the surface of the liquid.

“It was always me and Saeran since we ran away from home.” He started. “We’d con people to give us money, saying that we’re gathering donation for our friend at school who has cancer. Saeran would put the sweet face, and I do the talk. Or we pickpocket and...why are you snickering.”

“Nothing~” the florist grins, feeling nostalgic of her own past.

“...Anyways. We lived in the streets long enough. But the only place we could depend to go was school. We graduated from school, and we got scholarship on whatever majors we want. Of course we just wanted money. We took IT so we could use our skills right away.

“Life in college was so different and...well, it felt like having a normal life. Saeran couldn’t open up like me, so he just focused with his studies. We couldn’t talk. Even after we graduated. Not even after we got our apartment, not even after RFA...and then you came.”

Saeyoung grits his teeth and hangs his head down. “And then I fell for you, but Saeran feels the same, and somehow before I realize it, he’s already grown so much in the short time of knowing you. It feels like he’s the one leaving me behind now. But I guess that’s going to be the same...if I were to be with you in his place...”

“Hmmm...” MC frowns, her gaze scrutinizing him and he feels like a sinner in a church. “Saeyoung, let’s get this straight first. There are things Saeran understands about me, and there are things you understand about me. Things that Rika gets, things that Jaehee gets, things that V doesn’t; everyone understands and not understands something from everyone.”

“Saeran was just trying to say that he wishes he can be a bit more like you. He was trying to say that he admires you. He’s not being insecure. He loves you, you know?”

Saeyoung nods, feeling his heart suddenly too full and his head is heating up.

“And no one is leaving anyone. You’re a part of Saeran’s life, a part of how he’s become the person he is today, that I’ve fallen for. I don’t have that kind of thing with me, except for V. I wouldn’t want you out of the picture.”

The red-head nods, swallowing what tastes salty and hopes it doesn’t brim out of his eyes. But he can no longer hide his trembling. Her words are painful, but easing his doubts. She’s proving his beliefs wrong, but she’s also slowly unchaining him from the anxiety that keeps him down.

“Saeran is so kind and generous to want to accept me with what I have and can show. And I’m sure you have that kindness as well, Saeyoung. I believe that if you have your own love, you wouldn’t want Saeran out of your life.”

“Alright.” Saeyoung nods, still hanging his head down, letting his tears drop onto is lap.

“So don’t go over-thinking on your own and decide what other people feels, okay?” she says.

“Y-Yeah.” He sniffs.

“And if you want to go to university again, do it if you really want to, okay, Hyung?” Saeran says.

“I—yeah, uh— _Saeran!?_ ” the red-head lifts his face to see his twin brother already standing behind the florist’s chair, a wry smile on his face.

Saeyoung doesn’t know if he can feel anymore embarrassed, nor he can even hide it any longer. He can feel his face wet and red as his hair.

“Ugh,” he laughs and sobs, wiping his face furiously. “This is so uncool. DON’T RECORD THIS!” he jumps out of his seat upon realizing that the couple have their phone out and aimed at him. “HEY! STOP IT!”

“No way, I’ve never seen you cry!” Saeran stops recording and starts to avoid his brother, walking long strides away, causing Chae to laugh at their antics.

“Delete it now!” Saeyoung cries with tears still blobbing down beneath his glasses, trying to catch his twin.

“I am going to mark this on my calendar as The Day Choi Saeyoung Cried.” The florist says, fidgeting with the calendar on her phone.

“Aaagh! You two are so mean!” Saeyoung just stands still with his shoulders sagging and trembling as he continues to cry. “I...You’re all terrible...I will definitely prank your wedding...And...Y-You’re...”

“Hugs!” Chae says, hugging the right side of the red-head. “Quick, Saeran! We must hug him!”

“Oh, r-right!” Saeran skips back to hug his brother’s left side. “There, there, Saeyoung-Hyung.” He pats his brother’s hair.

“Wh-What a cheeky brat!” Saeyoung sniffs and ruffles his twin’s hair harder to mess his hair, causing him to whine. Sighing, he then hugs them in return.

“Please, God Seven, don’t prank our wedding!” Chae begs jokingly.

“Please, oh please, don’t do it...” Saeran follows suit. 

“MC you’re teaching weird things to my pure brother. I am taking back my blessing!” Saeyoung feigns anger dramatically, but he can’t keep a straight face because the two of his beloved people are grinning ear to ear.

His tears have stopped, and his fears, gone. He doesn’t feel alone anymore. In fact, Saeyoung feels that his heart is bursting with how much love he’s feeling right now.

Then, the florist nods to Saeran, who reluctantly let go of her hand to hug his brother.

“You’re smart but stupid, which is absurdly amazing.” His brother murmurs, and Saeyoung can’t help but laugh as he returns the hug tightly.

“Yeah...I was...I guess it was stupid. It was so obvious. I love both of you, I shouldn’t have chosen something that makes me suffer just because it relieves me from my own insecurity. I’m sorry I snapped at you yesterday.”

“Ahh, my heart feels so warm...” the florist sighs happily. The twins let go of each other and look at her. “This is a good day. A wonderful day. Can I also get a group hug?” the twins laugh at her embarrassment.

“Come here Heroine!”

~.X.~

Saeran wakes up. He feels alright. Not drowsy, well-rested. His right ear feels strange. But then remembering it makes him smile. He carefully touch the earring. It stings a little—it’s the first time he got an earring.

And when he sees his brother lounging with his phone in the living room, he can see the similar sparkle on his left ear. Saeyoung is busy reading university offers. He’s said at least four times since yesterday that he was just curious, but if Saeran didn’t know any better, Saeyoung is serious. He’ll get in whatever major he wants. Saeran isn’t worried.

The edelweiss earring on each of their ears have the same weight, the same sparkle, and at the moment, the same sting.

Yesterday, the florist herself had pierced their each of their ear for them, giving the precious jewelry for them.

“It’s a legacy!” she coolly says, tending to Saeyoung’s ear. “In Europe, they mean devotion and deep love. But in other nations, it’s known as eternal flower. Eternal bond.”

“But, then, what about you?” Saeran asks meaningfully, knowing her estrangement from her brother.

“I don’t need it anymore. And I don’t need one with Saeran, because I already have your heart~”

“Agh! So cheesy!” Saeyoung huffs. “Are you done yet? Or are you going to shower me more with PDA and cheese?”

Saeran chuckles. “Are we really that cheesy?”

“So cheesy it stinks.”

“Jealous, jealous Hyung.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh right, Saeyoung! Don’t forget to come to Rose Day Festival~” the florist sings.

“You mean _Yellow Day_ for me.”

“Don’t worry, we have curry too!” Saeran reassures, and they laugh when Saeyoung whines at their mischievous smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rose Day for couples in Korea at May 14th is the day where couples dress in yellow and exchange roses.  
> **Yellow Day is for singles in the same date, where they eat yellow curry and hope for a better love life.
> 
> 1\. Jjangmyeon is blackbean noodle. In Korea, on April 14th, singles eat this and wear black outfit and wish for a lover  
> 2\. Tsundere is a term for a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time  
> 3\. Tripter is a parody of Twitter in Mystic Messenger Universe


	20. Four Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has many seasons, but there's only so much one can write out of them.

Four Seasons

“So, Saeran,” Rika says one sunny beautiful day in spring, “What are you going to wear for the Rose Day Festival?”

And in that moment, Choi Saeran realizes what a dead man he is.

Amidst all of the business in RFA, he had fallen into the trap. There were so many events in the past few months that he didn’t even remember that the Rose Day is in fact _tomorrow_.

And it’s the first time he’s going to celebrate it, with a lover, no less.

Saeran goes blank, just emptily staring at his boss, eyes wide.

“I think Saeran.exe just stopped working.” V comments with an amused smile. “I’m sure Chae will understand, even though _she’s the one who planned this event to sell out her flowers_...”

Saeran abruptly stands up, hands slamming onto the table with a loud ‘ _BAM_ ’.

“I need to go.” Is all he says before he snatches his laptop suitcase and make long strides to the door.

Rika and Yoosung exchange devilish smirks.

“So!” Yoosung says, clasping his hands in such a similar way to his cousin, “How about we reserve a spot for that curry stand?”

V sighs. “You’re making me depressed.”

~.X.~

“Hyung, help me!” Saeran slams the electronic shop door open, making the bell rings with a loud ‘BEEP’. Zen and Jumin who seem to be arguing in front of the counter stop to look at him.

“Well, well, well, what do we got here!?” Saeyoung gasps dramatically, but his hands are working on a cat robot on the counter. “What is it now, dear brother? Your laptop broke? Rika exploded the microwave again?”

“...Again.” Jumin notes.

“Yeah it happened once in a blue moon.” The red-head confirms with a solemn nod.

“Relationship stuff?” Zen guesses, and raises his brows when Saeran flinches. “Okay, what did you do to MC? Spit it out now!”

“I don’t know what to wear for tomorrow...” Saeran begins, and when everyone roll their eyes at them, he blushes. “This is serious!”

“ _Oh my goooood, my life is soooo haaarddd I have a girlfriend and I dunno what to wear for tomorrow’s daaaate..._ ” Saeyoung mimics an annoying accent, eyes sarcastically glancing up.

“You’re not masking your jealousy at all, huh.” Jumin notes, and the red-head blushes furiously.

“I ain’t jealous!! It ain’t even in my dictionary! Who is even jealousy??”

Zen ignores the red-head and gives his twin a bored look. “I’m sure she wouldn’t even care if you wear a rag to the date tomorrow.”

“Y-You think so?” Saeran looks hopeful, when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_It’s from her!_

And then the marshmallow boy falls into dead silence as he glares at a picture of his girlfriend in a beautiful frost blue dress. The other three peek to see and raise their brows again, judgingly.

“Well,” Jumin hums. “I would’ve hate it to see you dancing with her in a rag.”

Zen scoffs. “No one asked you.”

“It’s called an _opinion_ , I have the right to express it.”

“Well then in my opinion, it is _unwanted_.”

Jumin raises his brows. “Then I do not recall asking your opinion whether or not mine is wanted. But of course, feel free. Just know, I do not hear words from a fan of Jaemin.”

An angry vein pops on Zen’s temple. “ _Oh-ho? Ho ho ho? Big words coming from fan of a trash like Donghyun_.”

The CEO-in-line’s ears just twitched.

“At least Donghyun does not rhyme with trash bin, _unlike Jaemin_.” Jumin gives an eerie smile.

Zen does not want to lose. “You know what else rhymes with _trash bin_? Han _Jumin_.”

As the two continues to bicker, the twins exchange stares; Saeran, tired and confused of how they get into this, and Saeyoung, smirking meaningfully, phone out to record.

~.X.~

Spring in May is quite unpredictable. Just like life. And just like the woman of his life. Saeran watches her strutting in her dirt-stained gardening apron, all tuckered and messy.

Yet, the flowerful festival around them pales in comparison as she steals the light of his world.

“Ahh sorry! I’m late, ar— _Oh my god!? Saeran!?_ ” the florist finally takes notice upon his appearance, and he feels his heart is overflowing with fleeting warmth seeing her face blooms in red. “You’re...so charming...”

He chuckles wryly. As he was stressed about his suit the other day, Zen and Jumin got past of their silly arguments and dragged him to a suit tailor. He’s clad in navy blue coat, accentuated with golden borders and a white tie bow on his frost blue dress shirt to match her...well, supposedly dress. His white gold earring gleams in such a way that compliments his attire.

“Ahh...I’m sorry, I’m clearly under-dressed.” She says, puffing her cheeks adorably.

“That’s impossible.” He takes one of her hands and bows down to give it a kiss. “You’re stunning. You look exactly like the woman I fell for.”

She giggles. “Well, aren’t you so smooth?” MC carefully caresses his cheek with her free hand. Her heart swells when he nuzzles her palm, and the earring lightly scratches her.

“I’m sorry...Yesterday’s dress was just for a modelling. I didn’t mean to trick you...And I lend my sun dress to Saeyoung.”

Saeran is smiling until he hears the last line.

He blinks.

“...Why?”

“Well, Zen and Jumin needs...a date~” she winks twice, and he is a burst of laughter, imagining the two men being dragged by his brother in a sun dress.

He wipes a tear. “MC you’re too much! Oh man, _I wish I can watch it_...”

“Hehehe~ Well, shall we go, then, My Prince?” she bows down cheesily to lend him a hand, and he feigns shock before taking her hand.

Town square is crowded with people in various outfits. Some casual, some wear traditional hanbok, some are in dress and suit. The scent of roses filling the air, the flowers decorating the event, dried or fresh. Music is heard all around, filling those without conversations. Amidst the scent of roses, you can also smell delicious curry, luring those without a partner to be merry and enjoying the festival as well.

The folk dance has started earlier in the day, but soon there’s going to be a quadrille, and people seems to start gathering to the center of the town square.

For some reason, Saeran doesn’t quite feel it. He just feels that every single one of his senses are revolving around the messy florist holding his hand, walking along his side. And that’s what she feels as well. It’s just the two of them in this world for this moment. It feels fleeting, like walking on clouds, in a dream, and you might fall anytime, but you don’t want it to end.

“The quadrille is going to begin soon...and...” Saeran clears his throat, they stop beneath a fully blooming apricot. And he finds himself at loss for words, seeing himself reflected in her eyes.

She seems to catch his daze and smiles a small one. The florist then suddenly takes out a yellow rose which she has been tucking behind her back, into the ties of her apron.

“Do you really want to join the quadrille? I’m not sure that I can let you go during the dance.”

He blushes and hugs her warmly. “You’re like a gooey melting cheese. I can’t handle it.”

She nuzzles into his chest, and basks in his shudder. “Well, this cheese is voluntarily sticking to you.”

Saeran inhales her scent.

“I don’t feel like being in a quadrille either.” He says, “But you’ve worked so hard for this event. We should enjoy it.”

“Mm,” she kisses his cheek. “Alright, we shall. But let’s walk slower!”

He chuckles at her clear want to prolong their time together. Saeran feels warm all around, as he never feels so treasured. Everything is so simple, yet she’s treasuring his presence and his time as if he’s so precious.

The path to the center of the town square is starting to be less crowded, as the attendants are probably gathering to join the quadrille. They can already hear music and cheers of people doing the folk dance. Hysterical laughter and screeches living up the party.

Suddenly, he’s stopped in his step when the thunder rumbles and lighting breaks the sky. The cloud is already gathered thick above their heads.

“Uh oh,” Chae says cheerfully, and her hand squeezes his. “Looks like it’s about to rain~” she’s clearly happy with the unpredictable weather, he can’t help but snicker.

“Then, we should just go...somewhere.” Saeran suggests.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your prince outfit~” she winks, and he grins, running away from the wind that brings the rain breeze.

They laugh when the rain eventually just comes pouring down, not reaching anywhere to hide from the torrents of water droplets. The town is quiet, save for the few cars in the high way, and the muffled rumbles from inside cafes and restaurants. Majority of the residents are probably in the festival, soaking wet.

Whether they freak out over it, or just laugh and continue the merriness, she doesn’t really mind. Because his hand is holding hers and not letting go.

They just cheerfully skip outside together, running around and jumping into puddles, drenched but happy. They’re on the way home. Which home, they don’t really know, they don’t really care where they’re headed, they just love walking through and closer to the 7th avenue.

“Oh no,” Saeran suddenly says with a worried face, hands cupping her face. “You’re drenched!”

She laughs along with him and hugs him around his chest. “Rain Prince! I’m cold!”

“Let’s try to get warm, then?” he says, and gently take one of her hands into his and stretch it outward, his other hand on her waist, warm and grounding. “Let’s have our own quadrille.”

She giggles when he twirls her before pulling her back into his arms for a slow waltz, the rain gradually forgotten despite the thunders rumbling loudly.

“What a romantic prince~” she jokes, and giggles when he bends her down in his arms. MC hums as they continue their slow waltz in the street near the park behind her shop. It’s where they confessed to each other. Now they’re holding hands, all drenched, Saeran in a suit, and the earring on his ear sometimes sparkle despite the gloomy sky.

She never dreamed a day to be so in love and happy like today. Of course, happiness don’t last.

_But I’ll embrace that to welcome more._

She looks up to him, chin on his chest. He’s gazing down into her eyes with a loving gaze that plays on her heart strings.

_I don’t want to be with him just for happiness. I want to be with Saeran for whatever kind of life our togetherness may offer._

 “Hey,” Saeran suddenly says, “Can I kiss you?”

It’s adorable how beneath the gloomy sky and rain, he’s warm enough to blush with his own bold request.

“What else do you want to do then?” she asks teasingly.

He hums, playing along, their legs swinging along an unheard music amidst the rain.

“Mmm...I want...” he dips her low, a hand on the small of her back. “To be more bold to you?”

Chae giggles and hooks one of her legs behind his knee, and he smirks.

“What else?”

He pulls her back, lifts her feet off the ground, and spins her around, making her laugh. It’s driving him insane how her laughter rings through the hard rain. She’s cold all over, her hands, her skin, and yet, his everything feels warm. Even the rain feels warm. He can’t even hear anything but her.

Love is insane. It takes up all the focus of your senses. Will it always be like this all the time?

Saeran doesn’t know. But if not, that’s alright. Like seasons, life isn’t constant. He never believes in happily ever after, but with this Cinderella in his arms, he’ll gladly take on whatever life has to offer.

He brings her down just slightly so her feet is still hanging from the ground. Saeran leans his forehead to hers, their hair wet and sticking to each other.

“So can I kiss you?” he asks, gravelly.

She pecks his lips innocently and grins like a child. Saeran smirks.

“What?” she tilts her head in confusion, but that’s enough for giving him what he wants.

He leans in and captures her lips in a longer kiss that makes her eyes wide. Saeran wants more.

 _Her lips are warm_. He begins to lick his way in, and she whimpers to his amusement.

Soon, her hands are cradling his face. They’re drenched by the rain, yet they feel like the world is getting hotter.

The florist is out of breath, her hands still cradling his face preciously, eyes hazed with something that’s aligned to what he feels.

“Take me home?”

“Which?” he tightens his hold on her.

“I don’t care which one. The closest?”

He hums and re-positions his arms to hold her like a bride. She squeals, arms adjusting behind his neck. Before she says something about his prince-like tendencies today, he kisses her again, longer than he plans, until they both gasp for air, since the rain is getting suffocating.

“Flower shop it is then.” He breathily says before taking long strides through the avenue, and she just quietly smiles.

The bell chimes and is soon followed by the sound of a door locked.

~.X.~

It’s summer. The spring had been so merry this year that summer just creeps behind and surprises them out of nowhere. The sky is vivid bright blue.

“Another patient today?” Zen asks, watching Yoosung looking frazzled as he enters the office, taking off his coat. The actor then looks wary and ready to jump away. “Is it a cat?”

“A dog.” Yoosung says, and the silver-haired actor relaxes. “Ahh, I wanna open my own clinic, but the rent is so high!” he whines as he drags himself to his seat and folds his lab coat.

Yoosung had graduated last February and passed his intern with flying colors. He might be the youngest vet around in the town, yet he’s been so busy with various patients, despite not doing anything flashy for his debuts. It’s because of his connections in the RFA, he becomes well known by clients who have pets.

“MC should know good rents for your clinic,” Rika suggests. “She paid off that shop within a year, after all.”

“Ah, you’re right!” the young vet turns to Saeran who is seated at the end side of their long work table. “Hyung, can you ask her for me?”

Saeran doesn’t seem too happy, and won’t even spare him a glance. He even puts on earphones after Yoosung throws his request. Lately when he’s anxious, he no longer bites his fingers, but plays with his earring. He does that whilst pretending to be deaf, ignoring the blond vet.

“Ahh, maybe next time,” V sheepishly tells a shocked Yoosung. “He got into a bit fight with Chae this morning.”

“Oh no...” Rika seems surprised. “I didn’t even think they’d ever fight.”

“Yeah, this is surprising!” Yoosung whispers, now excited and no longer dejected from the rejection. He always live vicariously from the couple’s love life after all. “What happened?”

“You’re like an _ahjumma_ asking for the newest gossip, you know?” Zen mutters.

“Chae is leaving with Saeyoung to take the entrance exam this week, remember?” V says, “No, Saeran isn’t jealous about that...But so, Chae is even more clingy because she’d be away from him for days. And then Saeran snaps at her to give him some space.”

“What!? He’s the one who snapped at her, why is _he_ sulking!?” Zen hisses, aggravated quickly.

“Isn’t it because he’s angry with himself?” Rika says understandingly. “Did Chae snap back?”

“No. Based from what Saeran told me, she just apologized. But they had an awkward goodbye this morning.” V then shuts his mouth, and everyone looks up to Saeran, who looks lifeless, holding a stack of albums.

“This trimester catalogue.” He drops the stack onto V’s lap. “Updated online.” He turns away and exits himself out of the office without anymore words.

“Okay, that is terrifying.” Yoosung says, and Zen glares at him grudgingly.

“Your eyes are gleaming though!? Weren’t you the one who’s usually scared of him?”

“Well he’s not angry at me, so it’s okay!”

Rika snorts and returns to her workbook. “You’re still such a brat.”

~.X.~

_‘You’re smothering me.’_

_‘Oh.’_

_‘Why are you so clingy? Give me some space, MC.’_

_‘Alright...I’m sorry, Saeran_.’

Saeran frowns at the door of his apartment. It’s going to be empty for the next couple days. His heart feels painfully heavy.

Here he is, with the space he asked, but the world feels overly vast and lonely now. Saeran dreads checking his phone. It hasn’t rung even once—and he had even turn on the ringtone—he begins to wonder if she’s giving him silent treatment.

 _No,_ he huffs, shaking his head. _MC isn’t like that..._

But he knows, if she does, he deserves that, and that’s a hard to swallow pill.

Is it really gonna end with this petty thing? Because he just wanted space? Saeran takes a deep breath. He’s giving Chae too little of credit. He has to sort out his mind, but the floor seems like it’s going to crumble in his mind.

He shoves his key card and rushes downstairs, ignoring the elevator.

He runs to the shop, gasping and panting as his hand digs out the keys from his pants pocket. The gentle chime of bells welcome him as the door closes behind him. Saeran inhales the scent of ground and mixed flowers in the air.

He grips the handle and locks the door. Staring at the stairs to the greenhouse, he remembers how it went the other day.

She would hug him in any chance he gets, snuggle to him like a cat. He couldn’t focus with his work, and he never really thought that he’d felt that her touch is too much, but here he is today. Is it because he’s starting to love her less?

 _No._ Saeran shakes his head. He’d do anything to hold her right now.

It’s a dumb reason, really. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. He’s scared that she thinks badly of him.

He takes the key and stares at it for a while. Saeran laughs sheepishly.

Last year, he wouldn’t even dream of this kind of life. He never thought he’d fret over a silly feud with a lover, or that he’d have an access to a flower shop for whenever he wishes. Taking a deep breath, he braces himself to the greenhouse.

He decides to garden for a bit. Weeding, watering. The blue roses are in bloom again, along with summer roses. There’s a line of Lily of the Valley creating a small arch like a fairy town. It feels so lonely not to see her between them.

He showers later on, blushing as he decides to use her shampoo. His toiletries are in that bathroom now, their toothbrush in the same cup. The quietness feels similar to that of a Sunday, when the shop is closed, but there’s a hole in the dimension.

He stares absentmindedly at the old radio box stacked above unused pots in the dining room, his hand drying his hair with a towel. Saeran turns it on, letting Chae’s favorite rock band playing to fill the silence as he goes to find a shirt.

Now his and her scent are intertwined, it leaves a sweet yet bitter pang in his heart as he sniffs the smell of his freshly folded shirt.

 _I’m going to call her...later, when I’m sure her exam today is over_. He plans in his mind and goes to make a cup of tea for himself.

He ends up with a pot worth for two people and wants to cry.

~.X.~

“Why aren’t you texting my brother?” Saeyoung asks, noticing the florist staring at her phone absentmindedly. He leans on the table, his finger idly playing with his own edelweiss earring. They’re in the cafeteria of one of the universities they’re taking exams in.

She frowns with worry, and even he is surprised.

“I don’t know what to say without sounding too clingy.” MC says, pursing her lips, and drops her head onto the table. “Clingy...clingy...clingyyyyy...aaahh my life is soooo haaard...” she whines, but only causing the red-head to laugh.

“You know,” Saeyoung clears his throat, “Maybe that’s not it. Maybeee...he’s getting...well...urges...you know?”

The florist stares at the red-head with raised brows. “Ahhh...” she nods agreeingly. “That’s more like him.”

“Besides, my brother is super clingy too when we were kids.”

“Are you clingy, Saeyoung?” she asks out of curiosity.

Saeyoung grins widely with a faint blush. “Now, now, what are you going to do with that information, Heroine?”

“To utilize your weakness, surely.”

“Ha ha. Just text my brother.”

~.X.~

Saeran is in the middle of arranging a bouquet when his phone rings that evening.

 **To:** ✨♥ **Marshmallow Prince** ♥✨  
Hey ^^ u busy?

He smiles at how more and more casual they get with their texts.

 **To:** ♥♥ **Chae** ♥♥  
Just missing you, nbd

 **To:** ✨♥ **Marshmallow Prince** ♥✨  
Can I call?

Saeran doesn’t answer, he calls her instead, and he’s welcomed with a delighted laughter from the other side of the line.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s decided to call~” she teases him as cheerfully as usual, and he feels his chest tightens.

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” He decides not to beat around the bush. She falls silent, but he knows she’s just listening to him with her unwavering patience. “I was just...I wasn’t really annoyed...and you’re not smothering me at all.”

He waits.

She sharply inhales. “Really?”

“No, never...Just...”

“Juuust....?”

“Just...you’re making me get these urges...”

“And that’s fine!”

“Yes, but not yesterday...You’re going to have a trip and I don’t want to tire you...” Saeran feels his face crept with hotness, that he can’t help but audibly gulps.

“... _SAERAN...!! I see...so that’s why...Oh my...”_ she whimpers and sounds to be in a bed, because he can hear a creak as she shuffles around. “I wanna go home now...”

He sighs. “I’m still sorry that I snapped at you yesterday...I should just...I could’ve said it better. But I kinda guess that you’ll just comply...and...”

“You’re right.” He bites his lower lip at her answer. “I see...That’s alright, Saeran. You are now forgiven, and I am sorry as well. I just want to absorb you so much because of this trip...I never left anyone before, I got anxious about you getting anxious. I guess I was being a bit giddy about it.”

“No, you’re right.” He sighs. “I already miss you so, so, so much. But I was anxious because I snapped at you. And...we didn’t have a nice goodbye at the station...It nagged me.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yes. Thank you, princess.”

“Still...” she hums. “If you ever think that you need space, or that I’m smothering you...and vice versa, we should say it, okay? Promise?”

“Promise.” He smiles without even thinking. “What are you doing right now?”

“Studying for a bit.”

“You’re in a hotel?”

“Yeah~ We’re going to check out tomorrow morning to the next town, for the next exam.”

“I know you’ll do your best.”

“I will!”

“Hey, MC?”

“Hey, Saeran?”

“I love you.”

She giggles. “I love youuuuu~”

He facepalms, feeling his head much too warm and dizzy from the excitement and relief.

“Can I sing you a lullaby?”

“Please do. I want to hear your voice as I fall asleep.”

“You’re going to leave me falling asleep? How cruel.”

“I-Isn’t that what lullaby is for?”

He laughs, and later on, he sings for her. He sings all kinds of children songs and folk songs. Sometimes she sings along gently, and at some point, he can hear her steady breathing from the other line.

Saeran doesn’t even realize how hot the phone is on the table that it leaves a slightly burnt mark. But his heart feels alight, and the fatigue finally washing over him. He tells her goodnight, turns off the call, and drags himself to her— _their_ bed room.

Their intermingled scent filling him and drowning him further into drowsiness.

He lets a window open, letting the summer night breeze coming in before he wraps himself under their blanket.

She’s not here, but he feels whole again.

~.X.~

Saeyoung is restless. Impatient. Patience is never _his_ virtue. Ever since last week he got the acceptance letters to learn astrophysics, even from the closest university, he’s been super restless.

He had arguments with his friends. Especially with his brother. He actually got an offer from an American university, but he wants to turn it down for a closer uni. Saeran was so pissed off the younger twin had to yank him by the collar.

“You got to go!”

“I don’t want to leave anyone!” Saeyoung scowls. “You didn’t leave me behind, I wouldn’t do that to you!”

Chae snorts. “Saeyoung don’t be silly! No one’s leaving anyone! Just because we’re in different sides of the Earth, it’s not goodbye!”

Saeyoung frowns at the florist meaningfully, and Saeran rolls his eyes.

“It’s not the same.” The younger twin says. He lets go of his brother’s collar and returns to his seat next to his lover. The spectators in the cafe gradually look away from the commotion they caused.

“How is it not the same...” Saeyoung sits down as well. “Your brother leaves you to the UK, Heroine. If I take this offer I would be in USA.”

“It’s different,” Chae says calmly, with a gentle smile. “Because you can come back during breaks. Because we can still call each other, we can have video call, we can even just text. You’re not leaving your everything behind. Even if we’re all separated into different parts of world, we’re still connected. Even with Stark, I am still connected.”

The red-head looks straight into her face, filled with determination.

“So go,” Saeran says, arms crossed. “If you can actually go to the moon, you should take all the chances. If you do go to the outer space, you’re going to take us with you. Because we’re part of the person you are today, and tomorrow, and on and on. Why don’t you understand that?”

Saeyoung smiles wryly. “You’re so cheeky. It’s not like you would understand that in the past, would you?”

“Yeah. But now I get it.” Saeran huffs. “We’re going to be fine. You’re gonna be fine too. We’re not going anywhere, we’re gonna stay on Earth until we die. You can go to another galaxy and we’re still gonna be here, rotting on Earth.”

The red-head snorts. But he can’t hide his blush or a goofy, excited smile, and the way his heart clenches.

“Then...Then I’m going!” he says with a wide, dorky grin.

Still, after that, Saeyoung is still impatient. There are still things that must be done before he goes to America. Things he wouldn’t miss for even a trip to outer space. He’s waiting in front of his now closed-for-good electronic shop, one of his hand playing with his earring.

The autumn sunset looks warm, but the breeze is cold. It took him several weeks to dissolve the contracts of his service, and selling the ownership of his shop to Yoosung, who’s going to replace the shop with his vet clinic.

Saeyoung looks up to the amber sky with a sigh. It feels a bit unreal to have come to this day.

 _I can’t believe it was just last year when I was complaining about how I just count for days to end...And here I am today, dreading how soon those days are ending_.

But days are just days. It’s his decisions that changes how life goes. He thought he’d be stuck working as a repairman and service, fixing servers, playing online games or reading webcomics. Those days are going to be replaced. He’s not sure if his heart has been shuddering with excitement or anxiety.

“Hyung, I got it.” Saeran runs towards him, looking red and breathless. His hand clutches a small white satin box.

“Good. Lemme see.” He extends his hand demandingly, and his younger twin sighs before complying. Saeyoung gazes at the thing in his hand with a profound sadness.

“I wanna say something silly like, ‘Even if I don’t get the girl, at least I get to learn astrophysics and probably go to space!’ but honestly?” he laughs and returns the box to his brother. “I don’t know. Both you and her are my world. I don’t think anything else can compare, not even a trip to the moon.”

Saeran smiles warmly. It’s one that he hadn’t given Saeyoung for years since they went to college.

“There’s nothing to compare, Hyung. What we have is not something you can find even in the furthest light-year of this universe.” He blushes slightly. “And by ‘we’, you’re included too.”

Saeyoung laughs and slings an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

He remembers thinking how the world feels too small. And then how the world grows to have more colors. And more taste. And it expands.

Now, the world feels like a garden.

It’s not too small. It’s not too big. It’s ever-changing, as with the seasons.

“You’re making this world smaller than it actually is!”

“Is that good?”

“Yep~” he grins confidently, freely as they begin to walk to their next stop. The air is crisp, and the colors of autumn is warming. His steps has never been aspring.

Saeyoung feels brave.

“It feels like the universe is in my hand!”

~.X.~

It was winter when he first watched her cry. Now it’s also winter when he takes her to her temporary dorm by her new university. V finds himself in a daze, absentmindedly staring at the sparkle that comes from the ring on her left hand.

“Kim Jihyun!” she huffs, dragging him out of his daze, fuming with her hands on hips. “BAM!”

He laughs. “What is it, Chae?”

“I’m hungry. And sweaty and tired and I miss Saeran and I smell bad and—“

“Alright, alright, I got it. Go take a shower, and I’ll order something. Fried chicken and soju. How does that sound?”

She is quietly staring at him, as if thinking, before suddenly taking off her ring and hands it to him.

He blinks in astonishment.

“I’m gonna take a shower so you gotta keep it. Don’t lose it~!” she says, now energized as she grabs a towel from the open suitcase before skipping to the bathroom.

V lets out a breathy sigh, frowning at the edelweiss ring in his hand.

He considers leaving it on top of the night stand, but he digress. He pockets it and leaves. The ring feels heavy in his pocket.

He wonders why Chae did that. Is this a test? Is she just making fun of him? Why would she ask _him_ to keep her engagement ring? Is she going to laugh at his over-thinking?

...

Okay, well, V knows that she can be mean, but _not_ like this.

When he gets the chicken and soju, and is walking back to the dorm, he then remembers that the bathroom sink has no strainer, and the room lock isn’t working, so she can’t leave it in the room.

 _Right, I did say I was going to fix her lock...Geez, get it together, Jihyun_.

The ring in his pocket feels lighter then.

Today is the day where the florist returns to university to start her Botany major. Saeran's hands were tied by the mischievous Rika who likes to tease the boy, so V (who has no fear against Rika's teasing, to her irritation) decides to take the matter into his own hands.

She thanks him for returning her ring, and she puts it on so-carefully as if she’s doing something sacred, before sitting down on the carpet and joins V for their supper.

V is absentmindedly sipping his soju, when he decides to voice out his worry.

“Am I getting too old to be single?”

Chae chokes on chicken feet.

He grimaces and goes to help her until she can swallow safely.

The florist then stares at him thoughtfully, fingers tapping on the small square table between them.

“Do you _want_ to be in a relationship, Jihyun?” she asks. “I mean, not caring for whether other people think you should. What do you, yourself, think? Do you need it? Do you want it?”

V bites the insides of his cheek, before shaking his head, slowly. “I don’t...I think I’m fine on my own. Even without my family, I’ve been doing well. But I don’t know why, I feel really restless seeing you engaged. I don’t think it’s because I can’t get over you...” he faintly blushes in embarrassment.

It’s true. He’s grown a bit sarcastic sometimes, but he finds himself making decisions on his own accord. Out of his protectiveness of Chae, he has this newfound skepticism with Saeran as a running joke (well, everyone’s using the couple as a running joke anyways). He feels fulfilled. Heck, he cried when she cried so happily when telling him about the engagement.

But as of late, since the florist is engaged, and accepted to her first choice of university, there’s this looming anxiety over his heart, and he can’t figure out why.

“Then maybe you need to do something, and you can’t figure out why. Yet.” She shrugs, biting off another chicken feet and spits the fingerbones like bullets. Sometimes V finds himself fascinated more by this kind of skill.

He thinks for a bit. Well, there’s actually something that has been nagging him...

“There are so many things I want.” He huffs. “I want to have Vanderwood in your wedding...”

“The wedding is not decided yet!” she blushes hard. “Geez, why are you rushing me...”

“I want to hold my grandchildren in my arms soon!” V whines like a grandpa. “Let me experience fatherhood through you!”

Chae is in the middle of eating through a fire chicken wing, but she can’t open her mouth to laugh so she just tears up with a hilarious, burning red face. After finally able to swallow it, she whines at his ‘fathering’ hobby. They continued the dinner joyfully.

It feels kind of surreal, to think that days like this isn’t about to end anytime soon. V smiles to himself as he is tinkering with the door lock. She’s talking with Saeran on a video call, flirting like the world is ending soon.

His sister never really needs him or looks at him properly. She treats him like a business partner. Well, everyone in his family treats each other that way...except his late mother. And even that, he took it for granted.

But that’s fine. That’s how his family is. It doesn’t mean the rest of the world is the same.

“Is it cold there? Is it already snowing?” Saeran asks, causing her to laugh.

“Sunshine please, we’re just a town away!” MC grins, leaning onto the square table. He asks what V is doing. “V? He’s fixing my door. I think I need a ring holder on my sink.”

“Just wear it in shower!”

“No way!” she huffs. “This is too precious...It’s from you, I wouldn’t wear it in shower...”

“Ugh...I miss you.” Saeran huffs, dropping his chin on the counter table of the flower shop with a puppy gaze.

V huffs and drops himself next to Chae. “You’re literally just away for six hours.”

“It’s six hours? Really?” Saeran boredly glances at V. “It feels like six years.”

“What about Saeyoung?” she asks.

“What about him.”

“When was the last time you video call him?”

Saeran narrows his eyes, humming. “Hmmm...six years ago. But it feels like it’s just six minutes since then.”

V and Chae laughs at his humor. He soon snickers and tells them that he’s called his brother yesterday, and will do again after their current video call ends.

Saeyoung is too prideful sometimes, he’s a bit shy about calling first. Of course, if he’s just left alone he’ll sulk until he suddenly flies back to Korea from USA, crying about how no one loves him, after only 2 days of no video call.

They can hear the doorbell chimes from the device, and Saeran turning to the door before scowling.

“Oh no, why are you guys here?”

“Hey, don’t be mean!” Zen’s voice is heard.

“Oh! Oh! You’re calling Chae Unnie aren’t you!?” Echo Girl’s voice is heard so clearly, it’s even louder when she appears in the screen, pushing Saeran away. “Unnie! I miss you!”

“Hello, Kyungju!” the florist smiles warmly. “How’s today’s recording?”

“It’s super boooring! It’s mostly Zen’s lines today~ I could’ve gone to visit you if only you’re in town, Unnie!”

“Hey, I’m the main character, you don’t get to be bored.” Zen snaps, squeezing into the camera as well. He glows when Chae squeals.

“Lovely Zen!! Oh my god!! I have been cleansed!”

“You’re welcome, _agassi_.”

“Okay, stop flirting with my fiancee and don’t hog the camera, this is _my_ webcam.” Saeran huffs before squeezing back into the view. “Princess, since V’s fixed your door, don’t forget to lock up. And—“

“Saeran is meanie! You’re hogging the camera yourself!” Kyungju whines loudly.

“—Don’t forget to turn on the heater, it’s so cold lately. And always be under the blanket—“

“Kyungju, you’re too loud!” Zen snaps loudly.

“Aaagh! Don’t call me that! Only Unnie can call me that!”

“—And if you don’t come home this weekend I will go to you, okay? Okay, I love you. Kisses!”

“Kisses—“ she crosses her arms as Saeran abruptly ends the video call. Turning to V, the two laugh at the rowdy call.

Outside, the cold winter begins, but right then, it’s a warm evening in the dorm.

~.X.~

Time flies. Isn’t it such a cliche sentence for a time skip?

The days are not always eventful and merry. There are days that you really don’t need to write about. That’s fine. It doesn’t mean that those days are meaningless. Well, as an absurdist, that’s ironic, because I find the world is meaningless.

But this story isn’t about me or my belief.

For Saeran, the days you can’t write about, or sometimes you can’t even remember, are parts of the story that gets him to the eventful ones. Eventful does not always mean merry. Sometimes it’s sad or infuriating. But it’s an ‘event’ enough to be remembered and might shape you as a person.

The longer time he spends with the florist, the more they see the world from the same view. Things they would notice right away, like how the daffodils wouldn’t bloom upright and are killing off other flowers in the greenhouse. Like how the change of dose in fertilizer affects the vibrancy of some flower blooms. Or how they’d point out the sky is bluer in summer. Or how the azaleas are richer in blooms than last year’s spring.

Or how in Saeyoung’s summer break visit, everyone would point out about him getting thinner, but Saeran and Chae would whisper about how the red-head’s eyes are gleaming with a newfound determination and wonder.

How Saeran would later at night tells her that Saeyoung used to have that gleam in his eyes when they were a child, as they are tracing a sky map.

It mirrors into their works. Saeran sometimes realizes that he is decorating events with softer, pastel colors that she loves. She sometimes finds herself staring long at a black dress and wonders if she can match with her marshmallow prince.

Things change for others around them too, but differently. This is a given, as their lives are their own and not intertwined with anyone. No matter how long a friendship runs, it will always be different than lover’s relationship. Friendship is where you’re individually different, but you’re alright with that. Lovers have to share and find a point of agreement and acceptance, and the will to change.

So no matter how long V talks to the florist on the days she returns to the shop, they might always have differences. And he would marvel at how somedays if he just talk to Saeran, he’d give him the same advice, but just with a slightly more sarcastic tone. No matter how Rika adores the florist, she will find herself disagreeing with her sometimes.

And that’s fine.

It’s not that everyone _absolutely have_ to be in a relationship, or have a lover as well. It’s not a necessity. Friendship, perhaps. But romance isn’t. It’s not a stage of life that everyone’s destined to have. It’s something in life that you can decide whether you want it or not.

So Jumin isn’t wrong when he announces to his father that he’s not interested, nor does he believe that he needs to be in a relationship. And it’s understandable that he wants to be away from the world, but wanting to keep his friends close.

Which brings them to this island for a summer escapade.

Rika is out of breath, dropping herself on the white sand, her dog Sally is fussing over her.

“Okay I’m tired.” She decides as MC finally returns with a Frisbee in her hand. Sally perks up and begins to running circles around her. “Chae I give up. I swear you’re also a dog.”

“Why!?” the florist whines. “It’s super fun!”

“I wanted you to come so I have two girls against a dog! I didn’t ask to play with two dogs!” she huffs and grabs her sunhat to cover her face. “I’m going to take a nap. Only wake me up for lunch.”

“Aaahh...Rikaaa...” MC whines with Sally. They exchange stares.

Huffing, the florist stands up and decides to be the better ~~dog~~ person.

“Awright Sally, catch!”

Jumin comes over with Elizabeth the 3rd in his arms, a bodyguard holding a wide umbrella for him, a butler behind him, holding a tray of cold drinks. Sally just catches the Frisbee mid-air when the florist notices him and runs over.

“Jumin! Jumin, throw for us!” she excitedly begs.

Sally follows suit and barks as well. The cat looks down on the dog, before jumping off from Jumin’s arms and sits next to the dog. They surprisingly getting along well.

“Fine.” Jumin sighs and takes the Frisbee. “Come on, Sally you should prepare too.”

Sally seems to be having fun playing fight with Elizabeth the 3rd. Jumin turns to the florist.

“It seems that she doesn’t want to play anymore.”

“That’s fine! Throw for me!” Chae chirps.

“Are you a dog?”

~.X.~

The sound of waves crashing in the night is soothing. The little beach house feels so cozy. It’s warm and everything smells nice. The smell of ocean, the nature around them. Jaehee sighs blissfully after sipping her marigold tea.

“I’m actually here because of my boss, but I feel like I’m having a vacation.” She says happily.

“It does, isn’t it?” Saeran chuckles, petting the sleeping florist on the hammock by the living-room. He strokes her hair gently. “It’d be nice if we can come back here when we need it. I love plant hunting here. Perhaps I should also take botany next year.”

“Do you wish to catch up with her?”

“No, I just really want to. Of course, it’s also an additional fun to be on par with her.”

Jaehee smiles, carefully gazing at his ring, then at hers, from her left hand that is hanging down from the hammock.

“I don’t know why, but looking at you two puts me at ease.” The assistant says cheerfully.

The younger man smiles as well. “Looking at _her_ puts me at ease. I was always anxious and fretful back then.”

“Yes...you’re a bit like Mr. Han, it’s borderline OCD.”

“Wasn’t I? But thanks to meeting her, I feel calm by accepting that what I feel is alright.”

“I’m always so fascinated and curious about how she comes to be the person she is today. And yet, I don’t really think I absolutely need to know, to trust her with my life.” Jaehee says kindly.

Saeran nods, and they just enjoy the quiet evening with the sound of the crashing waves.

He knows. V knows as well. Saeyoung too, knows. It’s saddening and frightening, and shocking...but Saeran believes in the woman he’s seeing. Her past is part of her, but that does not define her.

V used to accept her past because he needed to be the person of unconditional kindness. Now he accepts her because he also believes in the florist that he’s come to know.

Nothing defines anyone, truly. Humans are curious creatures as they are so adamant to give meanings to everything. They name everything in this world. It might sound desperate, but that’s what makes everything feels real.

Perhaps that’s what matters.

Who knows, really?

Jaehee finishes her tea and excuses herself, seemingly filled with peace. She’s sharing beach house with Rika. Jumin is probably out to drink with V and Zen. Saeyoung is out in the village with Yoosung to play online games, as it’s been a while.

He quietly opens the windows and looks up at the stars. They’re so rich and bright unlike in the town. It’s like it can rain stars anytime soon. That’s beautiful and all, but the sky in the town is okay too.

Saeran feels her stirs awake with a hum.

“Sorry,” he clutches the window leaf. “You’re cold, aren’t you?”

“Mm...no,” Chae yawns and gets up, looking around. “Oh no...where’s Jaehee?”

“She went back.”

“Oh...I didn’t think I’d fall asleep. Nggghh!” she grunts in her attempt to stretch, but the hammock tilts, and she falls off with a loud thud.

“Oh my god!” Saeran hurries to help her, but she’s laughing, and he quickly feels at ease. “Jeez, be careful, MC.”

“Gotta admit, that was pretty comical.”

He snorts. “You’re right. Fine. But still.”

“Yes, I’m gonna be more careful.” She takes his hand, and curiously stares out at the window as well.

Now that she’s standing by his side, the stars aren’t all that interesting to look at.

Saeran always finds himself observing how she gaze at anything. Sometimes there are bad things, and he’d look at her, and he’ll see in her gaze, how she feels hurt, and sometimes angry, but she’ll try to find a way to face it with kindness.

It’s fascinating to watch.

“Doesn’t it feel like magic?” she suddenly wonders out loud.

“What is?”

“We’ve gone full cycles through four seasons. Repeatedly. Yet the world doesn’t really change much if you think about it, huh?” she grins to him, and it’s been several years, but that still makes his heart flip.

“Hmm...now that I think about it, the world doesn’t change much. But our lives are. That's indeed magical.” He tugs on her left hand, and then onto her left ring finger, his thumb gently tracing on the ring.

The world really doesn't change much. It's the ones living and making decisions through it that keeps it running.

“You’re right. Our lives change more than there are seasons in this planet.” She then looks as if a realization has dawned upon her. “Then, doesn’t mean our lives are kind of like a huge garden with lots of seasons?”

He intertwines his fingers with hers.

“Do you think the garden will wither, one day?”

“Maybe? Who knows.” She squeezes his hand. “But if that happens, we can also revive it, as long as we’re alive. It doesn’t have to be a garden. It can be a farm. A corn field. It can be anything. It will stay dead and dry if we give up and not do anything.”

“It can be an ice cream shop then?”

“Or a pet shop!”

“Or a space station?”

They laugh, and no longer look out to the sky through the window. As they’re staring at the world in each other.

It’s also fine if it’s still a garden.

There may come a day when they’re going to be apart. But let it rings in their heart that so long as they’re alive, they bring parts of each other in their hearts. So they must keep on living, to keep those parts alive, along with them.

Saeran chuckles as she closes her eyes with her chin tucked up for him. He leans in for the offered kiss, their hands strongly clasped to each other. He relaxes as his mind comes to a decision for that moment. It can be just for that moment, or it can also for more moments coming in the future.

Perhaps it's more on the narrative that forces him to think.

Ah, let him just enjoy what life has to offer. It is time for this chapter to end, after all.

_For now, I’ll gladly take on any seasons in life with you by my side._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus this story is over. Their lives may live on in my heart, of course.
> 
> I love writing this so much. I didn't really expect any feedback, but I am grateful for what you've given me. The supports, the kudos, the warm words. Thank you for all of that. They're like sweet bonus for letting me share my own fun. 
> 
> I hope this story comes across as 'feels good to read'. I didn't expect to infuse it so much with my own life's philosophies, to be honest, but here we are...(lol)
> 
> There are actually several unreleased chapters due to the short plotlines. Mostly it's on Rika, Yoosung, Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee. I am making a fan novel out of this for my own amusement (not for sale!). Perhaps after that book is printed, I will release the 'omake' and 'scraps'. Perhaps you'd like to read it, perhaps you don't, either way it's fine. Stories are written often for our own amusement.
> 
> And all in all, thank you for reading. Hopefully, I'll see you in another work! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic Messenger and every related brand mentioned in this fanfiction are owned by Cheritz! This work is not beta'd for the time being until its completion.
> 
> This universe settings and characters background (Chae and the others), are free to use. If you do use it, please post it to my collection; MysticalFlowers. I would love to read it! More info on this settings can be found in the collection ^^


End file.
